RWBY (Shards of chaos) After years
by DannyShades
Summary: Years after the events of RWBY, in a different dimension A war still rages on Earth. A new threat is about to awaken. Can Genesis with the help of his new family and friends stop this new evil before it causes the end of everything?
1. A surprise engagement

_**RWBY SOC AFTER YEARS**_

 __(This story and the one before it are my tribute to a legend who still inspires me today. Monty oum though my work will never surpass him Fanfiction or own creation know that he is my biggest inspiration. Thank you Monty rest in peace)

 _ **(Chapter 1: A surprise engagement.)**_

 ** _(Remnant. 2 years after events of RWBY. Night)_**

The streets of Vale were silent. Along the rooftops four shadows were rushing as if they were running from something. One single shadow followed them. The wind began picking up as storm clouds formed overhead. Quickly the shadows turned to the right and jumped down into a alley way. The single shadow jumped in after them. All four shadows turned around to face the Single Shadow. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly the rain began.

Lightning flashed revealing the single shadows face. One of the four drew a sword and pointed it towards the man. He noticed it was a man with brown hair and one blue eye the other was covered by hair but as the light disappeared a red light were his right eye would of been began shinning. He knew who it was. "Well if it isn't the legendary Reaper or do you prefer we call you by your true name? Genesis?" The man asked.

The other man nodded. "I prefer Genesis now a days. But that isn't why im here. You and your Crew are wanted on Earth and when I saw your bounty and the description saying missing /wanted I was curious. I thought of only one place you could have gone. But another question that bothers me is. Where did you get the Interdimentional portal?" Genesis asked.

The man laughed. "Your father's invention was stolen about a year ago well more of the prototype and many groups of thugs and gangs have entered this world to start a new life. You know of crime.." He Spoke. Genesis smirked and drew his brand new weapon that was given to him by his girlfriend months before. It was a Sword that instead of turning into a gun turned into a bow.

"So then you wish to cause harm here... how unfortunate... You see im the man who stops scumbags like you.. Now We can do this the easy way or..." Genesis started glowing with Blood red aura. "We can do this the hard way.." He spoke with a deeper voice.

The man panicked and turned to his men for a second before nodding and all at once all four men charged for Genesis. Genesis looked at the men with a evil smile. The first man lunged for a attack but was instantly cut in half by Genesis's blade.

Suddenly the other three stopped and looked in horror. Blood was splattered all around Genesis and covered parts of his outfit and his entire sword was covered in blood with blood dripping off of it. Genesis looked at them with one pure red eye. "So Whos next mwahahahaha!" He laughed.

Two men backed off while one ran towards Genesis and swung his mace towards Genesis but his eyes widened as he saw Genesis pull the mace from his hand and smacked his skull in. At this point Genesis was covered in blood. He turned to the other two who were cowering in fear. One of the two walked up to Genesis and got onto his knees placing his Axe at Genesis feet. "Please sir im begging you dont kill me I'll come quietly I swear just dont kill me..." The man begged. Genesis looked at him nodded and turned to the other man who was focusing on his fallen comrades.

Genesis made a evil smirk. "What about you? Do you value your life over your own pride?" Genesis asked as he pointed his blade towards the man. The man glared at Genesis and pulled out two swords and pointed them towards Genesis. "You...Bastard you killed my friends... Im going to kill you monster!" He shouted as he rushed towards Genesis. He swung his right sword but was blocked by Genesis. The man jumped back and rushed again with both swords in a x position. "ILL KILL YOU!" He yelled as he slashed furiously at Genesis cutting him in his arms and chest. Genesis just laughed and grabbed the man by his neck and stabbed his sword right through his heart. The man gasped for air as his life was being taken away. He looked at Genesis and spit in his face.

"You...B-Bastard...I cant die here... I have a mission...For ...Our lord...Chaos..." He spoke before giving his last breath and passing. Genesis pulled his sword out of the mans chest and threw him to the wall and pointed his sword towards the cowering man. Genesis's aura dissapeared and his pure red eye turned back to normal. "Now tell me what he meant or ill kill you here too." He commanded. The man nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes sir. My name is Hutch. Im a solider of Chaos from the children of chaos. I was promised that if I did the work of Chaos that my family would be spared when Chaos is awakened. I didn't know what else to do... I have a wife and two little kids I cant let them die and if it means join the children of chaos then so be it. Our mission was to seek more followers from this world who would join us... so far no one...which in my opinion is a good thing... I just want to live in peace with my family." He spoke

Genesis sighed and nodded helping the man up. "Hutch Grab your family and come back here. You want a life worth living then quit the cult and ill personally see to it that your family will be under the protection of THE ORDER" Genesis assured. The man was confused. "But I thought that THE ORDER fell apart 30 years ago... How can we be protected by a order which doesn't exists anymore?" Hutch asked. Genesis smiled. "About two years ago my father reformed THE ORDER and Put my team as hired soldiers for them we even have four different units so far. We even have a base along with a new counsel. Genesis said.

Hutch nodded and shook Genesis hand. "Please If I can be of any help to THE ORDER allow me to join I swear I can help." He begged. Genesis nodded. "Well we could use more soldiers Its not like what your in so you will feel safer and since im the leader of the army If it comes down to it ill order you to take your family somewhere safe." Genesis assured. Hutch nodded and walked off waving off to Genesis.

Genesis turned to one of the rooftops and smirked. "You can come out Blake you know hiding from me is impossible... Come on out Sis." He spoke calmly. A figure popped out of the shadows and landed in front of Genesis. Genesis smiled. "Hello Blake long time no see." He said. "(This is Blake Belladonna, along time ago she was a student at Beacon a school here in vale that trained students to become hunters. After the events years ago I adopted her into my family as a sister. She was skeptical at first but eventually liked the idea.)" Genesis thought.

Blake smiled and hugged Genesis. "Where have you been Genesis? Its been like four months since you left home in the middle of the night Yang is literally pissed. She thinks your cheating on her. I was instructed by her to find you and make sure you come home now." She spoke. Genesis placed his hands behind his neck. "I know. I wanna see her badly but im doing extra work for THE ORDER so i can..." Genesis whispered into her ear. Blake nodded. "Well if you have finished with your task lets go home." She begged. Genesis nodded.

Genesis fell to his knees having ignored the pain for so long he forgot that both his arms and chest were cut and bleeding badly. Blake quickly ran to his side. "What happened to you Genesis?" She asked. Genesis turned to the bodies. "They were my targets and one got some good hits in..." He said as he slowly lost consciousness from lack of blood. Blake quickly pulled out some bandages from a bag she carried and dressed his wounds and placed his arm around her neck and helped him home.

 _ **(Genesis and Yang's home)**_

In the forest of Vale Genesis and Yang decided to move into a house together that was built not that far from her own home. Yang sat at the table looking at her new and improved robotic arm that was designed to fit her personality by Genesis father the year before. With it she was allowed to use her weapons as if she still had both arms. Genesis father even put synthetic skin on it to give it a natural appearance.

Yang picked up a coffee cup and took a sip from it. "Genesis where are you?" She thought. Suddenly the front door opened and Blake helped put Genesis on the couch in the living room. Yang heard the door and walked into the living room and her eyes began tearing up when she saw Genesis Wounded and unconscious. She quickly rushed to his side and sat on the coffee table next to the couch and tried to wake him. "Genesis wake up.." She spoke. Genesis slowly opened his eyes. "W-What happened?" He asked. Blake and Yang smiled. "You overdid it and I carried you here." Said Blake. She walked off into the kitchen just as Ruby entered the house. "Hey I saw Genesis was back is it true?" She asked. Yang smiled and nodded as Genesis slowly got up. But... She remembered she was mad at him for not saying anything for four months. Her eyes turned red and she glared at Genesis. "Im glad your ok but that doesn't excuse you from what you have been up to for four months." She said.

Genesis didnt know what she was saying. Ruby walked into the kitchen to avoid being dragged into this argument. Yang pointed at Genesis. "Who is she? Answer me Genesis... Am I not good enough for you that you have to see some other girl... WHO IS SHE! Tell me!" She yelled. Genesis shook his head and reached into his pocket. "Baby you know just as well as anyone that I would never even think about cheating on you... I love you too much." He replied. She wasn't convinced. "Then what have you been doing for four months...You left me here all alone..." She said. Genesis smiled and pulled out a small box. "For your information I took some extra assignments from THE ORDER to get you this." He opened the box to reveal a ring. Yang's eyes widened and turned back to purple with tears beginning to form. Genesis pulled the ring out of the box.

"I wanted to surprise you tomorrow with it...But now is better then never...So..." Genesis got up onto one knee. " Yang Xiao Long... Ever since I first returned to this world before I even knew it was my home. You have shown me so many things... Friendship... Life... Love... And I dont want that to end... I want to spend every single day for the rest of my life showing you how much I love you back...So... Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife...In other words... Will you marry me?" He asked.

Yang burst into tears of joy and hugged Genesis. "G-Genesis...Yes...Yes I will marry you..." She said. Genesis hugged back and with Yang's help placed the ring on her ring finger. "Yang you've made me really happy.." He said as the two kissed. Ruby and Blake were smiling and peeking at the two from the kitchen. Genesis broke the kiss and turned to the two. "So you heard that?" He asked. Both Ruby and Blake walked into the room and hugged the two. "Congratulations you two I wondered when you two would tie the knot." Said Blake. Ruby was really excited. "Finally your going to be my real big brother.." She said. Yang smiled and wiped her eyes. "Ill tell my er I mean our family tomorrow. Ruby tell our friends ok?" She asked. Ruby nodded

After about a hour of celebrating the great news Blake yawned along with Ruby. The two left for bed and Yang and Genesis laid on the couch under a blanket and spent all night planning stuff they wanna do in the future together. "Genesis I have a question." Yang said. Genesis smiled. "Yes?" He asked. She suddenly blushed. "D-Do you think when we get married that...we can start growing a family...like... have kids?" She asked. Genesis turned her head and kissed her. "I wanna have a family with you... I love you so much." He replied. Yang giggled as the kiss broke. "I love you too. We should have two kids. I want a boy and a girl...That is... if your fine with it." She said.

Genesis held her close. "I would love that." He said as he got up holding Yang bridal style and walked upstairs to their room and layed her in bed. "Lets get some sleep... we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. "He said as he joined her in bed and embraced her. Sleep suddenly took over the two and now with plesent dreams of marriage in their minds what would the future hold for these two? Your guess is as good as mine...But then again I'm just your inner voice reading this in the voice of Morgan freeman...


	2. A declaration of war

_**(Chapter 2: A declaration of war)**_

 _ **(The next day)**_

The light of the morning sun rays were shinning through the curtains and into Genesis and Yang's room. Genesis was awoken by the light and let out a yawn. He looked around the room and turned his head when he felt movement next to him. He smiled at the sight of Yang cuddled up to him still fully asleep. Trying not to wake her he slowly got out of bed and quickly grabbed a shirt from his closet. Once he had a shirt on he walked down stairs and towards the kitchen to make a special breakfast for Yang.

He quickly made some pancakes and eggs with some bacon for the two of them and walked back up to their room. He quietly opened the door and placed the tray of food onto a table in there room and walked over to Yang who was still sleeping. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful soon to be bride and quietly kissed her head. Yang yawned and slowly opened her eyes and formed a smile. "Good morning Genesis." She said. "Good morning Yang." He replied. Genesis quickly grabbed the tray and placed it between them. "I thought it would be nice to make us breakfast in bed." He said.

Yang smiled. "Thats so sweet...How about after this I do something nice for you?" Yang said with a wink causing Genesis to blush and slowly nod. "Sure, But first lets eat." He replied still blushing from Yangs comment. The two sat on the bed next to each other enjoying the meal with talk of Wedding ideas. "Alright Ill have my team play at our wedding. Big question what should we do about my bachelor party and your bachelorette party?" He asked. Yang smiled. "Well, ill get a hold of Weiss and some of the other girls from our list of friends and you can do the same for the guys and just have fun." She replied.

Genesis nodded. "Alright simple parties then. Im game." He said. Yang leaned her head against Genesis. "Its like a dream.. I cant believe you finally asked me to marry you... Im just really happy." Said Yang. Once the two had finished breakfast Genesis took the dishes to the kitchen while Yang took a quick shower. "I better call mother and father to tell them the news... Ill do it after lunch when everyone is fully awake. Genesis quickly washed the dishes and placed them back in the appropriate places and walked back to the room where he found Yang waiting for him. She just finished getting out of the shower and still had water all over her with a towel covering her breast. She winked at Genesis causing his face to turn dark red. She began walking over to him and took him by the arm. "I promised to do something nice for you didn't I?" She said with a whisper in Genesis ear.

Genesis looked at her and kissed her. Yang closed her eyes and kissed back. Genesis picked up Yang bridle style and walked over to the bed and placed Yang in the bed and quickly pulled off his clothes and got into the bed with her. Yang wrapped her arms around Genesis neck and kissed him again. Genesis wrapped his arms around Yangs waist and kissed back. Together the two spent the morning making love to one another.

 _ **(About three hours pass)**_

Yang cuddled up to Genesis and smiled. "Thank you for that Genesis that was amazing." Said Yang. Genesis smiled and kissed her head. "Anything for you baby." He replied. Suddenly Genesis scroll began ringing and Genesis noticed it was his father. He grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Genesis Its your mother Im with your father for today but... You need to come now hes been attacked by the children of Chaos... Its not good...Please hurry..." Sapphire said as she hung up the scroll. Yang turned her head to face Genesis. "Baby you ok?" She asked. Genesis shook his head. "No its my father... There has been a accident and he isnt going to make it. I need to hurry and see him..." He said. Yang wrapped her arms around his. "Ill go with you." She said. Genesis formed a smile and nodded. "Alright lets get dressed and hurry." He replied.

The two got out of bed and dressed as fast as they could. Genesis got a portal going and waited for Yang. When she came out of the room Genesis noticed she was wearing one of her older outfits (Her second outfit from the series) "Ready Genesis." She said. Genesis nodded and the two walked into the portal but before it could close two others walked in without Genesis noticing. Genesis looked around to find his mother and sighed with relief when he saw his mother approaching them and she quickly hugged both Yang and Genesis. "Mother where is Father?" Asked Genesis. Sapphire turned around and pointed towards a tent not that far from them. "A medic is on the way but They wont make it..." She said trying to fight the tears. Genesis nodded and both Yang and Genesis rushed to the tent as fast as he could.

Inside the tent Genesis found his father resting on a cot with bandages all over him. Genesis rushed to his fathers side. "Father what happened?" Genesis asked. His father turned his head while opening his eyes. "Genesis...Its good to see you...How are you today my son?" He asked trying to change the subject for Genesis sake. Genesis whipped some tears from his eye. "Father...Im doing good...In fact... Now is a good time as any...Ive asked Yang to marry me...And she said yes..." Genesis said. His father smiled. "My son...Im so proud of you... And Im happy that you finally tied the knot with her... I pray for both of you to have a happy and prosperous life together.." He spoke and turned his gaze at Yang. "Yang could you come here for a second... My future daughter in law..." He said softly. Yang nodded and walked over to his side and sat in a chair next to him. "What can I do for you sir?" She asked. He chuckled. "As you can see I dont have long for this world... But I can leave you both with some good advice and promises... Could you do me a favor?" He replied and asked while moving his hand slowly and taking hers. She smiled. "Yes you can. Anything you need I can get" She replied. Genesis father smiled. "Take care of my son for me would you?" He asked. Yang smiled back holding tears. "I promise... He will be my husband soon. And I love him.." She assured. Genesis father nodded. "Thank you... Ive watched you all grow for years now... You've all turned into fine young men and women. Yang you've become a beautiful young woman... Thank you for helping Genesis..." He said causing Yang to blush and smile. "Thank you sir." she said. Genesis father turned to Genesis.

" My son Promise me something too." He said. Genesis nodded. "I love you my son... You have endured so much and have come out strong... End this war for me...I may never get to see this world finally at piece but I leave it knowing you have the power to change the fate of reality. You my son have to power to end this god forsaken war once and for all... Take...Care...My...Son..." He said as he drew his last breath and passed away. Yang placed his hands together and got up to hug Genesis who stared at his fathers lifeless body. Genesis hugged Yang back and nodded to his father. "Rest now my father... You may be gone now but I swear this war will end..." He thought. Together the two left the tent to see Ruby and Blake talking to Sapphire when they noticed Yang and Genesis walking towards them. Ruby ran to Genesis and hugged him. "Are you ok Genesis your mom told us everything."She asked him Genesis hugged back letting years of tears go. Yang sapphire and Blake all hugged Genesis as he fell to his knees.

"Honey...Its going to be ok... Let it out.." Sapphire said. "He must of been holding these tears back forever" She thought. "Father is dead now because I wasn't here to protect him... The only thing I can do now I fulfill his wish... Im ending this war... I myself am declaring war against the terrorist group Children of Chaos and ending this hell. I wont let him have died in vane..." He said. Yang turned Genesis head to face hers. "Consider me your second in command.. Im helping." She said. "Me too." Ruby added. Blake nodded. "We ended things in remnant lets end them here." She said. "And count me in too Genesis." said Sapphire. Genesis nodded. "But promise me if things get bad you will leave when I say... All of you ok?" He asked. They all nodded.

Genesis whipped his eyes and stood up and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Attention troops of THE ORDER... My father... Omega 1 as you know his call sign has fallen to the Children of Chaos... So Im sending this message through all channels. Any and all soliders and civilians who wish to see this war end come to THE ORDER's headquarters. We have a war to win... From now on Im in charge and this war must come to a end now." He finished and hung up the walkie talkie.

 _ **(THE ORDER's Headquarters.)**_

Genesis sat in his fathers office which was given to him after his fathers death and turned his head towards Yang who was looking at a painting in the office of Genesis family. "Yang get home and tell everyone of our friends about us and we will have the wedding in three days and the parties in two... If were going to be going to war we might as well be husband and wife. Yang turned to Genesis and nodded. "Alright baby... Dont stay away late ok you will need rest as well." She said as she grabbed her scroll and made a portal thanks to Genesis sister years ago. Genesis nodded and Yang quickly ran to Genesis kissed him and left.

Suddenly the door to his office opened and Hutch walked in with three other people. Genesis smiled and waved them to sit in the chairs. "Hutch its good to see you again." Genesis said. Hutch smiled back. "Thank you Sir. I took your advice and took my family to Remnant where we legally live now but as I was grabbing my old gear I heard your message and wanted to repay you for saving me... Oh and these three are members of the Children of Chaos who wish to help... They just like me hated them and wish to fight for you." He said. Genesis nodded. "Please call me Genesis were friends now so you can call me as such. So what are your names then may I ask?" He asked.

The one on the left of Hutch walked up to Genesis and extended his arm. "Names Duke.. Callsign Skull. Nice to meet you sir." He said. Genesis nodded and shook his hand. "Genesis callsign ALPHA. and you too?" He continued. The man on the right walked up and did the same thing as Duke. "Hello sir my name is Joey callsign Quicksilver... I chose it cause i was a huge comic book fan growing up and I earned that title because I had the fastest times for any and I forms of combat and training in my unit back in the children of chaos." He said. Genesis shook his hand. "Good to have you in THE ORDER. Quicksilver." Genesis replied. "And you?" Genesis looked at the one behind Hutch who was wearing a cloak and was a bit smaller than the others.

The person extended there arm. "Hello Genesis My Callsign is...Joy... You may remember my name being... Elena" She said. Genesis eyes widened " Elena you are leaving the Children of Chaos?" He asked. She nodded. "Yep when I was told that my husband was leading THE ORDERS Army I couldn't refuse." She said with a wink. Genesis sighed. "Ive told you thousands of times when we were little were not married and i'm not your husband." He said as she appeared at his side. Her one ability that Genesis hated with a passion. "Elena You cant be doing this anymore I'm engaged now and No I would never cheat on her for anything. Elena sighed. "Ok I understand..." She said with fingers crossed behind her.

Genesis turned to Hutch. "So anyway welcome to THE ORDER." He said. Hutch nodded and shook Genesis hand before leaving the room along with Duke and Joey. Elena stood behind and smiled at Genesis. "So... Whens the wedding?" She asked. Genesis looked at her for a second before shaking his head. "Oh... Its in three days why do you ask?" He asked her. She blushed. "Oh its nothing..." She said "I have two days to stop this wedding and get my husband back from whoever this man stealer thinks she is." Elena thought to herself while hearing a portal being opened on the other side of the door. Genesis smiled. "Oh Elena your lucky you can meet Yang yourself. I guess she forgot something." Genesis said as Yang entered the room. Elena turned red with anger. "SO YOUR THE MAN STEALER?! REAPER THE ONE YOU CALL GENESIS IS MY HUSBAND!" She shouted facing up to Yang. Yang at this point was confused.

"Genesis who is this and why is she saying your her husband?" She asked. Genesis sighed while performing a face palm. "This is Elena or ex member of the high ups from the Children of Chaos. Along time ago she was the closest thing to a best friend when I was little and in the army she grew attached to me and sort of developed a crush on me and became obsessed with me. Even though I killed her once on orders that I followed she still is like this." Genesis spoke as if he really didn't want to talk about this. Elena turned to Genesis and winked. "Yes its true. You did kill me... But I forgave you because it wasn't you... I still love you with all my heart. And I wont let some bimbo take you away from me." She said. Yangs eyes turned red.

"What did you say?!" She yelled. Her hair turned a bright yellow. Elena's hair turned Blood red and looked like Genesis static form. "Ladies take this outside please... This building wasn't designed for intense combat." Genesis quickly stated. The two looked at Genesis and nodded.

Yang followed Elena outside and into a open field. Genesis followed behind so he could make sure that they dont take the fight to far. He sat on a rock and watched the two girls preparing to fight over him. Yang activated her gauntlets and got into position. Elena however smiled raised a hand in the air and a light appeared in her hand forming a sword. "I am Elena... The Angel warrior... And Genesis's true wife and lover." Shouted Elena. Yang smirked at Elena. "Oh really well whoever told you that must be lying because Genesis is my fiancee." She shouted back.

Elena laughed. " Tell you what Yang lets make a bet... Whoever wins this gets to Marry Genesis in two days... Deal?" She asked. Yang stopped for a second and thought. She would never do something like that with her relationship with Genesis on the line. But she sighed and nodded. "Fine... I wont let you take Genesis away from me. So I wont lose. Elena nodded back and the two prepared for a good fight. Genesis however sat there thinking to himself. "This fight is really pointless... But hey this might be fun to watch." He thought.


	3. Yang vs Elena

_**(Chapter 3: Yang .vs. Elena)**_

Yang stood her ground and watched with a frown as Elena blew a kiss towards Genesis. Her eyes turned red and hair bright yellow. Elena looked towards Yang and laughed. "Really? You think some weak ability can beat me? Fine then Ill show you why they call me the Angel." Elena shouted. Suddenly her body began glowing brightly. It was just like the time Genesis turned into Reaper back in the tournament all those years ago. Yang's eyes widened. Seeing the light around her surround Elena causing the world to become temporarily dark.

Genesis watched the transformation take place in front of him. "Yang might have some problems with her now. Our abilities far exceed that of normal people from Remnant and Earth. But then again this is Yang were talking about. She does get stronger the longer she fights. well at least thats what ive seen over the years with her. But then again Angel has her own ability that Elena loves to use. (Cosmic Spear) With it she can spawn multiple light spears to attack the target... Only thing is no matter how much you dodge it always hits its intended target." Genesis thought.

The light faded. Elena or what was now her Angel form was standing with pure golden aura along with a shiny golden halo hanging above her head. Yang looked in awe at the Pure golden and silver armor she wore that covered her body she could still see her legs belly and arms but everything else was shiny armor. "So Yang... Ready to admit defeat and give back my husband?" She asked. Yang frowned. "No. Ill never let you take him away from me. Besides he doesn't even love you. so why do you even bother." She yelled. Elena got angry from that comment and lunged forward with her weapon aimed towards Yang. "GENESIS IS MINE AND MINE ALONE AND I WONT LET SOME RANDOM GIRL WHO ONLY KNEW HIM FOR A FEW YEARS TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Elena as she swung her light spear towards Yang but Yang avoided it at the last second and moved a few feet away.

"Elena calm down... Genesis and I are meant to be... Why are you acting so crazy about this?" Yang asked. Elena shook her head and stomped her feet onto the ground. "You just dont know Genesis like I do... Wanna know the reason why I fell in love with him in the first place?" Elena asked. Yang nodded. Elena looked down onto the ground.

 _ **(Flashback: 15 years ago)**_

 _The Imperial forces rushed onto the battlefield as monsters rushed towards the city. Genesis looked at this sight from the rooftops along with his team. Genesis (5 years old) Looked towards Elena (4 years old) Who was showing many signs of fear. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hey Elena whats wrong?" He asked. She buried her head in her legs. "I dont want to die... The monsters out there are really scary... Its how my mommy and daddy died... Im so scared I dont know what to do..." She quietly spoke. Genesis smiled and wrapped a arm around her. "Its going to be ok Elena... I promise I will always protect you forever..." He promised. Elena looked up with widened eyes wiping her eyes from the tears and forming a smile. "R-Really?" She asked. Genesis nodded. "Promise." He replied. Elena blushed and hugged Genesis. The others looked at the scene and acted on it. "Aww, Come on guys get a room." Said Fury. Genesis blushed and glared at Fury. "knock it off Fury." He commanded. Fury sighed. "Sir yes sir"_

 _ **(A hour later.)**_

 _The forces were wiped out and monsters were rushing towards the city again. Genesis commanded his squad to charge the enemy to protect the city. Elena stayed close to Genesis. Quickly monsters surrounded Elena and Genesis. Elena held onto Genesis back and Genesis turned to face Elena. "Elena I need you to awaken Angel... Ill support you with Reaper but I need your help." He commanded. Elena nodded and began her transformation. She began lighting up and her small body began growing into a adult body. When the light faded she smiled at her Angel form. Though she had turned into the form before she always loved the way it felt._

 _Genesis nodded but before he could turn into Reaper a behemoth pushed down Elena and was about to deliver a killing blow. Even though she was in her Angel form she didn't have much of a defense from strong enemies currently. She lost concentration and turned back into her human form. "Mommy Daddy Help me!" She yelled. Genesis swung his sword cutting the behemoths head off and grabbed Elena bridle style and moved out of the area so they didn't have to worry about any other monsters for the time being._

 _Elena looked onto Genesis with adoring eyes. She Blushed when he turned his head to face hers." I promised you didn't I?"He asked. She was speechless. "H-He just saved me... Captain... Saved me... He really meant his promise to protect me..." Elena thought._

 _ **(END FLASHBACK)**_

Yang turned to Genesis for a second then back to Elena. "He protected you from a big monster when you both were little?" She asked. Elena nodded and aimed her spear towards Yang. "Yes... At that point I knew I was in love with him..." She replied. Yang had a good idea and smiled. "Elena lets finish this so I can prove my love for Genesis is stronger than yours." She said. Elena grew furious and lunged towards Yang. But this time Yang was unlucky and Elena's spear slashed Yang at the waist causing her to fly a few feet. Elena saw this as a opening and slammed her spear onto Yang launching her even further. Yang quickly got up and lunged back towards Elena full of fury. She went for a punch with her gauntlets but missed as Elena had a speed advantage but the blast from the shotgun part of the gauntlets made a few good hits causing Elena to fall back.

She checked her cheek and noticed a bit of blood and grew even angrier. "How dare you!" She yelled. Elena lunged back towards Yang but this time unleashed her most powerful attack. "DIE! COSMIC SPEAR!" She yelled as her light spear began glowing brightly and unleashed a powerful energy blast towards Yang. Yang knew she couldn't dodge this attack it was to fast. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. "KABOOM!" The blast erupted. Smoke filled the area and visibility was gone. Elena waited as the smoke began fading but once she saw something in the smoke she squinted her eyes trying to get a better view.

The smoke cleared and Elena's eyes widened. Yang had survived but... Yang also opened her eyes but instantly her eyes widened when she saw Genesis in front of her holding his arms in a x position in front of him. His clothes were torn and cuts and scrapes were all over him. Blood was seen on his wounds and smoke was being produced from the burns on his body. Genesis moved his arms to his side and turned his head to Yang and smiled. Yang slowly went to smile back at him but stopped when Genesis began coughing up blood and fell forward.

Yang rushed to his side. Elena turned back into human form and rushed to the other side of Genesis. She fell to her knees and began crying. "Oh my gosh Genesis im so sorry.. this is my fault... baby please dont die... " She said. Yang with what strength she had left lifted Genesis arm around her neck and moved towards the nearest hospital. Elena followed.

 _ **(Moments later)**_

Genesis lay unconscious in a hospital bed. Yang sat in a chair next to him full of sadness. But she took that time to think. "Elena said Genesis protected her when they were little..." She thought. She played back the moment that just happened where Genesis had protected her from a attack that could of killed her. She replayed that in her head nonstop. A knock was heard on the door. Yang looked up to see Elena walk in trying to hold back tears. "Yang um can I talk to you?" She asked. Yang nodded. Elena sat in a chair next to Yang. "Im so so sorry for attack you and how I have been acting towards you..." She said. Yang smiled. "Elena its ok if it were me I probably would have done the same thing." Admitted Yang.

Elena turned to Yang. "But its my fault that Genesis got hurt. Because I got jealous that he was with you. I really dont deserve him..." She said as tears rolled down her eyes. Yang wrapped arms around Elena. "Its ok Elena, I forgive you.. I understand how much you care about Genesis. He obviously cares for you as well so I cant hold it against you... Tell you what I have an Idea and I think you might like it." Yang said as she began whispering into Elena's ear. Elena's face turned dark red but she formed a big smile. "W-Wait... You mean... We... Well im fine with that Idea but what about Genesis?" Asked Elena. Yang winked towards Elena. "Elena its fine Genesis is a guy and I know he would love this idea." She promised. Elena nodded and got up to leave the room.

Moments later Genesis began to wake up and turned his head to see a doctor changing his bandages on his arm. "Where am I?" Asked Genesis. The doctor turned his head to face Genesis. "Good afternoon. You are in a hospital after taking a hit that knocked you out." Said the doctor. Genesis looked around the room. "Say doctor, where is Yang or Elena?" He asked. The doctor smiled. "Miss Xiao long is getting some food, my orders. She had been staying in this room for so long waiting for you to wake up that I wanted her to get something to eat." Said the doctor.

Genesis nodded and looked at the ceiling as The door opened and Yang walked in holding a drink. Her eyes widened and she smiled when she saw Genesis finally awake and ran to his side to hug him. "Baby are you ok?" She asked. Genesis smiled. "Yeah im fine thanks to the doctor and you." He replied. Yang sat in the chair next to him and looked away. "I didn't help I was too weak from the fight. Elena took both of us here when you were knocked out from protecting me. She won the fight... So after this you can marry her.. Ill go back to Remnant and let you be happy together..." She said holding back tears. Genesis chuckled and Yang looked up at him in confusion. "Why are you laughing im being serious. She won the fight so she gets to marry you." Yang said letting tears roll down her face.

Genesis tried to get up but Yang kept him on the bed. "Yang I dont care how many bets you make about who gets me. I fell in love with you. I want to be with you. And by hell I am going to marry you... No one will ever take you away from me. And if they try then they will regret it." He said. Yang formed a smile while crying tears of joy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Baby... I love you soo much..." She said. Yang looked up to see Elena in the door way crying and rush off. Yang turned to Genesis and thought of a good idea. "Genesis you cared for Elena just as much as you do me right?" She asked. Genesis thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah I promised when we were kids I would always protect her." He replied. Yang smiled and whispered in his ear.

Genesis blushed. "Wait you want me to what?" He asked. "I want you to marry both of us... Look I figured it out. You obviously love both of us. You would do anything to protect us. We also have known each other for a long time. And I know we can both make you happy. Look I know its not a normal kind of marriage but with this idea both of the women in you life who love you deeply are happy." She begged. Genesis thought about it for a second. "Yang are you sure this will work?" He asked. Yang smiled and nodded. "I promise plus this is something I bet alot of guys wish they could have. You know being married to two really cute girls." She winked at him causing him to blush. Genesis quickly took a minute to think before nodding. "Fine...But How will we explain this to our families?" He asked. Yang thought before forming a smile. "There is a chapel here. If we do this today you can marry Elena here. Ill explain to my father Ill say it was my idea. He might hate the idea at first but I promise he will come to terms with it. So will everyone. I promise." She assured.

Genesis nodded. "Fine but I need a ring for Elena." Genesis said. "I can help you with that." A voice came out of nowhere. Genesis and Yang looked to the door to see Qrow somehow in this world. "Uncle Qrow how are you here?" Asked Yang. He smiled. "Im a old friend of Sapphires and I got ahold of brought me here where I heard your little plan." He spoke. Yang blushed. "Wait so you know I want Genesis to marry both Elena and I?" She asked. Qrow nodded. "Yeah. This idea is different than your usual wedding but You love him and you want this Elena girl to be happy to so I support it but only because Genesis is strong enough to protect you firecracker." He said with a smile. Yang smiled back and rushed to hug Qrow. "Thank you uncle Qrow. But how can you help us with the problem?" She quickly asked.

Qrow smiled and pulled out a small box. "Well I figured I could get a ring for your Elena and we can have a quick ceremony here." He said. Genesis nodded. "Alright but the only question is where did Elena go?" Asked Genesis. The three split up looking for Elena Qrow walked around the floor level of the hospital. Yang walked the top floors. And Genesis walked on the roof.

Genesis looked around the roof shouting for Elena. "Elena where are you?" He yelled. Suddenly Genesis heard someone crying near him and he turned his head under a giant pipe to see a small space where Elena got to because of her small size and Genesis looked for another path. "Elena hey can I talk to you?" He asked as he tried to find a path. She didnt move. "Why... Just so you can say you really dont love me?" She asked. Genesis nodded. "Far from it. Yang thought of a idea you might actually love." He spoke. Elena looked up with confusion.

"What do you mean "Plan I might actually love?" " She quickly asked. Genesis sat on the ground next to the pipe trying his best to look at her having given up on finding a path to her. "Yeah its not your normal plan but she really wants you to be happy as well." He spoke. Genesis turned around and noticed Qrow entered the roof and threw him a box. Genesis caught the box and opened up to see a ring. His eyes widened at how fast Qrow was to obtaining this ring. He nodded back to Qrow and slid the box towards Elena. She moved her head from her legs and grabbed the box. Her eyes widened with tears when she saw the ring. "G-Genesis what are you saying?" She asked. Genesis smiled. "Elena Yang wants me to marry both of you but only if you are fine with this." He replied. There was silence for a min till Genesis saw Elena coming out from under the pipe. He noticed she had the ring on her finger and a smile was formed on her face.

Genesis helped her out and she tackled him and kissed him. "I will Genesis... I dont care if I have to share you but I will marry you." She said with excitement. Genesis smiled." Good which means we can do a wedding today to make it official." He spoke. She shook her head. "No... If your marrying Yang in two days I want it to be a double wedding where you marry both of us." She said. Genesis thought for a second before hearing a voice behind him. "Alright. I dont mind Were both going to be his wife anyway so why not. However it will take some time to explain things to my family but they might understand when I say it was my idea." Genesis turned around to see Yang had said those words and smiled. "Fine a double wedding it is." Genesis agreed. Both girls hugged Genesis and smiled at him.

Together the three would become a weird but healthy family. There were just two days till the wedding hopefully nothing tries to interfere with their plans... Or will it... Probably not but then again anything is possible...


	4. Hydras surprise

_**(Chapter 4: Hydra's surprise)**_

The morning light shown through Genesis and Yangs bedroom window. Genesis like every day was the first to wake up. He quietly yawned and looked around the room. "Man yesterday really was eventful now was it?" He thought. Suddenly he felt movement on his right side and smiled at the sight of Yang cuddling up next to him. At the same time Genesis felt movement on his left and remembered everything from yesterday and smiled again when he saw Elena cuddled up to him as well. "Hmm... I might be stuck in here for a lot longer than I thought. He tried his best to get up but once he sat up he was quickly taken down by the force of two girls holding onto both of his arms fully asleep.

He looked down to see both of the girls laying on his chest and looking up towards him. "Where do you think your going babe?" Asked Yang with a wink. "Yep we wanna do something for you Genesis." Winked Elena. Genesis blushed and nodded. The two girls smiled and got out of bed and went to their bathroom for a second. Genesis heart began racing. The bathroom door slowly opened and both Elena and Yang entered their room. Yang and Elena were both wearing very revealing swim suits. Genesis face turned blood red. Elena giggled. "Hehe, I knew that would be your reaction." She said.

Yang winked at Genesis. "Yeah. I told Elena that you and I have already made love and she got jealous and I told her before we left the hospital that while you went home we should go out and get these swim suits for your eyes and we all should do some naughty stuff." She spoke causing Genesis's heart to race. In front of him now crawling on the bed to him were two very attractive girls who were going to be marrying him tomorrow. Elena crawled up to Genesis face and began kissing him. Yang started kissing his chest.

When the kiss broke Elena looked deep into Genesis eyes. "Genesis... Its my first time so you should be gentle with me ok?" She asked. Genesis nodded. The three spent hours in the bedroom making love to one another.

 _ **(After the moment)**_

Genesis laid there on the bed holding onto Yang and Elena who were laying their heads on his chest. "Girls...That was..." He stopped as the two girls looked at him. "Freaking amazing." HE finished. The two girls blushed. "Baby at first I was skeptical about the idea of marrying both of you but after that Im game." Said Elena. Yang blushed and nodded. "Yeah it was freaking awesome." She added.

Suddenly Genesis's scroll began ringing. Genesis answered it to see it was Hydra. "Yo Hydra whats up bro?" He asked. "Genesis my main man so I hear you are marrying Yang and now Elena thanks to your soon to be sister Ruby. I was wondering if my lady friend could come to Yang and Elena's batchlorette party?" He asked. Genesis smiled. "First bro sure. Second You never told me you had a lady friend... Who is she?" Asked Genesis. "Well come on out and meet her." Replied Hydra.

Genesis was curious and along with Elena and Yang got dressed and walked to the front door. Once the door was opened Genesis noticed Yang's eyes turn red. He used his power to hold her back. "Whoa Yang whats wrong?" He asked. Yang turned to Genesis trying to get him to let go. "Baby let me go I have a score to settle with her." She replied. He turned to Hydra's girlfriend. She had Black and pink hair along with one black eye and one pink. "Well Genesis this is Neo I think Yang has met her but I know its the first time for you." Hydra spoke.

Genesis thought for a second before remembering Yang talk about the encounters with Neo. She would tend to mess with her in their fights and it looks as though she was out for blood against her. But Genesis felt something different about Neo than what Yang told him. She felt Calm... Even as if she was happy. Genesis turned to Yang. "Babe go sit down and we will join you in a minute." Said Genesis. Yang looked at him calmed down and nodded.

Genesis waved the two in and Genesis and Elena joined Yang on the couch. "So Hydra...I'm curious... how did you and Neo actually get together?" Genesis asked. Hydra held Neo close causing her to smile. "Well It actually started after that destruction of your school. I found Neo sitting in the rain all by herself she was crying. and I knew I had to do something for her." He spoke.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Hydra walked around the destroyed beacon looking at the once proud school. "Genesis... I wish I could of gone to this school with you... We would have been the two coolest people there. Well Shadow and Magma would want to go too." He thought. Hydra turned a corner and noticed a girl sitting in the rain on a bench she was crying and didnt have a umbrella to cover her from the rain. Hydra walked towards her and noticed a umbrella on the ground not too far from her. He picked it up and opened it and placed it above her._

 _"Uhh Hello... My name is Noah but friends call me Hydra its sort of my call sign." He stopped for a second and handed her the umbrella before sitting down next to her. "Who are you?" He asked. She pulled out her scroll and typed something. When she was done she shown it to Neo. "My name is Neo." The text shown. Hydra nodded. "Ahh so you cant speak Neo?" He asked. She nodded. "Well mind if I hang with you for a bit?" He asked again. She thought for a bit before shrugging her shoulders._

 _Hydra extended his hand. "Well anyway nice to meet you." He spoke. She looked at it for a second before slowly taking it and shaking it. Hydra thought for a second. "Oh hey I was going to ask why are you out here alone crying?" He asked. She began typing on her scroll. When she finished she showed it to Hydra again. "Someone very important to me was killed and I dont know what to do anymore." The message shown. Hydra looked at her and noticed she began crying again. He knew only one thing to do. He wrapped a arm around her and held her close._

 _Neo's eyes widened for a second but she gave in to her sadness and turned to Hydra and placed her head into his chest as she cried. Hydra rubbed her back and made sure the umbrella was covering her. He thought for a second and smiled. "Hey Neo.. Its getting late I found a place we could stay for the night then I can help you find some of your friends in the morning." He assured. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes and nodded with a smile. The two walked side by side under the umbrella Hydra a bit taller than Neo but still happy that she had someone to keep her company even if it was just for a little while._

 _Hydra and Neo made there way to the hotel and got a room. He waved Neo into the room and she laid down on the bed closest to the window. Hydra yawned and took off his shirt and laid in the other bed. "Hey Neo could I ask you something?"He asked. She turned to him and nodded._

 _"Well its just I know that your from that White fang group who attacked Becon." At that point Neo turned her head. "Its ok Neo I wont hold it against you. You see Before I was a good guy I was someone who killed for the shear fun of it.. I know what its like to work for the bad guys... Dont worry I wont turn you in." Neo turned her head again at Hydra confused. She began typing on her phone. "You used to kill for fun too?" She typed. Hydra smiled. "Yeah Until Genesis found me. Thanks to him and my new family I am who I am today."_

 _Neo turned her entire body around facing him and sat criss cross. "This Genesis hes like you?" She typed. Hydra nodded. "Yeah he told me he was used as a killer by mad men. Until one day someone saved him like he did for me." He spoke. Neo thought for a bit. "Umm. Noah... Could I ask you something?" She typed as she formed a blush._

 _Hydra nodded. "Yeah anything for you. Were friends now." He replied. Neo smiled and began typing. "DO you think someone like you could ever like someone like me?" She typed. Hydra's eyes widened and he nodded. "Its kinda fast to ask me something like that but truth be told yeah I think your really cute and so far as long as ive known you from about a a few hours ago I think your nice." He replied. Neo's face turned red but she smiled while hiding her face behind her scroll. thinking to herself. "H-He...He likes me..." She thought. She began typing something and Hydra was confused on what she was typing about._

 _She shown her scroll to him and Hydra blushed._

 _"Noah Ive only known you for a little while but I actually noticed you back in the tournament I used my symbolance to turn my hair pure black and my eyes green. But... a few days ago I thought you were some scumbag who just treated girls like a peice of meat...But today I found out your really a nice guy... I wanna say I really like you but I dont deserve you... You are so nice and I hurt people still. I wanna know what its like to be like that...I wanna be like you... I wanna be with you..." She typed._

 _Hydra shook his head. "Your wrong Neo. I am alot like you. You just need someone to show you the light. And if in time you will allow me to be there to protect you if you ever need it." He promised._

 _She blushed and smiled "Thank you" She typed. She slowly got undressed and into some sleep wear. Hydra looked at the celing and smiled about what Neo typed to him. Suddenly outside the rain began to pick up again and the thunder and lightning began to light up the sky. Hydra looked outside the window before turning around to the wall and was about to fall asleep until he felt something enter his blanket. He turned his head a bit to see Neo cuddling up to him. He wanted to ask why but she was already asleep. He smiled at her and turned around so she could cuddle up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The two fell asleep._

 _The next morning Hydra woke up to Neo looking at him with a smile. She was still under his covers. "Hey Neo I wanted to ask why did you get in my bed last ni-" He was interupted by Neo who kissed him. She began typing something. "We have to keep this a secret from everyone but I wanna be with you ok?" She typed._

 _Hydra smiled. "Alright Neo... Promise I wont tell anyone." He assured. She smiled and hugged him._

 _The two would go on dating in secret for years sharing moments together. Neo told Hydra everything about her and_ _Hydra told Neo his back story. Over the Years Neo began falling in love with Hydra and she began converting towards the side of good because of his kindness._

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

Genesis looked at Hydra. "So your saying that Neo is one of us now?" He asked. Hydra nodded as Neo leaned her head against him and he wrapped his arm around her."Yeah She told me that she wants to help us in our fight if you will have her." He spoke. Genesis smiled. "Well Neo I would love for you to join but I wanna put this with Yang." He said as he turned to Yang. She sighed and got up and walked in front of Neo. Neo looked up and stared at Yang. "Neo I dont know how to accept someone I have been in fights with for years but Genesis is going to be my husband soon and he is never wrong about a person. If your truly good now then im fine with it." She spoke as she held out her hand but Neo got up and hugged Yang. Genesis turned to Hydra and gave him a thumbs up.

"So we have a few hours till our parties happen wanna go take a walk just you and I Hydra?" Asked Genesis. Hydra nodded. The two walked through the woods. Genesis turned to Hydra. "So Were getting more allies now.. Im impressed how everything is turning out." He spoke. Hydra looked away for a second and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well... Im sorry about your father... He was a great guy and he didn't deserve to die. But I wanna do everything I can to pay him back for everything he did for us." Hydra spoke. Genesis patted Hydra's shoulder. "Thanks bro. Anyway party starts in a bit lets take the Lancer and grab our friends."Said Genesis. Hydra nodded.


	5. PARTY?

_**(Chapter 5: Party?)**_

About a hour after Hydra and Genesis took a walk the two entered the mighty vessel The LANCER. Genesis looked around to see cobwebs starting to form in it. The ship had not moved in a few years and no one was around to take care of it.

Genesis turned to Hydra who nodded and summoned Leviathan and swung it causing water to form around it until he thrusted the spear towards the wall splashing it with water. Hydra did his best to clean the entire place with water. Genesis turned his head to see Magma and Shadow enter the vessel. Magma patted Hydra's shoulder and Hydra recalled all of his water back into the spear. Magma then summoned his blades Ifrit and used the heat to warm up the ship to dry any water that remained.

Shadow then tagged in to this and switched with Magma and brought out his weapon lich and used the power of his new great sword to move objects that were fallen back into place. To finish this job off Genesis tagged in with Bahamut his powerful sword and gave power back to the ship causing it to reactivate and began to hover. At that point Genesis magma hydra and shadow shared a high five and began driving it towards vale where he told Juane Sun Ren Neptune and Lance to meet them.

Juane looked up to see The LANCER flying towards there location. "Hey its Genesis!" Shouted Juane. Sun Neptune and Ren smiled and when the ship was close enough they were given rope ladders to get on. Suddenly Genesis scroll began ringing and he noticed it was Yang. He quickly picked it up and answered. "Hey baby whats up?" He asked. "Babe its not fair that you and the guys get to use your ship while us girls are bored here at home." Said Yang.

Genesis thought for a second but only one Idea popped up in his head. "Well how about we have one big party here ill get some food and we can chill or even play games you know just have fun."He said. "Really babe? That would be awesome.. Love you... Oh and Elena says love you as well.. See you in a bit." Yang said before hanging the scroll up.

Genesis turned to his well current crew and they all nodded. "Hell it would be cooler with more people." Said Shadow. "Yeah I could hang with you guys and Pyrra." Said Juane. Alright but I call first on the game." Said Hydra. Everyone agreed and quickly flew the ship back to the house where he picked up the girls. On the girls side was (Elena Yang Ruby Weiss Blake Pyrra Coco Nora Neo) and on the guys side was Genesis Shadow Magma Hydra Ren Juane Lance Sun Neptune) Genesis looked around at the group and even though a lot of their friends couldn't make it he only needed to know if one other would come so he dialed a number into his scroll and quickly spoke when the person answered.

"Hey Mia... Wanna come to the party were having today its celebrating my engagement to Elena and Yang?" He asked. The phone was silent for a second before Genesis noticed crying on Mia's side. "Mia you ok?" He asked. Everyone waited for a answer before hearing her beginning to speak. "Uh.. No thank you... I...I'm really busy today." She replied. Genesis thought for a second before hanging up and activating a portal to Mia and jumped in alone.

Mia sat on her bed next to the wall and was crying while hiding her face behind her legs. Genesis walked over to her and sat at the end of her bed. "Why did you come here Genesis?" She asked. "Whats wrong Mia?" He replied with his question. She was silent for a second before speaking up. "Before died he told me something that really disturbed me..." She spoke. Genesis was confused. "What did he say and why didn't you call him daddy or father?" He asked. She began tearing up again.

"He told me Im not really Mia... Fact is the real Mia didn't even get born... She was a miscarriage and didn't even get a chance at life. I'm actually a cyborg that your father created for your mother because when she learned her daughter died before being born it crushed her. He did all he could to find the brain of Mia... It was still underdeveloped but it was enough for him to work with. He spent days reviving the brain until he added machine parts. I was his first successful cyborg that could grow as if I was human. But before we could even be a family we were taken from her. I grew up thinking I was Mia... But it was all a lie." She finished.

Genesis sat next to her and hugged her. "I dont care if your fake or not... Your real to me and thats all that matters... You still have her brain in a way you are her..." He assured. She turned her head away from him. "I wish the real Mia was born so you could have your real sister instead of a machine." She said softly. Genesis sighed. "Mia being someone who has lost a lot I can tell you life isn't perfect shit happens for a reason and it can only make us stronger... Be you man or machine were all part of one big plan. Having you as a sister is better than not having one at all. Besides were not so different we both have human and machine parts. Tell you what take your time and think about coming and when you feel like it ill let you come to the party ok?" He asked.

She nodded. Suddenly the wall was broken in and troops from the Children of Chaos entered aiming their guns at Genesis and Mia. Genesis summoned his sword. "Get back from my sister and I were not looking for a fight today.." He yelled. A man walked in from the hole and laughed. "Neither are we Reaper... Were looking to just end your life with you not taking any actions." He said. Genesis noticed it was the man from along time ago before he ended back in Remnant. But for some reason he didnt look like that same man. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man laughed. "Who am I.. Im surprised you dont know... Well it has been along time and things have changed over the years... My name is... Well it was Commander Decon.. But thanks to the powers of our lord I have changed my name is now Gilgamesh.. Named after the legendary warrior Gilgamesh... And just as powerful." He said as he slammed his fist into Genesis stomach causing him to fall to his knees and coughing up blood. Mia became angry and picked up Genesis's sword. "Leave my brother alone!" She yelled. Gilgamesh laughed.

"Kill the android. And then kill her brother..." He commanded as he left the room. Suddenly every soldier in the room began opening fire onto the two. Mia did her best to block bullets with Genesis sword but kept getting hit until. "Bam!" A bullet hit her head knocking her to the ground. If she wasnt a robot it would of killed her instantly. She was shielding Genesis from more bullets and thinking as the life was being taken from her as he was knocked out.

"I love you brother... Even if im not really Mia... You Daddy and mommy made me feel like I was real... Thank you." She said. She summoned a portal back to the ship and pushed Genesis in and closed it as the soldiers stormed the room shooting her until she fell to the ground unresponsive. She was gone...

Genesis woke up a few minutes later and looked around to see his friends starring at him. Genesis noticed he was laying on Yangs lap and she had a wet cloth pressed against his head. "Wheres Mia?" He asked. Everyone in the room went dark on Genesis until. "Before she was... Uh... Killed she sent me a message and told us everything and told us to tell you that she loved you so much... that she will miss you. She... " Elena stopped. "Shes dead Genesis." Pyrra finished. Genesis got up and tried to call her but no response. "No no no no no" genesis started saying repeatedly. Shadow and Yang started trying to comfort him but it didn't work Genesis started breaking stuff around him. "NO NO NO NO NO NO! DAMMIT NO!" Genesis was furious..." DAMMIT ILL KILL EVERY ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS!" He yelled as he fell to the floor to his knees. Everyone rushed to his side. "She didnt deserve to die... Mia was kind... She didn't... She wouldn't hurt anyone... Dammit why does this keep happening... Innocent people keep getting killed from the intentions of madmen..." He spoke softly as tears ran down his face.

Yang and Elena hugged him. "Honey its ok... its going to be ok.." Yang assured. After about a hour of comforting him Genesis was finally back to his old self. Genesis stood on the top deck of the Lancer looking out onto the the night sky. "Father... Now Mia... I cant let Elena or even Yang get hurt. Suddenly Yang walked onto the deck holding two drinks. She walked over to Genesis and handed him a drink. "Genesis you ok?" She asked. Genesis nodded. "Yeah I am now thanks to you and Elena. I'm alot happier now that you all tried so hard to calm me down.." Said Genesis.

Yang smiled and kissed his cheek. "Baby we will always be here for you... We love you... I love you...Elena loves you... We will do anything to make you happy." She said as she took a drink. Genesis hugged her tightly as he took a drink. "Yang Promise me you will be safe and if it comes to it I want you and Elena to leave... Because I have lost most of my family excluding friends You Elena and Mother are the only family I will have and have left..." He spoke. Yang remembered and felt her stomach. "Well... Actually thats why I wanted to come up here... Truth be told.. Your about to get another member to your family if you know what I mean.." She said quietly.

Genesis turned his head and his eyes widened brightly. "Wait Yang you mean to tell me..." He stopped. Yang nodded. "Yeah Im pregnant... Were going to have a child..." She said. Genesis placed the drink down and with all his might lifted Yang and spun her around in celebration. "IM GONNA BE A DADDY!" He yelled. At this point Elena walked in and smiled. "Ahh Yang you told him?" She asked. Yang nodded. Elena playfully pouted. "Darn I wanted to tell him." She spoke with a wink. Genesis lifted Yang over his shoulders and picked up Elena. The three were really happy. Elena looked at Yang and smiled. "Should we tell our friends this news?" She asked.

Yang nodded and the three left the upper deck and into the room where everyone was having the best time of their life. Shadow saw Genesis enter the room with a smile and new something was up. "Yo Genesis whats up bro?" He asked. Genesis waited for everyone to gather and Elena and Yang patted his shoulders. "Everyone I have a really big announcement... Im going to be a Daddy! Yang is pregnant." He yelled.

Everyone cheered and another celebration began. Weiss went over to Genesis and Smiled and hugged him. "Im so happy for you Genesis that means I get one more cousin. Its exiting." She said. Genesis smiled and hugged her back. "Yep I am so happy." He replied. The party would continue all night and Genesis Elena and Yang went to bed early to get ready for the wedding tomorrow. All of their friends decided to stay in the ship in the guest rooms. Genesis laid there thinking to himself as Elena and Yang slept next to him. "Im getting married tomorrow... Im also going to be a daddy..." He thought. He slowly went to sleep as Yang and Elena shifted in their sleep holding onto Genesis.

 _ **(Meanwhile Back on Earth)**_

Soldiers presented to body of Mia to Gilgamesh who laughed. "Good now that Reaper knows were serious he will finally give up and come home where we can finally finish our goal." He spoke as he turned around to Zagrath and his new and old high ups. "Gilgamesh extract all data from that bot for future research when we take over Remnant... Let the power of Chaos reign for eternity." Zagrath yelled as everyone all cheered.


	6. A wedding for 2

_**(Chapter 6: A Wedding for 2)**_

Today was the day of the wedding between Yang Genesis and Elena. Now I know what your thinking. But stop it weirdo. Anyway Genesis and Yang were in there separate rooms getting ready with their Brides mates for Yang and Groomsmen for Genesis. Because of the war they had to rush a wedding just in case something would happen to Genesis or even Yang and the baby. Now were is Elena you may ask? Well no one had seen her the entire day but as they say in show business the show must go on.

Genesis looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at how good he looked. Shadow walked behind him and laughed. "Look at you bro years ago you wouldn't be caught dead in a suit let alone a wedding tux but now you seem to enjoy it." He spoke. Genesis laughed back. "Yeah well when you look this good its worth it. Anyway any word about Elena?" He asked. Shadow looked away. "No... Not one person here knows where she is." He replied. Genesis scratched his head. "Well we cant stop the wedding now it could mean bad luck. Its fine for now ill get married to her another day for now I have to finish getting ready and get married.

At this point Hydra and Magma walked in. "Yo Genesis five minutes till we have to be up at the alter... You ready yet?" He asked. Genesis nodded and began walking out of the room with his friends following him. Magma walked up to Genesis and placed a arm on Genesis shoulder. "*Sniff* Im so happy for you bro..." He turned to the others. "Our little Genesis is growing up" He sarcastically continued. Genesis laughed and playfully pushed Magma. Magma Hydra and Shadow all joined in to the laugh. Hydra looked away. "*SIGH* Ya know if anything goes wrong in the war ill really miss these idiot moments with you guys." He spoke quietly.

Shadow smiled. "Hydra dont worry. If anything happens we will use Genesis as a bullet shield hell with how stubborn he is the bullets will deflect off him and hit all the enemies." He joked. Genesis smirked. "Yeah I bet you would like that." He replied. Together the four entered the church and stood at their side of the alter waiting for Yang. Hydra texted Neo who was lucky enough to become a brides mate. "Hey baby is Yang ready yet?" He texted. About five minutes later Neo had finally texted back. "Shes almost ready Noah. She wants to know if Genesis is ready though?" She replied. "Yeah everything is all set on our end." He replied.

Shadow looked around at the audience in the church. All the family and friends that Genesis had made through this wild adventure. "Yo Genesis what songs we playing when we get to the reception?" Shadow asked. Genesis smiled and turned his head. "Its a secret I grabbed the song sheets before we left today." He spoke. Suddenly.

The music began playing and Genesis turned his head back to see Tai walking in Yang who was in a beautiful white dress and had her face covered. He smiled at her and waited as they made there way up to the alter. Shadow fistbumbed Genesis from behind and gave him a quiet "Your so lucky bro" Moment. Yang turned her eyes and smiled through the vail her soon to be husband was just a few feet away. Genesis met Tai and Yang at the front of the alter and Tai hugged Yang and turned to Genesis with a smile. "Take good care of her son." He spoke Genesis nodded.

Tai let go of Yangs hand and walked to his seat. Genesis smiled and took Yangs hand and the two stood right in front of the alter. Lance then appeared and grabbed a big book. Oh did i mention that Lance is legally allowed to marry people... Yeah comes with the rank.

Lance smiled at the two and took a deep breath. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today on this beautiful day to celebrate the bond of marriage between Genesis Oto and Yang Xiao long. Now the couple have decided to write their own vows so Genesis would you like to start?" He asked. Genesis nodded and looked at Yangs hand. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Yang from the first day I met you all these years ago I knew there was something special about you. For as long as I have known you, You've made my life nothing but amazing. There isnt enough words I could think of to describe how I feel about are the most amazing smart strong and beautiful and fun girl I have ever met... I love you so much and for as long as I live I will repay you for your kindness and love towards me... I love you baby." He finished.

Yang smiled and quietly spoke. "I love you to" She said. Lance turned to Yang and smiled. Miss Xiao long. Yang took a deep breath. "Genesis every day ive known you has been one awesome adventure. You know how to have fun in so many ways. You are Smart strong and really kind.. I look forward to spending my life with you as husband and wife. And Years down the road When were older I wanna know that we wil still love each other... And when our child is born I know he or she will be happy knowing that your here to protect us... I love you so much Genesis... And I always will. " She finished.

Genesis wiped a tear from his eye and mouthed love you too. Lance smiled at the two and waved his hand. "You may now present the ring." Genesis nodded and Hutch walked over to his son who held the pillow with the rings. He helped the child walk over to Genesis and Yang. Genesis and Yang smiled at the child and they each took the ring they would give the other. Genesis quickly patted the childs head and turned back to Yang. He looked deep into her eye and took her hand. "With this ring I show my love for you." He spoke as he placed the ring on her finger. Yang blushed and took his hand. "With this ring my love for you will become eternal. " She spoke as she placed the ring on his finger.

Lance smiled and the two turned to him. "Now if there is anyone who would wish these two not to be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace." He spoke. The room was silent. He turned back to the two. "Alright Yang Xaio long do you take Geneis Oto to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. till death shall you part?" He asked. Yang smiled. "I Do" She said. Lance turned to Genesis. "Genesis Oto. Do you take Yang Xiao long to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death shall you part?" He asked. Genesis nodded. "I Do" He replied. Lance smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me by THE ORDER I know pronounce you Husband and Wife... You may now kiss the bride." He finished. Genesis smiled and lifted the vail. Yang blushed and smiled at him. The two entered their very first kiss as newly weds. Lance turned to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Mister and Miss Oto. Lets give them a round of applause." he spoke as everyone began clapping and cheering for the two. Genesis quickly grabbed Yangs hand and the two left the room.

Shadow and Magma shared a highfive and got ready to play music at the reception. Genesis met up with his team and everyone nodded at each other. "Alright bros lets get this party started. Ill sit Yang down at our table and meet you guys up there ok?" He asked. "Hell ya bro!" Shouted Hydra. Genesis walked over to the main table with Yang and kissed her cheek. "Got some good songs for you today." He spoke. She smiled and kissed him on his lips. "Cant wait baby." She said. Genesis winked and walked to the stage.

Genesis started playing Another song about the weekend acoustic version just for Yang.

Genesis finished and everyone cheered. His friends joined him at the table and Genesis sat next to his new wife. She hugged his arm and Genesis smiled. "Miss me?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah.. As always loved your music." She said with a smile. Genesis kissed her head. "Love you" He spoke. She blushed. Everyone began eating and enjoying conversations. Shadow got up and tapped his glass. "Hello can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked. Everyone settled down and faced Shadow. "Hello everyone My name is Shadow and Im the best man. I would like to say my speech for the bride and groom." He spoke.

Everyone paid attention. Shadow pulled out a little piece of paper. "Alright Yang before I have a chance to say love you both. You guys make a beautiful couple. Yang you really know how to keep Genesis here happy. Now we should warn you just like us hes a big idiot. But you should be happy cause he makes you happy. Good luck guys." He finished. Everyone clapped and Genesis patted Shadows shoulder as he sat down. Blake suddenly got up and tapped her glass." Hello I would like to say my speech now to the newlyweds." She spoke.

Blake took a deep breath. "Yang Im so happy that you found someone as incredible as Genesis to be with you for the rest of your life. Same for you Genesis Yang is amazing and I know you know that now. Hope you have a happy life and I cant wait for your child to be born. Love you both." She finished. Everyone clapped and Hydra walked away to the music and began playing a slow song and grabbed the mic. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS WATCH THE LOVELY COUPLE HAVE THEIR FIRST DANCE AS HUSBAND AND WIFE." He spoke.

Genesis took Yang by the hand and onto the dance floor. She held him close and he looked her in the eyes as the two swayed back and forth. Yang blushed as she felt him holding her close. She felt safe in his arms even if she could take care of herself she knew she needed him now.

Yang looked into Genesis eyes and the two shared a kiss. "Genesis I love you so much." She said. Genesis smiled at her. "I love you too Yang." He replied. The two finished their dance and smiled as everyone cheered for them. Yang led Genesis towards the gifts that their friends got for them and together they opened them. They were given common essentials like dishes. some new appliances. Shadow got Yang and Genesis passes for a week at the hotsprings and Yang winked at Genesis when she saw it. Genesis blushed at that but smiled when his mother walked up to them and hugged both of them.

"Honey Im so happy for the both of you. Not only am I getting a daughter but also a grandchild in 9 months. Oh before your father passed he made something for you and Yang. He figured it would be great for you to have." She stopped and whistled. Suddenly a wolf like robot appeared from out of nowhere and stopped next to Sapphire. "Hello Sapphire how may I assist you today?" It asked. Sapphire smiled and pet its head. "Genesis Yang I would like you to meet Wolf Your father called him Blade Wolf but I call him Wolf. And as of today hes yours." She finished as Wolf looked up at her. "Ma'am are my orders to go with your son and this woman?" Wolf asked. Sapphire nodded. "Yeah Bladewolf I would like to meet your new family. Genesis my son who I told you about and his wife Yang. And In nine months you will meet another member of the family." She finished.

Blade wolf turned to Yang. "Is the one named Yang pregnant?" Asked Wolf. Yang nodded feeling her stomach. "Yeah Nice to meet you wolf." She said as she held out her hand. Wolf shook it and turned to Genesis. "You are my new Master? Genesis?" Wolf asked. Genesis smiled and nodded. "I guess so. Its good to meet you buddy." He spoke and pet Wolfs head. Wolf turned to Sapphire and nodded. "I will protect my new family with my life Ma'am" Wolf assured. Sapphire smiled and walked away. Wolf turned to Yang and Genesis. "I will scout the area to make sure no one will ruin your wedding call me when you need me and ill meet you as fast as I can." He promised. Genesis nodded and Wolf left the area.

The night was almost finished Genesis and Yang left the wedding reception and into his muscle car that his mother gave to him years before. Yang was really happy to finally be married to Genesis. She turned to him and before they left the area and to their house for the first night of romance as husband and wife she kissed him and waved bye to everyone.

Genesis started driving off towards their house. Yang looked out her side of the car and smiled at the rainbow she saw outside. "Genesis look a rainbow it must be our lucky day." She spoke. Genesis chuckled. "Well tonight is going to be a lucky night Yang." He said with a wink. Yang blushed but giggled and kissed Genesis cheek. Genesis smiled. "Baby save it for when we get home ok?" He asked. Yang pouted. "Ok.." She playfully said.

Genesis stopped at their home and helped Yang out of the car and carried her bridle style and up to their room. He placed her on the bed and the two began getting undressed. Genesis laid next to Yang under the sheets and began kissing. He felt her body next to his and held her close. "Genesis I love you... And I cant wait for our baby to be born. Tonight lets be together all night ok?" She asked. Genesis blushed. "Yeah all night baby... I love you so much." He replied.

The two would spend the night in bed making love to another only getting out to take a shower where they would continue to make love. They made love until the sun came up and they finally went to bed. Yang was exhausted and fell asleep in Genesis arms laying her head on his chest.

 _ **(The next morning)**_

Yang was the first to wake up today and did her best to keep Genesis comfortable in bed as she slowly left the room and downstairs as Ruby entered the house. Yang smiled. "Morning little sis whats up?" She asked. Ruby smiled. "Nothing Just wanted to see you today is Genesis awake yet?" She asked. Yang shook her head and motioned for Ruby to lower her voice. "Shh. I want Genesis to sleep soundly so I can do something nice for him." She quietly spoke. Ruby smirked. "Ohhh You wanna do something naughty with him dont you?" She asked. Yang smiled and shook her head. "NO we spent all night doing that no today I wanna make breakfast for him like he always does for me." She replied. Ruby smiled and nodded. "Ill help if thats ok?" She asked. Yang nodded and the two quietly and quickly made some breakfast for Genesis and Yang and Ruby.

Yang felt her stomach and smiled. "I cant wait Ruby nine more months and Ill have a baby." She said. Ruby hugged Yang. "I cant wait Sis." She said with happiness. However a few seconds later Genesis scroll rang and Yang could hear him wake up and answer. "Hello?... Wait what...You sure you saw... Hmm...I see... Thank you..." He finished and hung up the scroll. Yang walked upstairs and into their room. "Baby whats wrong?" She asked. Genesis looked at the ceiling and placed his hands on his head. "I-its Elena they found her... Dead...She was killed by the Children of Chaos and her power was taken from her which killed her... Hutch told me they gave her a proper burial..." He finished. Yang began tearing up and walked over to Genesis and hugged him. "Baby im so sorry... Are you going to be ok?" She asked. Genesis nodded wiping tears from his eyes. "Well yeah and no... Yeah cause ill get them back for all the important people they took from me and no cause I failed my promise... I cant protect anyone." He stopped.

Yang kissed Genesis. "Dont say that... You've protected us so many times... And I know Elena wouldn't want you to think that..." She said. Genesis smiled and kissed her. "Thank you Baby." He spoke. Yang smiled. "Besides I need my big strong man to help me take care of our child soon." She said cutely. Genesis blushed and smiled. "Promise babe." He spoke.

 _ **(4 years later)**_

Yang and Genesis have lived a life of solitude back on Remnant as His friends took over for Genesis for awhile while he relaxes. Its sort of like a really long well deserved break. In the middle of the night Genesis and Yang were sound asleep in bed as the rain poured down outside their house.

Yang woke up to movement in their bed and moved the covers to see their daughter climbing her way up to the spot between Genesis and Yang on the bed. Yang wiped her eyes. "Oh Yuna You had a bad dream again?" She asked. (Yuna is Yangs and Genesis four year old daughter. She has her mothers hair but fathers hair color and mothers eyes. Purple eyes and Brown hair for anyone who didnt know.) "Yeah mommy can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" she asked. Yang smiled and helped her up between her and Genesis. "Here you are safe between Daddy and I ok Yuna?" She asked. Yuna smiled and hugged Yang. "Thank you Mommy. Good night Mommy and Daddy love you." She said as she fell to sleep in her mothers arms. Yang smiled at her daughter.

"hehe. She looks like her Daddy when she sleeps." Yang thought as she fell back to sleep.


	7. The Child of Legend

( _ **Chapter 7: The child of legend**_ )

( _ **The next morning**_ )

The sun rays shown through the window of Yang and Genesis's room hitting Genesis face. Slowly he woke up and stretched with a yawn. He stopped as he felt something small holding onto his back and turned to see his daughter sleeping between Yang and him. He smiled and turned around and watched his daughter and Yang sleep. "Hmm. She must have had a bad dream last night again. Well im glad that Yang let her in bed it was a stormy night last night." He thought.

Yang slowly began waking up and smiled at Genesis. "Morning honey." She spoke quietly as the two tried their best to not wake up Yuna giving each other a good morning kiss. Yang broke the kiss and began stroking Yuna's hair. She looked at Genesis with a smile. "Hehe... She looks so much like her father when she sleeps.." She spoke. Genesis nodded. "Yeah baby. Its been four years now and I still cant believe that I have a daughter.. That im a daddy." He replied. Yang giggled. "Yeah and she really loves her daddy.. Lets do something nice for her even though yesterday was her birthday I wanna do something nice for her if your fine with that." Yang finished.

Genesis smiled and kissed Yuna's forehead. "Yeah I would love to do something fun as a family." He replied. At this point Yuna began opening her eyes and smiled at her father. "Morning Daddy." She said with a smile. Genesis hugged her. "Good morning Yuna. Did you sleep well?" He asked. She nodded as she yawned. "Yeah Mommy and Daddy help me sleep at night. " She said. Yang turned to Genesis and smiled. "Sound familiar honey?" Said Yang. Genesis chuckled. "Yeah just like when we first met." He replied. Genesis slowly got out of bed and stretched as he began getting dressed. Yang picked up Yuna and held her close. "Honey ill give Yuna a bath and meet you downstairs ok?" She asked. Genesis nodded. "Alright. Ill go say morning to Wolf." He replied.

Genesis walked downstairs and into the living room where he met Bladewolf who was sleeping on the couch. "Morning wolf." He spoke. Wolf stretched and looked towards Genesis. "Good morning Genesis. Where is Yang and Yuna?" He asked. Genesis pointed upstairs. "Yang is giving Yuna a bath and then we will be spending the day as a family." He replied. Wolf began walking towards Genesis. "May I accompany your family today Genesis?" He asked. Genesis smiled and nodded. "Yeah Wolf you know your part of the family." He replied. Wolf nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to be in your family." Wolf spoke as he walked back to the couch.

Genesis sat on the couch and pet Wolf as he thought of everything they could do today as a family. Suddenly Yang walked down stairs holding Yuna who was wearing a white sundress with some little cowgirl boots and on her head was a hairband that her Aunt Blake gave to her with cat ears that matched her hair color. She looked adorable. Yang smiled and placed her on Genesis lap as she walked into the kitchen to make some lunch for the three of them. Yuna smiled and hugged her father. "Look Daddy Im wearing my kitty ears that Aunt Blake gave me." She said. Genesis smiled. "Yeah and you look so cute sweetie." He replied. Yuna smiled and hugged him again.

Yuna turned to Blade wolf. "Wolfie do I look cute?" She asked. Wolf nodded. "Conclusion Yuna looks as cute as ever today." He replied. Yuna smiled and hugged Wolf. Yang walked back into the living room with a basket of sandwiches and drinks for the three of them. "everyone ready?" She asked. Genesis nodded and picked up Yuna in his arms and walked outside the house with Yang. Yang opened the door and Genesis helped Yuna into her car seat. Once he finished that Bladewolf got in the backseat next to Yuna and Genesis closed the door.

Genesis turned to face Yang who kissed him. Genesis held her close and smiled. "Lets have fun today ok baby?" He asked. She smiled and winked. "I have fun with you every day baby." She said. Genesis blushed and helped Yang In the car and closed the door. He walked over to his side and entered the drivers side of the car. He turned to Yuna and smiled. "Everyone ready?" He asked. Yuna smiled back with excitement. "YEAH!" She yelled. Yang giggled at her daughter and nodded. "Yep lets have fun." She replied. Wolf also nodded. "Statement... We will have fun today." He replied. Genesis nodded and drove off.

About five minutes into the drive Genesis's scroll began ringing and he answered it through his car. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey honey its mom I was digging through your fathers old files cause I felt like cleaning his old office well your new office. Anyway I found out something interesting about his past. Turns out Your father was married before he met me apparently his first wife was killed by the at the time Empire. But something that surprised me was that he and his wife had a child together.. A boy named... Samuel He is at this point living in Remnant somehow.. also his age is about 28 - 29 about somewhere around there. Your probably busy today but I have his last known location when you can could you look him up?" She asked.

Genesis thought for a second. "Sure mom but... Wait your saying... I have a older brother?" He asked. "Yes you also have a uncle thats not that much older than you.. Its your fathers younger brother named.. Havok, But for some reason Ive never met him... It says he goes by a new name now like he changed it.. G.a.b.r.a.n.t.h Gabranth? Yeah Gabranth. Anyway I need to look into him more but please when you can find your half brother Samuel. ok?" She asked. "Sure mom." He replied. Genesis felt a tug at his arm to see Yuna wanting to say something. "Yeah sweetie?" He asked. "I wanna talk to Grandma Daddy.." She said. Genesis smiled. "Hey mom someone wants to talk to you." He spoke.

"Yeah who?" She asked. "Me Grandma Yuna!" She replied. Sapphire giggled. "Hehe Hey Yuna!" She replied. Yuna smiled. "Im going on a picnic with Mommy and Daddy today" She said. Sapphire smiled. "Really that sounds nice. Hey Yuna when will you come see me again?" She asked. Yuna smiled. "I wanna see Grandma tomorrow." She quickly replied. Sapphire stopped for a second. "Oh baby im sorry Grandma is busy tomorrow how about this weekend?" She asked. Yuna smiled. "Ok Love you grandma." She replied. Sapphire smiled. "Love you too Yuna." She spoke. Genesis smiled. "Anyway Mom Send me the location and ill get to it later." He finished. "Alright honey Ill send Hydra to leave the information in your home." She replied. Genesis nodded. "Alright Mom talk to you later ok?" He said. Sapphire nodded. "Alright see ya honey." She finished as she hung up her scroll.

At this point the four ended up at the park where Genesis grabbed the basket and went to a spot under a tree and set up their picnic. Yang helped Yuna out of her car seat and walked over to Genesis who laid against the tree with his arms behind his head. Yang sat next to Genesis and let Yuna run around with Wolf to keep a eye on her. Yang laid her head against Genesis. "Could I come with you to meet your brother?" She asked. Genesis smiled and held Yang close. "Sure baby hes your brother in law might as well." He replied. Yang giggled and kissed his cheek. "You know Genesis I did tell you years ago that I would like to have two kids... If your still ok with that.." She said quietly. Genesis chuckled. "Yeah I would still like that. Maybe we could work on that tonight." He said with a wink. Yang blushed.

"Hehe I cant wait baby... Its been a few days since the last time we did it." She finished. Genesis smiled. "Yeah we have had Yuna crawl in our bed for the last few days. Besides I would love to have Yuna to get a little sister or brother. Since shes the only child in our group of friends." Genesis finished. Suddenly Genesis and Yang saw Wolf get thrown thirty feet past them and slam on the ground as they heard Yuna scream. The two got up to see Yuna running from A big Grim. But something was different. It looked as though it was being controlled. Genesis turned to Yang who nodded. "You get the Grim Ill get our daughter." She spoke. Genesis nodded and spawned his sword out of nowhere. Yang lunged and grabbed her daughter as Genesis slammed his sword onto the grims face. It didn't take long till Genesis realized that this beast wasnt a Grim but a synthetic beast from Earth.

Genesis turned to Yang but was suddenly rushed by a soldier who came out from behind the Beast. He quickly dodged the attack from the soldier and performed a back flip and quickly ran in front of Yang who was holding onto Yuna who was crying from being scared of the monster. Genesis pointed his sword towards the man. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" He asked. The man laughed. "I guess since your both going to die ill tell you... You see I was hired by a mister Zagrath to capture that child over their. What for im not sure but all I know is that ill be rich when this job is done. Killing you and blondy there is just something i love doing." He finished. Genesis glared at him. "Alright you told me your purpose but you still need to tell me who you are?" Genesis asked. The man placed his sword on his shoulders and grabbed the tip with his other hand. "Fine since you are going to die ill give you that as well... They call me Surge and as you probably guessed already im someone you hire to kill people you dont want to." He finished.

Genesis cringed. "So Surge you really want to kill me and my wife?" He asked. Surge nodded. "That is correct... Now... Die!" Yelled Surge as dashed towards Yang but was blocked by Genesis sword and pushed back. Suddenly the monster rushed Yang from behind and knocked her about twenty feet away from Genesis but she held onto Yuna for dear life until she hit the ground. Yuna got up and tried to help her mother but suddenly was grabbed by another man and dragged away from Yang. "DADDY!...MOMMY!..." She yelled. Genesis turned to see Yang down and Yuna being taken away. Before Genesis could do anything about it he was slammed on the back of the head by Surge and knocked out. The monster ran towards the other man and began walking away. Surge grabbed Yang and placed her next to Genesis. The two were unconscious and Surge smiled. "Now look I may be a mercenary but im still a good guy. Ill kill you both and place you in the same grave so you can both be together forever." He thought.

Surge lifted up his sword and went for a killing stab towards Genesis but was blocked by another weapon a scythe. Surge turned around to see a man accompanied by three girls. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Surge. The man laughed as his weapon came back to him like a boomerang and turned into a sword. "Names Qrow. And those two happen to be part of my family and I dont appreciate you trying to kill them punk." Said Qrow. Surge turned to the two on the ground smiled and turned back to Qrow and the others. "Oh this is good... Ill kill them then ill kill all four of you.. It will be a really good day for me." Surge joked. "But it doesn't matter you ill get to next time.. I already got the girl now i just have to get out of here... but dont worry you and I will have a match next time Qrow... And ill enjoy watching you scream as I take your life away." He continued as he dissapeared.

"I look forward to it..." Thought Qrow. Qrow looked towards Genesis and Yang and all four of them rushed to the two's side. "Genesis? Yang? Wake up.." Said Ruby. Qrow shook his head and patted her shoulders. "Its ok their just knocked out lets take them to their house and wait so we can prepare to rescue Yuna." He finished. Ruby nodded and the four helped Genesis and Yang into Genesis car and Qrow got into the drivers seat with Ruby in the passengers seat and Weiss in the back. Qrow turned to Blake who was still outside. "Whats up Blake?" Asked Ruby. Blake turned to the group. "Ill meet you at their house I will look for any clues we can start with." She said. Ruby nodded. "Be careful. She finished.

(Back on earth)

Yuna cried from behind her legs inside of the room she was placed in. She looked around the room for a second before she heard footsteps outside of her room. The door to her room opened and a big man walked in carrying a massive hammer on his back but was holding a small plate of food in his hands. He placed the plate on a table in the room and sat at one of the two chairs at the table and turned to Yuna. "Eat little one It is good to keep your strength up so you can grow up to be strong." He said. Yuna wiped her eyes and slowly walked over to the him and sat in the other chair at the table and began eating slowly.

"M-Mister... where is my Mommy and Daddy?" She asked. The man shook his shoulders. "That little one I cannot say but all I know is I am in charge of watching you." He finished. Yuna tried to see his face but couldn't because he was wearing armor and a worn golden helmet which hid his face. His armor style was close to that of a nordic warrior with a little greek influence into it. The man looked at the girl who was frightened at him and he smiled at her from behind his helmet. He slowly took it off revealing short brown hair on his head with a long beard and brown eyes. She noticed a scar going across his face.

"Mister what happened to your face?" Yuna asked. The man smiled. "Please call me... Gridd. You see I am a warrior and If your talking about this scar on my face its from a fight I had along time ago against a really big monster." Replied Gridd. Yuna continued to eat the food. "You arnt scared of the monsters?" She asked. Gridd shook his head. "No my master taught me to be brave to protect those I loved..." He finished. Yuna looked at Gridd. "My Mommy and Daddy always tell me that no matter what happens I should always be brave mommy even tells me stories about fighting monsters and she tells me stories about Daddy fighting monsters. She even tells me stories about when she and Daddy met and how much they love each other." She finished.

Gridd smiled and reached into the bag he carried and pulled out a apple and gave it to Yuna. "Here I was saving it for me later but I have alot of apples take one." He said with a smile. Yuna grabbed the apple and formed a smile. "Thank you ." She replied. Gridd then took out a small shiny orb and placed it into Yuna's hands. "Here also take this. Its a Summon orb but it doesn't work for me but it does make pretty lights who knows maybe it will work for you." He finished. Yuna placed the apple on the table and stared into the orb with a smile. "Wow its so pretty. I wish mommy and daddy was here to see this. "She said. Gridd got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "Who knows you might see you parents soon but for now get some rest for we have a big day tomorrow." He said. Yuna nodded and got into the bed in the room and tried her best to go to sleep. She held onto the summon orb which began showing pulses of rainbow lights.

What is going to happen to Yuna? Will Genesis ever meet his brother? Who is Gridd? And. Why was the summon orb glowing? All these questions will be answered next chapter.


	8. Wrath of a Guardian

( _ **Chapter 8: Wrath of a Guardian**_ )

( _ **Remnant**_ )

Genesis slowly woke up in his home and looked around his room. He noticed Yang asleep next to him and that both of them were still in the clothes they were wearing during the picnic. He instantly noticed that someone had brought both him and Yang back to their home and tried to get out of bed but was instantly anchored down back onto the bed. He turned to see Yang holding onto his arm while she slept. He noticed she had a sad expression on her face. He knew that this expression was most likely because of Yuna getting taken from them.

He kissed her head and she slowly woke up and Genesis noticed tears in her eyes. She looked directly in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "OH Genesis tell me I was just dreaming that... Tell me they didn't take Yuna... Please tell me shes asleep in her room.. Please.." She begged. Genesis sighed and held her close. "I'm sorry Yang... It wasn't a dream... They really took our daughter... " He finished. Yang slowly moved her head down and buried her head in his chest as she cried. "I'm the worst mother ever... I cant even keep Yuna safe..." She cried. Genesis frowned. "Yang your wrong... You the best mother ever... You cared so much for Yuna and did everything right. You also cared for all of us... You deserve to be a mother.. And I will not rest till Yuna is safely back in your arms." Genesis promised.

Yang looked at him and her eyes turned red. "If they hurt her Ill break their arms and legs." She said. Genesis smiled. "See best mother ever." He joked. Yang stopped her anger for a minute and blushed with a small smile. "You mean it?" She asked. Genesis nodded and brought his face close to hers and kissed her. At this point Ruby walked in and smiled at her brother in law and half sister finally awake. "Afternoon! Are you both OK?" She asked. Yang turned to Ruby and smiled with a quick nod. "Yeah sorry we worried you." Yang replied. Ruby waved her hands. "Oh its not your fault... Were all just happy your both safe...Even if our little Yuna is gone.." She finished changing her tone towards a depressed one. Genesis got up and walked over to Ruby and hugged her. "Don't pin this on yourself Ruby, Your a amazing aunt to Yuna and she loves you very much." He finished. Ruby smiled and hugged Genesis. "Thanks Genesis Ill go tell everyone your both awake and you can come down for dinner before we discuss how to get Yuna back OK?" She asked.

Genesis nodded. "Alright we will be down in a bit." He replied. Ruby nodded and turned back down the stairs. Genesis walked back to his bed and sat at the side as Yang crawled on the bed and sat right behind him and wrapped her arms around Genesis neck. "Hey.. Cheer up baby were going to get our daughter back and bring her home safely. Besides she probably misses the number 1 dad in the world." She said. Genesis smiled and leaned back causing Yang to scoot back and place Genesis's head on her lap. The two smiled at each other and Yang began stroking his hair.

Genesis slowly got up and grabbed Yang's hand and walked with her down to their dinning room. Weiss and Blake were setting the dinner table up as Ruby was in the kitchen with a few others cooking something. Genesis and Yang entered and were immediately told to sit down by Blake. Genesis looked around and noticed that Bladewolf was nowhere to be seen. "Blake Weiss wheres Wolf?" He asked. Blake turned around and smiled. "After we brought you both home he made his way here and we patched him up and he asked if he could go scout the area to protect the pack. He really likes all of us." She finished. Genesis was curious. "Wait Wolf was hurt as well?" He asked. Weiss interrupted. "Yeah Wolf was hit by whatever that big monster was and was flung away from the area. He told us that the monster came out of nowhere and tried its best to attack little Yuna. Ill hurt them for taking her!" She said with anger in her tone.

Blake calmed Weiss down and she sighed. "Well anyway after Qrow Ruby Blake and I brought you back here we were told to call your mom and friends who immediately took some time from the war to help save our little Yuna. " Continued Weiss. Suddenly Hydra and Neo popped out of the kitchen and began placing plates on the table. Genesis turned to Hydra. "Hydra any news about Yuna yet?" He asked. Hydra nodded. "About a hour ago he sent a message to Neo who relayed it to me." He stopped and turned to Neo. "Mind showing him Neo?" He asked. She nodded and pulled out her scroll and showed Genesis the message.

"Yuna's presence sighted outside Remnant... Location Earth... Temple of Chaos in the once Imperial City. Inside a jail cell... She is unharmed aside from a scratch i have located on her right arm most likely caused from the fight eariler. returning to home to meet up for further instructions... Wolf out..." It read. Genesis nodded and turned to Yang. "Shes ok Yang... She's strong like us and brave like us... She's going to be fine." He assured. Yang nodded.

Qrow entered the room accompanied by Lance Sapphire and Shadow who all joined everyone at the table. Qrow turned to Genesis. "Good your awake. Good news is we have a plan to get Yuna back... Bad news is we might need more help..." He finished. Genesis turned to his mother. "Mother what about my half brother... Samuel? Maybe he can help." Said Genesis.

Sapphire thought about that idea for a second before she nodded with a smile. "That might work we just need to find him." She replied. Qrow turned to Sapphire. "You sure this guy can help I mean we no nothing about him and besides what if we cant find him?" He asked. Suddenly Bladewolf entered the house and walked up to the table. "If it is the one known as Samuel you are seeking I have located a being in this world that matches the description that lady Sapphire had told me about. He is just 30 miles west of Vale. He resides in the mountains along with other warriors from Earth. It seems they have lived here ever since first created the Inter dimensional portal and left Earth. I can take Genesis and three others to see him but that's all.. Too many people would be bad." He stopped and turned to Genesis.

"Genesis... I leave choosing your team up to you." He finished. Genesis nodded and turned to Yang. "First off Yang gets to go cause Yuna is her daughter." He turned to Ruby. "Ruby ill need your help." He then turned to Shadow. "And shadow you've had my back since we first met. Ill need your skills as well. The rest of you i need you to talk to anyone you can find who would help." He finished and stood up. "I say we go now." He turned to Wolf who nodded and began walking out of the house. Yang got up and followed the two along with Ruby and Shadow.

Genesis looked at his small team and smiled. "Alright lets find Samuel." He spoke. Yang Ruby and Shadow nodded and they all began following Wolf who was running off in the direction he spoke of.

( _ **Mountains outside of Vale**_ )

The five walked on a dirt path that took them right through the middle of the mountain. It was quiet. The sun was beginning to set. Shadows were forming all around them.. Genesis had a strange feeling that they were being watched. He pulled out his sword and got ready for a sneak attack. Suddenly a giant black sword with a red symbol on the blade was thrown into the ground not that far from Genesis and he looked up to see someone in the tree above them. He was covered by the leaves of the tree so Genesis couldn't make out who it was.

"That was your only warning. Your trespassing on our turf. Leave now or else I promise you. None of you will make it out alive." The voice spoke. Genesis glared at the man in the tree. "I refuse to back down. Were here seeking help from a man known as Samuel Oto." Genesis stopped as the man jumped from out of the tree and landed next to the sword and pulled it out. Genesis noticed that this man had really long black hair and a scar on his face and chest. he had tanish skin and was wearing a red headband on his head and no shirt or shoes but had shorts on with two sashes hanging off the side of his shorts. One orange with black symbols and the other like it was made of a best hide.. He also had a gauntlet on one hand with the same beast material covering his shoulder. The man frowned and aimed the great sword at Genesis.

"First of all how the hell do you know that name... Second of all why do you need him. and finally give me one good reason why he should help you?" He asked.

Genesis took a deep breath. "My name is Genesis Oto I am the second son of Oto. And I really need all the help I can get to save my daughter Yuna Oto from the children of Chaos back on earth." He finished. The man laughed. "Now I remember you... Your the little runt father told me about. He would always talk oh so highly about you.. Well I don't see anything special about you... To me you look like still a weak little kid." He finished and lunged forward with his sword but was instantly blocked by Genesis who had quickly summoned Bahamut to help his other sword with a block.

"Are you so blind that you cannot see your own blood brother. If fighting you will result in you knowing who is your enemy and who is family then so be it but I will not hold back even against my own brother." Yelled Genesis who pushed Samuel back with all his might launching him towards a tree and smacking right through it causing it to fall.

Genesis unleashed his aura which at this point was black flames and black lighting which surrounded his body. Genesis eye's began glowing bright red. Samuel's eyes widened at his opponents weird abilities but smirked. "This actually might be a good fight." He finished as he unleashed his power which caused his black aura to overtake his body turning him into a beast like creature who still had the appearance of a human. "So you have abilities like me don't you little Genesis well then maybe you are my brother... Lets see who is stronger." He finished as he lunged again for Genesis.

Genesis lunged for Samuel and the two began clashing swords at high speeds. Yang Ruby and Shadow watched in amazement at how fast the two were going. Samuel smiled at Genesis. "Your speed matches mine... You are literally the first challenge ive had since ive moved here." He yelled as he disappeared into the shadows. Genesis eyes widened. "Its just like me." he thought. Genesis copied this ability and the two began fighting in a negative looking world. Samuel's sword began glowing with purple and red flames and he slammed it onto Genesis bow sword breaking it in two. Genesis only had Bahamut to protect him but he would not back down from this fight. He activated its ability causing a giant projection of Bahamut to appear and make its sword glow with a beautiful bright purple glow.

Genesis turned to Samuel who was ready for another swing but Genesis quickly blocked the attack causing a quick sonic boom from the clash. Yang Ruby and Shadow felt the wave which caused them to be pushed back a bit. Samuel left the negative world and waited for him back on the surface. Genesis quickly followed but instantly was slammed into a tree and tossed a few feet away from the group. "Come on Genesis were just getting started don't tell me my own little brother is tired already." He yelled. Genesis slowly got up. "This is bad im losing power fast and even reapers aura isnt enough." He thought.

Suddenly Genesis heard a voice in his mind. "Human... Use my power.. It should be enough to match your brothers and even surpass his own" Said Finrir. Genesis nodded and summoned up its power as he struck his sword into the ground. Light blue and green aura surrounded him. His appearance began changing. His hands formed claws and his feet the same. His teeth grew more feral and his body turned more half human half monster. Genesis pulled his sword out of the ground and pointed it at Samuel who was still in shock at his own brothers transformation. Ruby Yang and Shadow joined the two and instantly stopped at the sight of Genesis.

"So you want a fight now? Well come and get me then Samuel." He finished. His tone was different it was deeper and sounded as though both Genesis voice and the beast voice could be heard at the same time.

Samuel smiled and lunged forward but was instantly pushed back thirty feet because of Genesis increased speed and attack. Samuel slowly got back up and unleashed an attack from his sword which were little fireballs which were target seeking and were aimed back at Genesis. Genesis got his sword ready and sliced the first ball in half exploding it. He blocked the next two but suddenly they began attaching themselves to him. He tried his best to get them off but to no avail. The balls formed a giant light around Genesis and exploded. Samuel walked over to the group and waited. Silence filled the area the only sounds were that of a small river flowing not to far from them. Smoke filled the area and everyone waited in the silence for any movement from Genesis.

Suddenly Yang could see a being in the smoke. It was Genesis who was walking towards the group. Fire was beginning to form in the forest behind him and Yang blushed at how bad ass her husband looked as walked away from the fire like it didn't even hurt him. Genesis swung his arm behind him causing massive waves of water to form putting out the fire. Samuel couldn't believe such a warrior existed. No one who had made it to his best form had survived his atomic fireball attack. He turned back to his human form and threw his sword to the ground.

"I cant believe it Genesis. Your the first person to ever survive that attack. Who is that even possible I put all my power into it... You should be dead." He spoke. Genesis turned back to his human form and smiled. "Its all thanks to Finrir. He is a beast of water and because of it allowed me to survive a attack like that." Said Genesis. Samuel nodded and extended his hand. "That was a good fight. You have proven to me that you are who you say you are. We would love to help save your daughter." He finished as beings appeared all around them. Genesis looked around at the people who appeared around them. Everyone here had come from Earth to seek peace.

"Thank you Samuel. Yang and I appreciate your help." Genesis spoke. Samuel turned to Ruby and Yang and pointed towards Ruby. "Which one is Yang... Is it her?" He asked. Yang shook her head and pointed towards herself. "My names Yang. Genesis is my husband. And this is my little sister Ruby." She replied. Samuel nodded and shook Rubys and Yang's hand. "Nice to meet you Ruby and i guess my sister in law Yang." He finished. Genesis turned to Wolf. "Wolf, why did I need backup if it was just going to be me vs my brother?" He asked. Wolf turned to Genesis. "Backup is always required for any mission besides my calculations were correct there are hostiles not to far from here. A horde of Grimm and it looks like they felt your presence and are sending everything at you. With the amount of warriors your brother had at hand I estimated you only would need 4 more to help to even the odds. In total there is 20 warriors here." He finished.

Genesis turned to Yang and the others. "Alright. stand and fight or leave?" He asked. Ruby smiled and gave Genesis and thumbs up. "I'm game. "She said. Yang nodded and activated her gauntlets. "Ready when you are Genesis." She spoke. Shadow also nodded and drew his great sword. "Lets take these monsters down." Samuel placed a hand on Genesis shoulder. "Ready little brother?" He asked. Genesis smirked. "Think you can keep up with me?" He asked. Samuel nodded and the two back to back drew their weapons. Genesis had to now use Bahamut as his other sword was destroyed. Suddenly massive numbers of Grimm emerged from the shadows and charged at the group. Every man and women who were helping Samuel drew all types of weapons and charged at the massive number of enemies in front of them. Within seconds the battle began and Genesis was fast enough to get the first kill. He slashed a Grimm in two and moved onto the next. Ruby spun her Scythe around cleaving a few Grimm into pieces. Shadow slammed his great sword onto a Grimm and slashed another as fast as he could. Yang punched two Grimm launching them into a tree and dodged another who was trying to slash at her. She turned to Genesis who was on the back of another Grimm holding it back as Samuel stabbed it. She smiled at seeing her husband getting along with his long lost brother.

She turned to Ruby and quickly jumped next to her. "Lets see who can get more kills between Genesis and his brother verses you and I Ruby." She said. Ruby smirked and nodded. "We can beat them. But before she could even get to the next set of Grimm all She and Yang could see was a being dashing past them at top speeds. next thing they noticed was one by one Grimm were falling. They noticed Samuel had thrown Genesis into the enemies and knew they were not going to lose to them so Yang turned to Ruby who nodded and Yang threw Ruby into a group of Grimm and while she was in air she spun around slashing huge numbers of Grimm.

At this point the last remaining Grimm were being finished off by Samuels warriors. Samuel and Genesis walked up with Shadow towards Ruby and Yang. "We took down 40... You?" Yang asked. Samuel smiled. "41" He replied. Ruby smirked. "Darn just one more than us." She finished. Genesis smiled and turned to Samuel. "Lets return home and figure out a plan." He spoke. Samuel nodded and the group of 20 returned to Genesis and Yang's home.

( _ **Back at Genesis home**_ )

Genesis and Yang entered the house along with Ruby Shadow and Samuel. They noticed a lot of their friends were here and smiled. Juane Pyrra Rin Nora Coco Velvet and even Sun and Neptune joined the fight. Coco walked up towards Genesis and Yang. "Little Yuna has been taken. lets make these jerks pay for taking that sweet girl." She spoke. Genesis nodded and introduced everyone to Samuel. "Everyone this is my long lost half brother Samuel. He and his friends are going to help us get Yuna back. Now do we have a plan of how to get to her?" He asked. Sapphire stood up and walked to Genesis. "We do. Were going to need everyone here to participate. We need two teams Since Genesis and Yang are Yuna's parents they are team one's leaders they also get to pick first who comes with them. Team two's leaders are Qrow and I. Samuel we will need you to be a third team with your helpers If that is ok?" She asked. Samuel smiled and nodded. "Yes I prefer that." He replied.

Sapphire nodded and turned back to everyone. "OK Team one will wait till team two causes a distraction so they can sneak in and take out any guards who stand in your way. Wolf tells me that Yuna is on the thirteenth floor of the old Imperial capital building. Which means you have to be careful cause thats the same floor that Zagrath and his upgraded General is. Team three will provide assistance for team one but before that take out any guards around the tower." She finished. Everyone nodded and turned to Genesis and Yang. "Alright there is a total of 20 of us which means both teams captains may take 8 others along making their team equal 10. I pick my crew as my first three. Making 5. "He finished. Yang turned to her team. "I pick Ruby and Blake and Weiss. and Coco finishing our team." She finished. Everyone nodded and went to their separate teams. Genesis stopped for a second. "Wait wheres Lance?" He asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged. "He was here a second ago." Said Weiss. Genesis shook his head.

"Alright we have to go with or without him." He spoke.

( _ **Earth... Nightfall... Inside the front lines**_ )

Everyone had set up as planned and Genesis and his team waited for the signal. Suddenly a explosion was heard and on their coms that Sapphire gave to everyone you could hear Nora screaming in excitement. Genesis nodded and waved to his team to busted through the back doors which took out two of the guards which guarded the door. Genesis and Shadow took point like they would always do. Hydra and Magma followed along with Ruby Yang Weiss Blake and Coco. Samuels team guarded the door from the oncoming attack that started the second Genesis team entered. They must of triggered a alarm.

Genesis ran up stairs with Shadow at his back taking down any guards who were unlucky enough to be in their path. With each floor they passed more and more guards appeared. "Where is Yuna?" Thought Genesis.

( _ **Gridd's POW**_ )

Gridd Stood their listening to the sounds of the alarm as he looked at the screen in front of him watching the slaughter take place outside. "Why do these warriors give in to the righteous power of the Empire. We only wish to help them find piece." He thought. Yuna walked up to Gridd and tugged on his arm. " ... Is my Mommy and Daddy going to be OK?" She asked. Gridd looked at the screen and noticed that two of those soldiers which were making their way up their must be the girls parents. "Little girl are your parents Evil?" He asked. She shook her head. "No mommy and Daddy are good people. They love me so much and would never hurt people unless they were bad." She replied. Gridd sat in the chair now questioning what that little girl said verses what Zagrath told him years ago.

( _ **Flashback**_ )

 _Zagrath sat in his chair looking at the young warrior who walked up to him. He was being dragged by his guards and thrown to the floor. "What is this filth which you have shown me?" He asked. One of the guards got down onto the floor. "Mi Lord this is a warrior who wishes to speak to you." He spoke. Zagrath placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Very Well child speak." He commanded. The child slowly got up. "My name is Gridd, I don't know where I belong or even if I have purpose.. I have been told you could help me." He finished. Zagrath smiled and pointed to . "This child shows great signs. He might just be what you need to complete my army so we can wipe out those horrible Rebels who wish for my death." He spoke. Dr. Oto nodded. Gridd was confused._

 _"Um pardon me my lord but these rebels are evil?" He asked. Zagrath smirked as if he had just got a idea and nodded. "Yes they wish nothing more than to destroy all I have done to protect my beautiful empire and all who live here." He lied. Gridd thought for a bit and smiled. "I wanna help you stop them." He spoke._

( _ **Back to story**_ )

"What if Zagrath was wrong... What if they are the bad guys and those Rebels are only trying to defend themselves... NO Zagrath would never lie to me..." He thought. Suddenly the door behind him burst open and Genesis and his team entered. Yuna was taken by guards and Zagrath entered the room with his General who already turned into his new Gilgamesh form. "General dispose of these pest immediately." He finished as Lance walked in behind him causing Genesis's eyes to widen. "Wait Lance what are you doing here?" He asked. Zagrath laughed. "I guess since he is going to die we can finally tell him the truth." He spoke.

Instantly Zagrath Removed his cloke he wore revealing golden looking armor. "My name is not Zagrath.. I am known as the Emperor. I used that name as what you would call a disguise so that the Gods themselves would not know what I was up to. My son is actually a old friend of mine why don't you reveal yourself... Garland." He pointed at Lance who began laughing. He ripped the fake skin revealing a full set of armor. "You see along time ago the Gods were at War causing them to pick warriors of legends and villains of legends to fight for them. Well the conflict eventually was settled when the warriors of light defeated Chaos. They were sent back to their own timelines and everything went back to they way they were supposed to be. Except I grew bored of that life and wanted to finish what I never could complete. To Use Chaos as a means of destruction and become more powerful than the gods themselves. All I need is your daughters blood and Chaos can be fully reborn as we have all the shards now even that used up one. With your daughters blood we can re awaken Chaos." He stopped and turned back towards Genesis.

"Now you may be wondering how you fit in this little plan. Garland and I wanted to make sure that none of the original warriors could defeat us again so we destroyed their spirits. how you ask? simple. We had to grab the souls of the heroes from the time stream using powers from our allies. Of coarse we betrayed them. Now only Garland and I remain. However one soul survived. The legendary Warrior of light... His soul left the original time stream or cycle as Garland calls it and made its way into your world where you were given it..." He stopped as Genesis eyes widened.

"But if i'm the reincarnation of the warrior of light how do I have these powers?" He asked. The emperor sighed. "Stroke of luck. Your father gave you your reaper form but Finrir was a stroke of luck. That beast has a legend in both our world and yours. However your true ability is to be able to control light. but thanks to Garland we sealed that power along with Finrir but it seems that Finrir awakened. but I have a good idea... What would you do if we took your Reaper form away. Better yet lets get rid of Finrir as well." He yelled as he waved his hand towards Genesis causing light to surround him. Instantly it began shocking him.

Yang grew angry hearing her husband in pain. "Leave him alone jerk!" She yelled. She lunged for the Emperor but was stopped in mid air and thrown back. Before she could jump back Emperor summoned up a barrier which blocked everyone but Gilgamesh Garland and The Emperor and Genesis and Gridd. Genesis fell to the floor as the aura around him. Yang grew furious and with the help of Ruby Weiss Blake Shadow Magma and Hydra they did their best to break the barrier. The emperor laughed. "Try all you want worms that barrier is far beyond your worlds magic." He yelled.

Genesis tried his best to get up but couldn't as he grew weaker. The emperor turned to Gilgamesh and pointed to Genesis. "Gilgamesh now is our chance to kill the last warrior who stands in our way of total victory." He commanded. Gilgamesh nodded and walked towards Genesis and suddenly picked Genesis up by his head. Yang formed tears in her eyes as she began using all of her might against the barrier but couldn't even crack it.

Ruby began shooting the barrier. "Leave Genesis alone!" She yelled. Gilgamesh looked at the group and laughed as he grabbed Genesis by his right leg and began pulling it off. The robotic leg began ripping off and Yang's eyes turned darker red and flames formed around her. She went for another punch but nothing happened. She began slowing her punches until she finally stopped and fell to her knees holding one hand on the barrier and her head against it. "Please... Don't hurt Genesis... Please..." She said quietly. For the first time not even her abilities could help her save Genesis. Suddenly.

Snap!.. Genesis right leg came off and fell to the floor. Gilgamesh laughed and began wailing on Genesis who began coughing up blood. He flung him to the floor and punched him deep into the ground. "Lets do something about your eye." He spoke as he grabbed Genesis's right eye and began removing it from the socket. Yang let tears out as she heard her husbands voice in pain. "Please let him go..." She said. Ruby tried her best to comfort Yang but it didn't work.

Gilgamesh laughed as he looked at Genesis right eye. "Looks like you didn't see that coming." He joked. Genesis had blood all over his face coming out of his mouth nose and eye hole. Their was even blood coming out of his right leg. Gilgamesh broke his eye summoned his swords. "Now lets finish this once and for all." He yelled. Gilgamesh went for the kill. everything felt like it was in slow motion. Shadow clenched his fist and went into the shadow's. He was able to pass the barrier and as he emerged from the shadows jumped in front of Genesis taking the blades in his arms legs and chest.

Everyone looked up at the scene in shock even Genesis who had no energy left to move. Even the Emperor was surprised that someone stopped them again. Gilgamesh pulled his swords out of Shadow and flung him to the wall. Genesis began crawling towards Shadow as a trail of blood was shown where Genesis was. Genesis kept his right eye closed and moved Shadow. Shadow coughed up blood and smiled at Genesis. "Look like these bastards finally got me... I'm sorry that this will be the last... After all I always told you that I wouldn't be their to save your sorry ass..." He stopped as he coughed up more blood.

Genesis shook his head. "Don't talk Shadow... Save your strength." He begged. Shadow smiled and shook his head. "No... I'm gonna die here and you know it... All I can do is give you my last words... Genesis promise me if you and Yang decide to have that second child... Make sure he or she doesn't end up in the same situation like Yuna... Otherwise Ill haunt your sorry ass." He spoke. Genesis chuckled quietly and nodded. "Alright..." He spoke quietly. Suddenly Genesis noticed that Shadow started breathing faster and faster until he stopped breathing and began closing his eyes. Genesis let a tear out and patted his shoulder. Garland began walking up towards the two and summoned his great sword. "ugh.. All this pointless emotion.. Let me show you how to finish off a weakling Gilgamesh." He spoke as he swung his sword towards Genesis but was instantly blocked.

Garland looked over to the being who blocked him and grew angry. "Gridd you dare stop your masters from finishing our plans?" He asked. Gridd nodded. "You told me that no one would get killed... You never said that you knew that they would come here and kill these innocent people. Your taking a father away from that Child... A husband from a wife.. A child from a mother... It isnt right.. And if it means I have to stop you then so be it. The Emperor smirked.

"No you wont stop me here. But I will leave you here with these two. Enjoy hell traitor." He yelled as he disappeared. The barrier disappeared and everyone rushed to Genesis. Suddenly Yuna ran out of the room she was taken to and ran into her mothers arms. The two then rushed to Genesis and held him close letting out tears from his condition. Genesis turned his head towards Gridd. "Wait...Your... Pain... But how is that possible I watched you Die all those years ago." He spoke. Gridd turned his head and remembered who it was. "You... Your Fear.. Its good to see you Captain." He spoke as he turned back to the two who were ready for a fight. Gridd turned to Yang. " Take captain out of here and someone take his body he should have a proper burial. " He spoke. Yang nodded and with everyone's help took Genesis out Ruby covered Genesis in her cloke and helped everyone move Genesis. The others grabbed Shadow and helped move his body.

Gridd looked towards the two and smirked. "I promise you both.. Pain without end..." He spoke. Garland laughed and lunged for Gridd but was blocked again and thrown from Gridds massive hammer. "Ill show you the Rage of the Earth." Yelled Gridd as he began glowing a bright Green. Gilgamesh lunged forward and began slashing Gridd who blocked all the attacks. "Its useless Gilgamesh I know all your attacks try all you want but i will keep blocking everything you throw at me." Said Gridd. Suddenly Garland slammed his sword on Gridd throwing him out of the room and onto the ground floor but he quickly got up and went for a quick slam of his hammer onto Garland who flung to the ground. He was badly damaged from that attack and slowly got up.

"Ugh.. I have to retreat for now... Gilgamesh finish him." Shouted Garland who disappeared into the shadows. Gilgamesh smirked "Fine Ill finish him off quickly." he finished. Gridd Smirked. "You say you would finish me off yet I know that this will be your last fight. I wont let any of you hurt another being." He finished as his aura took over him. Gridd started glowing a bright green and his war hammer turned into one that was pure emerald. He then split it into two separate hammers and lunged for gilgamesh who blocked the first but was smacked by the other launching him a few feet away. Suddenly Gridd appeared above him and smacked him as hard as he could into the ground causing a massive crack to appear. Gridd Quickly jumped back and smiled when he saw his new allies enter the area. He turned back to Gilgamesh who slowly got back to his feet and got ready for his next attack.

Gilgamesh lost two of his weapons from that last attack and threw them away. "Impressive.. Ive heard stories of your power guardian... But I only thought of them as legend. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine they were real. Its a honer to fight one such as yourself." He finished and combined both his last remaining weapons into a great word which at the tip of it looked like a mace even if it was flat. He aimed at Gridd and waited to strike.

Gridd copied and held his massive hammer with both hands and instead of attacking slammed his mighty hammer as hard as he could onto the ground making a earthquake into the direction of Gilgamesh who thought he could block it but instead was stopped by a massive rock hand that appeared from the ground. Gridd put his weapon down and moved his hand in sync with the hand as if he was controlling it. Which he was. His eyes began glowing green and he began crushing Gilgamesh in his massive hand. Gilgamesh tried his best to break free but couldn't as Gridd was much stronger. "Any last words beast?" Asked Gridd. Gilgamesh looked at Gridd. "Ill see you in hell!" He yelled as the hand crushed him. No one could see his body only aura popping out from it and floating into the sky. Gridd calmed down and turned to his new companions.

"I am sorry if I thought of you as enemies. From now on I shall follow you until this war is over." He said. Suddenly Coco appeared from the group and walked up to Gridd. "Wait... I know you... I remember you Gridd you used to live near me and we would play when we were younger." She spoke. Gridd was confused. "Impossible I don't know you.. Who are you ma'am?" He asked. She smiled and hugged him. "My names Coco. I guess its normal that you would forget me.. I was so sad when I thought you were gone. Now I know where you've been all these years... Im so happy. "She said. Gridd was still confused but patted her back softly with one hand. "Perhaps you can tell me more of my childhood later Coco. Id really love to know who I was." He finished. Coco smiled and nodded and grabbed his hand and brought him towards the group. Everyone got into the lancer which Sapphire had ordered to pick up the three groups.

Genesis lay in a bed covered in bandages all over him even covering his once right eye. He looked out the window with no emotions. His best friend... His brother.. The man who had been with him through all this hell was killed. Even if they destroy a massive number of Children of chaos and a general he had no abilities anymore and Shadow was killed trying to protect Genesis.

Yang sat at his side with Yuna in a chair next to her laying against her asleep. She noticed that her husband was taking the events that had happened to heart and only wanted to comfort him. She knew little about Shadow aside from the number of moments they hung out thanks to Genesis. But she did know that he was really important to Genesis.

The ride home was a quiet one. There was little celebration from this somewhat successful mission. Rest now Shadow... May you find piece with your fallen brothers and sisters.

( _ **Back on Earth**_ )

The emperor smirked at the sight of the battlefield. "Well Only one thing to do. I've explored every possible world and this army seems to work... I've saved them for this type of situation but to insure I become a god ill need a army.. Locust are simpletons but strong in number. Enjoy your victory for now warrior of light but soon Chaos shall awaken.. Soon I shall rule all existence... As the one true God." He thought. Behind him was a massive armada of human like creatures which began picking up weapons from fallen soldiers and began lining up getting ready for war. The emperor laughed. "All knees shall bow to me...I AM THE EMPEROR!" He yelled. The monsters behind him celebrated their new leader and began preparing for the final war.


	9. Why he fights

_**(Chapter 9: Why He fights )**_

After the events back on Earth, Genesis was taken to a hospital back on Remnant. The doctors took their time patching up the wounds and broken bones that Genesis suffered from but had to call for General Ironwood to bring a replacement eye and leg for Genesis.

It was quiet in Genesis hospital room. He laid in the bed staring out the window his right eye covered by bandages but his left was letting out tears from the events that took place a few hours ago. Yuna was left alone in the room to keep an eye on Genesis while Yang went to grab a drink for her and Yuna. Yuna looked at her father and climed onto his bed and hugged him. "Daddy are you going to be ok?" She asked. Genesis didn't respond. Yuna didn't know what to do. Genesis was in a state of depression that she didn't understand because she was just too young. At this point Yang entered the room and placed two drinks on the table next to the chairs that Yuna and her sat in.

Yang smiled at Yuna who tried to help Genesis but picked her up and placed her on the ground. "Hey sweetie go to your aunt Ruby for a bit. She's just down the hall. I wanna talk to Daddy for a bit OK?" She asked. Yuna nodded and left the room. She walked up to Ruby and tugged on her skirt. She turned around and smiled and crouched down. "Hey Yuna how are you doing?" Asked Ruby as she picked Yuna up in her arms. Yuna smiled. " Mommy told me to come to you for a bit while she talks to Daddy." She replied. Ruby smiled as she walked around holding Yuna. "How is your Daddy?" Asked Ruby. Yuna's expression changed. "Daddy is still sad." She replied.

Ruby smiled. "Its gonna be ok Yuna. Your Daddy is going to be OK he just needs to rest for a bit. For now wanna wait with me for my old friend Penny?" She asked. Yuna nodded as she held onto Ruby. The two moved to a chair and Ruby placed Yuna in her lap. Yuna leaned up to Ruby and smiled. "Hey aunt Ruby who is penny?" She asked. Ruby smiled and patted Yuna's head. "Penny is a good friend of your mommy's and mine. She even likes your daddy. I think its because they are similar." She said. Yuna was confused. "What do you mean similar?" She asked. "Well you know how your daddy has robotic parts well Penny is a full android." Ruby replied.

Suddenly the elevator opened and Penny walked out along with General Ironwood and Weiss's older sister Winter. The three walked up to Ruby and Penny smiled. "Salutations Ruby. Who is this cute girl?" She asked. Ruby smiled back. "This is Yuna. Shes Yang and Genesis daughter. Yuna this is Penny." She replied. Yuna smiled and Penny hugged Yuna. "Oh my gosh your soo cute!" She yelled as she picked up Yuna. Yuna giggled as she was being spun around. Ruby smiled at the scene.

Back in Genesis room Yang sat at the edge of Genesis bed and took a deep breath. "Genesis... I know how it feels to lose someone you care about... Well not like what we all just witnessed. but I know what you must feel. What Im trying to say is. Im here for you honey." She said quietly. Genesis slowly turned to Yang and smiled as he took her hand. "Thank you baby. Im one lucky guy to have a amazing girl like you. Its just Shadow was my best friend who helped me through my first life problem. I remember how we first met it was the day after i escaped. well maybe I should start from that escape." He spoke. Genesis moved a bit to the side so Yang could join him in the bed and laid right next to him leaning her head on the pillow right next to his head.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Genesis laid on his bed inside of his cell and looked up at the one window that was above his room. Through the glass he could see clouds and occasional birds. "I wish I could be like a bird... Then I would be free from this place..." He thought. Genesis had only been outside on missions for the empire. He had never been allowed outside if he wasn't accompanied by his team. however a few weeks ago he was ordered to kill his entire team by orders of Zagrath. But because he didn't want to tell the truth about why Genesis had to kill his own team he sent his guards at Genesis and blamed with accounts of treason, he was apprehended and locked in his cell until the doctors were ready to do more test on him. Genesis was lonely. Everyone he became friends with were gone now.

Suddenly Genesis heard footsteps in the hallway outside his cell. He looked outside to see a man walk up to each cell passing everyone until he saw Genesis all by himself in his cell and studied him. "Hey kid you want out of here?" The man asked. Genesis was confused about who this man was. Was he another prisoner? Was he some random guy looking for a friend who was locked up here? Or was he someone who was trying to free everyone? He really for the life of him didn't know. "Sir who are you?" He asked. The man smiled as he looked around while slowly unlocking Genesis cell door. "My name is Private Crimson but friends call me by my real name Nick. Just call me Crimson OK?" He asked.

Genesis nodded. "They call me Reaper here well sometimes they call me Fear." He replied. Crimson nodded and waved for Genesis to follow. "Come on kid lets take you somewhere safe." He spoke. Genesis nodded and began following him. He looked at Genesis. "Kid why do they call you reaper?" He asked. "Well everyone in the empire calls me that because of my power. I used to have a team but there gone now." He replied. Crimson patted Genesis shoulder. "Well I bet they dont want you spending your life here. We can honor them once we get you to my base OK?" He asked. Genesis nodded.

Suddenly Crimson stopped and kept Genesis by a wall behind him as guards moved passed their position not noticing them in the hallway next to them. "Damn looks like its going to be harder to sneak out of here." Thought Crimson. He pulled out his knife and grabbed the last guard from the line and pushed him up against the wall. "Talk where is the closest exit here and I might not slice through your neck." Crimson threatened. The man panicked. "D-Down the hall take a right then a left.. But you wont be able to get past the guards its the only way out though." He spoke. Crimson smirked. " I wont have to worry about that." He finished as he covered the mans mouth and stabbed him in his neck. His eyes widened and he tried to get Crimson off but quickly blead out and Crimson threw him to the floor.

Genesis looked at the lifeless corpse of the man and turned to Crimson. "Why did you kill him?" He asked. Crimson turned to Genesis. "He was a bad man who worked for this empire. Ill kill every last one of them because they did unspeakable things to my wife then for the sake of fun murdered her in front of me... Then they killed my son and daughter... Every night I can still here their screams as they beg for them to stop hurting them... So yeah I want these bastards dead... Sorry kid I didn't mean to get serious there..." He finished. Genesis nodded. "Its ok I was forced to kill my team then sent to prison because of it." He replied.

Crimson eyes widened. "So I guess where not so different." He thought. Crimson quickly motioned for Genesis to follow until he could hear sounds from the hallway behind him. The guards found the body and now activated the alarm. In a matter of moments the prison would be filled with guards. He pulled out his assault rifle and a pistol for Genesis. "Kid you say you know how to defend yourself then use this I will need your help getting out of here." He quietly spoke. Genesis nodded and took the pistol. The two walked down another hallway and were greeted by gunfire. Genesis shot one guard taking him down and Crimson took out the other. "Down this way I heard gunfire!" A voice was heard from behind the two. Both Crimson and Genesis ran into a big room and sealed the door behind them. They quickly took cover and readied their weapons. The door behind them began getting busted into. Crimson aimed right at the door and Genesis waited.

Suddenly the door busted in and a massive wave of gunfire was seen as soldiers flooded in. One by one the soldiers fell to Crimson's bullets. Genesis was about to provide support but then the door on the opposite side of them burst open and even more guards rushed in either finding cover or standing in the doorway shooting at Genesis and Crimson. Crimson looked for any way out but couldn't find one. "Shit... First my wife and kids now some kid has to die to these monsters." He thought. Crimson noticed a vent big enough for Genesis to fit in and finally had an Idea. He rushed over to Genesis and smiled. "Kid I have good news and bad news. Good news is I found a way out.. But the bad news is I cant come with you." He spoke. Genesis was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. Crimson pointed at the vent. " See it kid.. Its just the right size for you. You have to take it and find a way out." He finished and gave Genesis his weapons. Genesis was still confused but took the weapons and secretly ran to the vent and opened it.

He quickly got inside and in the shadows of the vent watched the horrors of Crimsons fate as soldiers rushed to his position and began stabbing him and bashing him with weapons until he fell to the ground. The guards watched him bleeding out and all made jokes before spitting on his body and walking away. Genesis didn't know what to do. "Crimson?" He asked. Crimson slowly began moving towards Genesis and handed him a device along with a necklace. "Take these to commander Trent back at my base. That device will help you get there... Im done for... You have to live for the both of us ok...?" He asked. Genesis nodded and watched as Crimson took his last breath.

Genesis began traveling through the air vents until he found a way outside the building. But this way was blocked by about thirty guards. Genesis prepared for a fight. He pulled out the knife and pistol and slowly opened the vent and grabbed the closest soldier near him and dragged him in the vent and quickly stabbed him in the back of the head. Genesis slowly left the vent and quickly took out the second guard. Suddenly a guard in one of the towers spotted him and sounded the alarm. Genesis grew angry about what these men have done to Crimson and his family and was taken over by hatred for them Suddenly he was about 7 feet tall and slowly walked towards the guards running at him.

They noticed he was now in his reaper form and some guards began running away while others wanted to see if the stories were true. Quickly Genesis grabbed the first soldier and ripped him in half and threw the body at two more as he drew a pistol and shot a guard to the right of him without even looking. Bullets were being fired from all directions but were being deflected off of him. More and more guards were swarming onto Genesis position and they were being slaughtered as fast as they were coming. their was blood and ripped apart bodies everywhere. Genesis grabbed a soldier by his neck and held the gun to his head. "SO how does fear taste... This is what it feels like to be the men and women and children you rape kill torture or even imprison. Now feel their torment as you suffer in hell." He yelled in Reapers voice as he blasted most of the soldiers face off. He threw the body to the ground and began walking out of the prison.

Guards were still shooting at Genesis back but he quickly turned and unleashed a massive wave of darkness towards the soldiers decapitating each and everyone of them. Genesis turned back into his human form and ran away from the scene.

 _ **(End part one of flashback)**_

At this time Ruby entered in carrying Yuna along with Penny General Ironwood and winter. Ruby sat in the chair next to the bed still letting Yuna sit in her lap. Penny sat in the chair next to Ruby and Winter walked to one side of Genesis bed and looked at General Ironwood and nodded. "Sorry Genesis about your loss... Ill take your order for your eye and leg and send a message to my scientist who will send the parts here as soon as possible but for now mind if we listen in to your story you were telling?" He asked. Genesis was confused. Normally he or his own cousin winter would try all their tactics to make him join their military but today they seemed to be here just to help him and nothing more.

Genesis turned to Yang who smiled at him. "Its ok honey continue the story please." She begged. Genesis smiled back and wrapped a arm around her and cleared his throat while Winter and Ironwood grabbed chairs to sit in.

 _ **(Continue Flashback)**_

The young Genesis ran through the woods on the outskirts of the Imperial city never looking back. All he cared about was finding somewhere to live. The device he was given led him to somewhere in the mountains not too far from his location. All he had to do was get out of the woods and he would be home free. Suddenly Genesis was surrounded by at least thirty elite soldiers from the imperial army.

"Subject R3493R you have been found guilty of multiple counts of murder of imperial soldiers and destruction of Imperial property. The sentience is death." A guard yelled as every soldier aimed their weapons. Genesis didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and waited for death. Suddenly shots were heard from all around him and He noticed that he wasn't dead yet. He opened his eyes to see a different group of soldiers approaching him and the empires soldiers on the ground.

Two men approached Genesis and one extended his hand. He appeared to be middle aged and had a black headband on his head. "Hey are you ok?" He asked. Genesis slowly nodded and took his hand. "W-Who are you?" Asked Genesis. The man smiled. "Call me Blitz. And this man here is our leader... Rinok.. We are the resistance." Said Blitz. Genesis smiled when he heard he was with the people he was told to meet. "My name is... Well I was called Reaper... But then I was called Kid by mr Crimson..." He said quietly. Blitz looked to Rinok who nodded. Rinok then turned to Genesis. "Son I assume that Crimson is dead after we noticed that his communications went dark. So in honor of his death you must carry on his memory as Crimson.." He said.

Genesis was confused. " Uhh how can I carry on his memory?" He asked. Rinok extended his hand. "You will become the new Crimson. It will work because of the mark on your right eye. But since you are still young you will need someone to be your guardian.. I will take on that role you will stay with me at my house with my son and I." He spoke.

Genesis nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you sir." He replied. Rinok turned to Blitz. "Captain Blitz. I would like you to be his mentor... Teach him everything I have taught you back when you were little yourself." He commanded. Blitz smiled and nodded. "Yes general. Just like you did when I was little Ill make sure little Crimson here learns how to fight" He spoke. Rinok nodded and picked Genesis up on his shoulders." Lets go back home. Winona is waiting for me with our son." He spoke as everyone began walking towards the mountains.

 _ **(Resistance Base)**_

Genesis looked around at the old ruins around came out of the buildings and greeted their returning soldiers. Genesis noticed men and women looking at him in confusion. Rinok led Genesis to a house and a woman walked outside accompanied by a small child around Genesis own age. "Welcome back my love." Said Winona. Rinok gave his wife a kiss and waved for Genesis to show himself. "Winona this is the new Crimson. As I feared he was killed so I told this little one to take his place in honor of him." He spoke. Winona smiled and crouched down to Genesis hight. "Hello little one I guess Rinok and I are taking care of you now hmm? So for now how about you think of me as your new mother ok?" She asked. Genesis slowly formed a smile and nodded.

The child behind Winona walked up to Genesis and smiled as he extended his arm. "Hello there Crimson call me Mickey." Said Mickey. Genesis smiled back and shook his hand. Rinok smiled at his son and new adopted son already getting along. The two spent the entire day outside playing different games. At night Genesis was brought to Mickey's room and given a cot to sleep on. The two got into their beds and Mickey turned his head to Genesis. "Hey Crimson?" He asked. Genesis turned to Mickey and smiled. "What Mickey?" He replied. "Could we be best friends?" Asked Mickey. Genesis smiled and nodded.

For the next few years Genesis and Mickey would learn under Blitz and Rinok how to fight and survive for when the time came for them to become soldiers in the rebel army.

At the age of 15 Mickey was given the name of Shadow for his amazing shadow powers. He and Genesis would become the best scouting team that Rinok and Blitz had ever seen. Soon The two were introduced to two other members of their small group. Noah and Emile. Who were eventually given the callsigns Magma and Hydra. The four were to be feared by the empire so much that a year later...

The four were coming home from a mission all tired. Having been in recon for the last three days. Shadow sighed and stretched his arms behind his head. "Ahh its great to be home. I would love to see Clara again. I bet she has been worried sick about me." He bragged. Magma smacked Shadows head. "Dude quit bragging about your girlfriend you know I just lost mine and Hydra hasn't had one yet." He yelled. Shadow chuckled. "Alright alright sorry. Anyway Im just happy to be able to be off duty for about a week." He finished. Genesis chuckled and agreed. "Yeah, I really hate these long missions. But its to stop this war." He replied.

Suddenly The four could see smoke coming from the village and started running in the direction. They made their way back home and saw Blitz and some other soldiers fighting against imperial soldiers. Blitz turned to the four. "Sorry you guys made it to such a mess. Help Rinok evacuate citizens thats a order!" He yelled. All four nodded and ran to Rinok's location.

Genesis pointed out Rinok who was defending some rebels from imperials. He was outnumbered. Genesis pointed to more soldiers who were coming to their location and commanded his friends to take them as he helped Rinok. Genesis ran as fast as he could to Rinok but wasn't fast enough. One soldier stabbed him in the chest and as Rinok fell to the ground the guards started running towards the rebels. Genesis quickly stopped the soldiers and one by one disposed of them. He quickly ran to Rinok just as Shadow joined him and tried his best to help his fathers wound.

"Father please dont do this... Dont leave me.." Pleaded Shadow. Rinok coughed up blood. "My sons.. I dont have much time for this world... Tell Blitz hes in charge.. And you four... You must help Blitz...He will need you now more than ever." Rinok slowly closed his eyes and his head fell to the ground. Shadow wiped his eyes and placed his fathers hands on his chest. "Ill never forget you father... I love you..." He thought. Shadow got up and turned to Genesis. "Crimson.. lets get our family out of here. Were no use to father just sitting here." He spoke. Genesis nodded.

The four quickly regrouped with Blitz and together helped every remaining rebel escape into the mountains. By nightfall Blitz led his people to a campsite. After a few hours of setting up a new camp Genesis looked everywhere for Shadow. He met up with Clara and Winona. Clara stayed with Winona who was still suffering from the loss of her dearly loved husband. genesis entered the tent. "Sorry to bother you mother, Clara have either of you seen Shadow?" He asked. Clara smiled at him. "Your not bothering us Crimson. Shadow is over by the cliff looking onto the imperial city." She said. Genesis nodded and quickly made his way until he finally saw Shadow.

Just like Clara said he was standing in on the cliffs edge holding onto a nearby tree as the wind blew past him making his har fly in the wind. Genesis slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on Shadows shoulder. "Shadow father wouldn't want you to be sad..." Said Genesis. Shadow turned to Genesis and smiled. "Thanks Crimson.. Its just... He always loved you even though you were not blood related.. He never once said he loved me or was proud of me." Replied Shadow. Genesis smiled. "Not true. Rinok loved you and would sacrifice everything for you.. He just didnt know how to basically tell you." Genesis replied. Shadow chuckled. "Yeah sounds like dad." He joked.

Magma snuck behind Shadow and joke fully put him in a headlock. "bro if it means anything were here as well. We wont rest till you feel satisfied." He spoke. Shadow started laughing. Hydra walked up and laughed as well. Then Genesis and Magma joined in. Genesis looked onto his friends. "Everyone had something to fight for. Magma lost the love of his life.. Shadow lost his father.. Hydra had a sister who was killed even if he doesn't know where he came from. And I fight in honor of Crimson who sacrificed himself for me. " Genesis thought.

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

Yang smiled at Genesis and hugged him. "Genesis so thats how you met Shadow.. Maybe another time you can tell us more stories. I mean Yuna loves her daddy's stories." She said. Genesis smiled. "Well I know you love them too baby." He winked. Yang blushed and kissed Genesis cheek. General Ironwood smiled at the nice scene. He slowly got up and pulled out a device. "Sorry to cut things short Genesis but lets get you some new parts." He spoke. Genesis nodded and quickly gave his order to Ironwood who sent a message and after a hour was given the parts from his soldiers.

Genesis was taken to a room and doctors placed the parts in the correct spots. After another hour Genesis was allowed to move around his room. But to keep an eye on Genesis he was commanded to stay for the night.


	10. One last night

_**(Chapter 10: One last night)**_

The next day Genesis was let go from the hospital and brought back home. He sat in his living room with Yuna hanging tight to him. She was not letting go of Genesis. He Smiled and began stroking her hair. Yang walked into the room and smiled at their daughter holding onto her daddy. Yang sat next to Genesis and leaned up against him. "Its soo good to have you home Genesis i know Yuna was worried sick about her daddy. And i was so scared that i was going to lose you for good baby." She spoke as she kissed Genesis which caused Yuna pouted. "No Daddy is mine..." She yelled. Genesis and Yang chuckled. "Honey you cant own me. Mommy was just giving me a kiss because she loves me." He spoke.

Yuna continued to pout. "But I love you more Daddy." She replied. Genesis smiled and kissed her head. "And Daddy loves you too." He spoke. Yuna formed a smile and hugged her daddy. Yang kissed Yuna's forehead and that made her giggle. "And dont forget Yuna Mommy loves you too." Yang assured. Yuna smiled. "And I love mommy too." She replied. Suddenly Genesis scroll began ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey mother... Magma what?... But what about Hydra?...Oh... Thank you and tell Neo im sorry..goodbye mother." He hung up the scroll. Yang was confused. "Whats wrong honey?" She asked. Genesis dropped his scroll. "Magma was captured and taken back to The emperor who executed him... And Hydra's next.. Mother called me just as Neo came to her house in tears... She showed her the message from Hydra saying he is to be executed by the emperor and he plans to invade Remnant with some new army he has. his new army is a bunch of monsters called Locust... Apparently he used our tech to bring them from another world." He finished as Yang wrapped her arms around him.

"What do we do then baby?" She asked. "Only thing we can do is prepare to stop this attack. It will start at the outskirts of vale then spread to the rest of the world. We need to get Yuna to safety... Tell your dad to take her to my mothers... Ill evacuate anyone in vale... Ive already seen one home desecrated by warfare and i wont let that happen again." He finished. Yang's eyes widened. "Alright but promise me you will be careful." She pleaded. Genesis nodded. Quickly Yang grabbed Yuna and walked to Taiyangs house as fast as she could.

She opened the door and was quickly greeted by Taiyang. "Hello Yang what are you and Yuna up to today... And where is Genesis?" He asked. Yang thought of how to say what was wrong. "Dad we have a problem. Genesis friends Noah and Emile were killed by a evil man and now he is planning on destroying all of Remnant. Please help us Genesis needs you to take our daughter to Sapphire's house while we stop the attack." She pleaded.

Taiyang smiled. "Leave her here its been a while since i had some time with my granddaughter. She will be safe here ill make sure sapphire comes by i know you kids can stop whatever threatens Remnant." He replied. Yang sighed with relief and handed Yuna over to Taiyang. She giggled in his arms. "Hi Grandpa." She said with a smile. "Hey Yuna wanna play a game while your mommy and daddy stop some monsters?" He asked. Yuna smiled and giggled at her daughter having fun as the two played games just like when she was younger. She waved to her father and left his house and as she ran towards Vale she called Ruby Blake and Weiss for backup.

 _ **(VALE)**_

Genesis ran towards vale as fast as he could and just as he made it he noticed not to far from town a portal opening and a horde of monsters pouring out of it. He turned to the civilians who didn't notice the threat and shot a blast of power from Bahamut which exploded and everyone turned to Genesis. "Everyone leave now just to the west of here is a army of monsters. If you look now you can see them. Please grab your families and quickly escape ill have soldiers aid you to a safety zone. Everyone didn't listen until they saw a building explode and monsters pour out of the rubble.

Everyone panicked and Genesis moved in the way and started slashing through the monsters. Soon Remnants forces joined Genesis and began shooting the Locust. As fast as Genesis put these monsters down more showed up. "Shit this is bad these monsters are too much for their forces." Genesis thought. Suddenly Yang Weiss Blake and Ruby joined in and landed right next to Genesis who was getting tired. Ruby helped Genesis up and he smiled. "Nice to see you 4.. These things just keep coming and I am starting to lose energy." He spoke.

Ruby smiled. "We didn't want you to get killed out here. We all agree your not allowed to die." She smiled. Blake nodded at Genesis. "Yeah you shouldn't take on this many enemies by yourself." She spoke. Yang patted Genesis shoulder. "Besides im your wife Genesis its my job to make sure you dont go in over your head." She winked. Genesis blushed and the 5 of them charged for the enemies who seemed to endlessly appear.

An hour passed and the enemies just kept coming with what seemed like no end. All five were exhausted now. Genesis fell to his knees and struggled to breath. Weiss suddenly fell to her knees. "How many monsters are their... They wont stop coming." She spoke. Suddenly the locust stopped and moved to the sides. Genesis glared as he noticed the Emperor walk towards the town. "Hello citizens of Remnant. I am The Emperor of Earth. As you can see My army is too much for your weak army. Seeing as your army will fall and cities torched Ill be a kind man and give you all a way out. Genesis i require your daughter's blood. Give me her and you and everyone who lives here will be able to continue living peacefully we will leave and you will never hear from us again." He spoke.

Genesis turned to Yang who was furious at his words. She didn't want him to take her daughter. Genesis turned to Weiss Blake and Ruby who seemed to be just as mad. He knew a way out but If he told them they would be against it. Yang looked at Genesis who seemed to be in deep thought. "Whats wrong baby?" She asked. Genesis sighed. "There is another way but you wont like it." He replied. She was confused. "What way?" She asked. Genesis looked towards the emperor. "EMPEROR!..I HAVE A BETTER IDEA... IF I GIVE YOU MY BLOOD YOU CAN STILL COMPLETE YOUR GOAL... YOU DONT NEED YUNA... IF YOU PROMISE TO LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE ILL GLADLY GIVE MYSELF UP." He yelled.

The Emperor laughed at that idea but nodded. "Fine Genesis... Ill even give you one last day with your loved ones... we will be back tomorrow to take your life... enjoy your last day worm." He finished as his army followed him into the portal. Yang grew angry at Genesis and grabbed him by his arm and turned him towards her."Why would you do that Genesis we could of found another way.. You didn't have to do something that stupid." She spoke as tears formed in her eyes and she gently punched his stomach and laid her head in his chest.

Blake laid her head into Genesis back and Weiss and Ruby into his arms. "Why would you do that Genesis you cant die... we dont want you to.." Spoke Ruby. Genesis sighed. "This is all I can do... You dont know how much damage he could do or even know how many of those you love killed. Trust me this is the only way to end any further destruction to our home." He finished.

Genesis turned to Yang. "Yang If this is going to be the last night I get with you then I think we should spend it together. Alone..." He spoke. Yang looked up at him and wiped her eyes and quickly smiled. "Y-Yeah...If everyone is fine with me hogging you for your last night.." She spoke. Ruby smiled. "Hes your husband Yang enjoy." She spoke. Blake and Weiss nodded. "Yeah were his family but you are the only one who gets him so please have fun." Spoke Weiss. "Your good to go Yang." Blake finished.

 _ **(Back home)**_

Genesis led Yang towards their room and Into their bed. The two got undressed and formed a kiss. Yang wrapped her arms around Genesis. "Genesis I love you... I love you soo much..." She spoke as tears rolled down her eyes. Genesis kissed Yang and wiped the tears away. "I love you too Yang." He replied. She couldn't control her tears and held Genesis close. "I dont want you to die.. You've lost so much... I dont want you to go... I need you... Yuna needs you..." She pleaded. Genesis chuckled. "I know and I will always be with you even when im gone..." He stopped as Yang locked him in a deep kiss.

When the kiss was broken she laid Genesis down on the bed and she got on top of him and looked down onto him as her hair covered his face. "Lets make tonight last baby." Said Yang. The two spent hours making love in their room with the occasional stop and moving onto take a shower together where they continued their lovemaking. When they finally finished Genesis held Yang close to him. She smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you Genesis... Ive always loved you... And I always will." She spoke. Genesis smiled at that comment and kissed her. "I love you more than you can possibly imagine... When im finally gone tomorrow I need you to tell Yuna I didn't have a choice... " He begged.

Yang nodded. "It might be a while before i tell Yuna...She wont understand till shes older." She replied. Sleep slowly took over Genesis and Yang. A single tear rolled down Yang's face. She grabbed both of Genesis arms and wrapped them around her body. she could feel his warmth on her. She pulled the blanket over the two and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **(The next morning)**_

Yang woke up but this time Genesis wasn't in the bed with her. She got up and put one of Genesis shirts on to cover her. she walked around the house until she found Genesis standing outside. She saw the wind blowing through his hair. Yang slowly walked outside and wrapped both of her arms around his right arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Their were no words the entire morning. Yang didn't want to let her husband go but she knew that if he didn't do this she would lose her daughter. The hour that the Emperor would appear was getting closer. She formed a tear out of her eye. Genesis slowly turned and walked into their house. "Yang I love you..." He spoke as he placed Bahamut onto the living room table. "Dont forget me ok?" He asked. Yang smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I would never forget you honey..." She replied. Genesis noticed a portal open in front of his house and The emperor walked out accompanied by some soldiers.

Genesis sighed and noticed that Yang had quickly gotten dressed and walked down stairs to kiss him one last time. She wrapped her arms around Genesis and locked lips with him. "I love you Baby..." She quietly spoke.

Genesis smiled and turned to leave the house. He walked up to the emperor who laughed at his victory and stabbed Genesis neck and took some blood from Him and gave the vial of blood to a soldier who left Remnant. Genesis looked towards Yang one more time before the Emperor Stabbed his sword through Genesis chest. Blood poured out of his mouth and Yang fell to the ground both eyes red. She could see Genesis body dissapear.. Tears fell to the floor. Her husband was gone and nothing she could do would change that. Yang was alone.

 _ **(VOID)**_

Genesis opened his eyes and was confused. He looked around and noticed a bunch of people looking down to him. Suddenly he noticed that one of the ones looking down onto him was Shadow. "Wait ...Mickey?" He asked. Mickey nodded. "Yeah And Emile and Noah are here too." He replied. Genesis sighed. "So I guess the emperor won..." He spoke. Noah shook his head. "Actually he still hasn't. Come with us someone really wants to meet you and will explain what I mean." Said Noah.


	11. Beginning of the end (P1)

_**(Chapter 11: Beginning of the end)**_

 _ **(Part 1)**_

 _ **(Taiyangs house)**_

Yang sat on the couch in her fathers house. She was silent and showed no emotion. Ruby and Blake tried their best to comfort her but nothing would work. Taiyang sat in a chair across from Yang with Yuna asleep in his lap. He knew what Yang was going through but for some reason he just didn't know what to say to Yang. He really didn't want to say anything that Yuna could hear. Weiss continued to pace back and forth trying to process what had happened. Sapphire was taking this just as hard. Her only child was taken just like her husband. She could only call Samuel on her scroll who didn't take the news well.

"Wait... That's impossible.. Genesis couldn't be dead. I mean he's Genesis..." Said Samuel. Sapphire wiped her eyes with a tissue. "It's true. Yang told me that the Emperor killed him. Hes gone." She replied. Samuel thought for a second before he knew something that could help Sapphire. "Ma'am the other day I got in touch with my younger sister. Ill explain more about her. Ill have her meet me at your location and we can talk about avenging Genesis... Oh one second... Yeah... Alright you can come too... OK... Ma'am we will be their in a bit." Samuel finished. "OK Samuel see you in a bit." Replied Sapphire.

Sapphire finished the conversation and returned to the group and sat in a chair. "I just talked to Samuel and he is coming over here with his younger sister." She spoke. Ruby wiped her eyes and was confused. "Wait does that mean Genesis has a older sister?" She asked. Sapphire nodded. "Although I didn't know about Kain's other children when we were married I do know that Samuel can tell us if there is others from the Oto family still alive aside from myself Yang Yuna and him." She replied.

Yuna turned in her sleep and slowly woke up. She noticed Yang and the others crying and was confused. "Mommy. Why are you crying?" She asked. Everyone was silent. Taiyang sighed and rubbed Yuna's back. "Sweetie... Something bad happened."He said quietly. Yuna looked up at Taiyang still confused. "What happened grandpa?" She asked. Taiyang scratched his head to think of a way to tell Yuna. "Well you see... Your mommy is sad because your daddy is kinda... Dead..." He said. Yuna's eyes widened. Tears slowly formed in her eyes and Taiyang wrapped his arms around her as she hid her head in his chest. Suddenly Yuna was crying and wanting her father.

"Daddy...I want my d-daddy!" Yuna cried. Taiyang did everything he could think of to calm her down but she was just to upset about the news of her now departed father. Blade wolf who had been asleep in Taiyang's house for the last few hours woke up to the sounds of Yuna crying and walked up to her. "Little Yuna is crying...What has upset her?" He asked. Taiyang looked up to Blade wolf. "She is upset because Genesis is no longer with us." He replied. Blade wolf thought for a second before speaking. "I see... Genesis has fallen... My data suggest that I must help Yang and Yuna through this in memory of Genesis." He spoke.

Suddenly Samuel entered Taiyang's house accompanied by a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Sapphire smiled at Samuel and walked up to him and embraced him in a hug. "Samuel its good to see you." She spoke. Samuel smiled back at Sapphire and pointed towards the woman. "Sapphire this is Viola... My younger sister and Genesis older sister. No matter what she says she wished she could of been Genesis mother." He joked. Viola pouted. "I didn't wish I could of been. I just wanted my little genesis to feel like he had family and wasn't alone." She said. Sapphire smiled at Viola and hugged her. "Thank you Viola for keeping my son safe when he was still young." She said. Viola smiled back at Sapphire. "Anything to keep Genesis happy." She replied.

Taiyang smiled at how sapphire was happy for a bit. "So what should we do now Sapphire?" He asked. Sapphire thought about it for a bit. "Well its going to take a few years to get over this loss but all we can do is live for Genesis... Ill make sure to help Yang and Yuna. They need our help now that Genesis is gone." She spoke. Yang stood up. "Apologies Sapphire but I dont need help... I just need to hurt that asshole who killed my Genesis... Besides he deserves it for everything he has done to Genesis. Its because of that Emperor guy that that world is so bad... And to top it all off he tried to hurt Yuna." She finished.

Samuel shook his head and walked up to Yang. "Yang do you really think getting revenge on him will really fix the fact that Genesis is gone?" He asked. Yang thought about that question for a bit before sighing and nodding. "Your right Samuel... I just want my Genesis back." She said quietly. Yuna got off of Taiyangs lap and walked up to Yang who picked her up. "Whats up honey?" Asked Yang. Yuna held Yang close. "I want daddy mommy..." She quietly replied.

Yang formed a smile for a second and kissed Yuna's head. "Its OK sweetie don't cry." She said.

 _ **(VOID)**_

Genesis followed his friends into a wide open room. All around him he could see people sitting in chairs looking down onto him. He was so confused. Suddenly the four walked up to a person who was covered in a cloak. Genesis approached him and the mysterious person turned around revealing a man. He smiled and pulled off his cloak revealing blue armor. Genesis noticed he had light gray hair and had a somewhat familiar feeling to him.

"Excuse me sir. Are you the one I was told to meet?" Asked Genesis. The man nodded. "Yes, I have been expecting you all... Especially you Genesis." He replied. Genesis was confused. "How do you know my name?" He asked. The man placed his hand on his chest. "I know everything about you because our souls are connected. Your soul is mine. I am the Warrior of Light. I've always been with you since you were first born. I've suffered everything you had and helped you overcome all challenge's. It was my soul which Garland and The Emperor could not destroy. Thanks to a stroke of luck my soul escaped the life stream and made its way into your body before you were even conceived." He spoke.

Genesis eyes widened. "Wait so your saying i'm you?" He asked. The warrior laughed. "Well Yes and No. Its true that you do have my soul but you are your own person. If we had more time then I could explain more but time is not on even the dead's side this time. Let me explain that one at least. Your probably wondering where you are... In short you are dead. But the elders here have agreed to my plan which is to give all four of your life's back so we can finally end this non ending battle once and for all. Genesis. You must be the one to kill the emperor but Mickey Noah and Emile you three must aid him. Together you are truly a force to be reckoned with. Anyway... Before we can send you back the elders have made a deal for all of you. In return for your bodies back you must train to become true warriors of light." He finished.

Emile thought for a bit before nodding. "Why not. I wasn't ready to die anyway. Plus I met a beautiful girl back in Remnant. I have reasons to fight... What about you guys?" He asked. Noah and Mickey nodded. "Yeah Neo is all alone again even when I promised her I would always be their for her." Said Noah. "I still have to avenge my parents and the love of my life after that monster killed them." Finished Mickey.

Genesis turned to his team. "Whatever we have to do is fine so as long as I get to see Yang and Yuna again." He spoke. The warrior smiled at the determination. "Excellent. Genesis I will train you. Mickey Emile and Noah you will train with some of the warriors here who have earned the title of Warrior of light." He said. Noah was confused. "Wait why only Genesis I thought we were training together?" He asked. The warrior shook his head. "No. True you will fight together but there are some things only I can train Genesis just like the other three Warriors can only train each of you separately." The warrior replied.

Noah nodded. "OK, Well then lets get this done as fast as possible I wanna be with my Neo." Said Noah. The Warrior nodded and motioned for the three to follow another warrior who appeared from behind him. The three looked nervous for a bit before nodding and following him to lord knows where. The warrior who would train Genesis motioned for him to follow into a room. Genesis was in awe on how the room looked. It was enormous. The walls had massive stain glass windows with pictures of the legendary heroes of old and Genesis noticed one was the warrior he was following into the room. "Um Warrior of Light are you more important than the others?" He asked. The warrior turned smiled and shook his head. "Please just call me Hero... I would ask you to call me light but that nickname was taken by another legendary hero known as lightning." He stopped and looked at the stain glass windows.

"Genesis you may not have been born on Earth but you were given my soul which means you were destined for something big. When I learned of the Emperors plan about a hundred years ago I knew I had to plan something fast. I learned it was the will of Cosmos that you and I met. She told me that you would stop his reign and finally cause peace on Earth. But that cannot happen unless I train you to use my power." He finished as he summoned up his sword and shield.

Genesis was given a temporary sword and shield and took a few seconds to adjust to them. Hero pointed his sword to Genesis. "Are you ready to know true strength?" He asked. Genesis got into a stance and nodded. The two lunged for each other and in a instant caused a massive spark from the clash of both swords. Hero flew back to his spot and landed on his feet ready to attack again. Genesis did the same and ran to the right of Hero. Hero went for a block but noticed Genesis used a distraction to confuse him and ended up on Hero's left side and slammed the butt of his sword into his side. Hero flung right for the wall and quickly got back up. He looked onto Genesis who was beginning to change usually his aura was Black fire and lightning but something was off. His usual black aura was now rainbowish. Hero smiled and rushed for Genesis who quickly blocked his attack and suddenly appeared right behind Hero.

"Good my power is slowly returning to his body. If we keep this up then The Emperor doesn't stand a chance." Hero thought as he quickly dodged a oncoming light sword attack from Genesis who aimed four more swords towards him. Hero copied this move and suddenly all eight swords clashed causing little sonic booms pushing the two warriors back into the walls behind them. Genesis quickly got back up and brushed off the dust as he started walking towards Hero. Hero on the other hand smiled at this progress. Maybe because of his years of training he can learn new things fast. Hero was impressed that his legacy wont die with Genesis.

Hero Sheathed his sword and smiled. "Good lets take a break and continue tomorrow." He spoke. Genesis's eyes turned pure red and he aimed his sword back at Hero. "No not yet... I still wanna fight." Replied Genesis. Hero noticed Genesis aura changing back into the darker self and knew Reaper was trying to take over. Over the years Reaper has only wanted to protect Genesis but at the same time become stronger. If let loose with full power no one would be able to contain such a beast. Its a legendary monster which causes fear in the hearts of even the bravest men.

"No Genesis, Reaper does not control you anymore. Fight back you are in control of your own destiny not him. Think about your loved ones. If you let Reaper win then you truly will lose everyone and everything you care about!" He yelled. Genesis eyes widened. Hero could see that he struggled with Reaper. His dark power surged throughout the room causing it to shake. Hero struggled to stand and fell down. "Genesis listen to me Reaper is your master. Fight him and end this struggle once and for all!" He yelled.

Genesis nodded and suddenly his eyes turned pure white. Genesis was motionless and Hero knew that the battle was now on the inside. A massive battle between the Darkness and the Light. He prayed Genesis would come out victorious.

 _ **(Inside Genesis mind)**_

Genesis walked up to Reaper who was now swarming with Black purple aura. He turned to face Genesis and smiled. "Oh hello Genesis I take it you dont like my power anymore?" He asked. Genesis shook his head. "Its not that... Fact is this little struggle we have between who controls my body ends here. I am not ever going to let you take over anymore Reaper." He promised. Reaper laughed. "Really boy... Many have fought and died trying to kill me. No one has beaten the Reaper and if I beat you then Ill be free to take over everything." He yelled in excitement.

Genesis summoned up a new blade which for a second scared Reaper. "No that's impossible... How can you use his power. I was sealed away and I have non stopped tried to obtain it for my own." He yelled out of anger. Suddenly Finrir walked by Genesis and fused his power with his causing Genesis to change. The light quickly faded and Genesis was now wearing a outfit which looked like Hero's armor with Finrir's fur as a cape. Reaper unleashed a massive dark energy blast out of his sword trying to kill off Genesis in one move but Genesis had other plans and using his new light sword slammed it back to Reaper.

Reaper flew way back from the attack and struggled to get up. He was pissed and his body began to change into Genesis once beast mode. "Ill Kill you if its the last thing i do you bastard. No one can stop me!" He yelled. Genesis smirked and suddenly as if he was light itself appeared in front of Reaper and slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to fall to his knees and gasp for air. Reaper switched his weapon up. He turned it into a giant scythe.

"How do you like this Genesis the one weapon which has no equal. The legendary Black Death. Prepare to die." He spoke as he lunged for Genesis. Genesis however stood their and pulled out a shield. He took a minute to think about his friends and family who were counting on him to come back in one piece. Yang Ruby Weiss Blake Yuna. He didn't want to let them down. He knew if he failed here then there was no hope for anyone. Genesis was suddenly surrounded by spirits of his past. Warriors he knew and still know. Friends who have come and gone and Family he will die trying to protect. One spirit walked up to him and patted his shoulder. It was Rinok. "Genesis you can do this. Remember everything The Emperor has done to you and everyone you know and love. He created Reaper using the Shards and now this monster is trying to kill you. Defeat him and use his power to stop this living hell once and for all." He spoke.

Genesis nodded. Suddenly he was hugged from behind and noticed Elena. He smiled at her and quickly hugged her back. "Elena i'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He said. Elena shook her head. "Its not your fault its The emperors. Besides. You have to win here so you can save our child." She said. Genesis eyes widened. "Wait how is that possible?" He asked.

Elena smiled. "I was pregnant the same time as Yang but I hid from you when I realized I would be taking you from her. Yang is your soulmate and I accept that. But please save our daughter from the Emperor and raise her for me please." She begged Genesis smiled and nodded. Genesis turned one more time to see a big familiar face. It was Mia... The real Mia. She was given a body. Genesis smiled at her. "Kick this bastards ass for me big brother. make him pay for everything both of them have done to our family." She said. Genesis grinned and nodded. Suddenly the spirits faded and Genesis stood in the dark room again. Reaper went for a swing but was blocked by Genesis who started glowing a bright rainbow. Reaper's eyes widened and he could see the spirits of everyone Genesis knew once behind him for this next attack.

Genesis lunged for Reaper and slashed him but this time he did a complete u turn and slashed his back. Reaper was still stunned by this attack and couldn't move. Genesis grew faster and faster slashing on all sides until he jumped a few feet away from reaper and pointed his sword at him. He began glowing a bright rainbowish aura. "This is over Reaper." He spoke. Suddenly a massive energy blast shot out of the sword and headed right for Reaper. "Wait NOOOO!" He yelled as the blast made contact. His body began to fade until there was nothing but a floating shard with dark aura. Genesis grabbed the shard and suddenly it started glowing. His new armor formed more pieces a pure black coat appeared under the Finrir cape but above the Hero armor. Genesis was ready to finish this fight once and for all.

 _ **(Back in the void)**_

Genesis looked around the room and noticed all of his friends plus the ones who trained them were looking at him. Hero walked up to Genesis and patted his shoulder. "You did it Genesis. Your ready to finally end this." He spoke. Everyone noticed Genesis new attire and they all spent hours talking about each others new moves outfits and weapons. Hero smiled at the group. "Alright everyone we will send you down to earth but be warned alot has changed. You might have not noticed but time has passed back in the realm of the living. Two years exactly Earth is the same but Remnant has been at war with The Emperor and only Atlas remains as a place for humans everyone else was captured or killed. Genesis Yang was the first to get captured and you may not like to hear this but as we speak she is getting torchered. And has been for the last two years. Every possible thing they could have done. She has a broken mind from this but you can fix everything if you just kill The emperor. His power should disappear once hes dead causing any damage he has done since the beginning to reset.

Genesis clenched his fist. "Ill save Yang and make The Emperor pay for ever messing with me." He assured. Hero nodded and suddenly all four began to glow. They were being taken back to Remnant to first help out Atlas. All four warriors equipped with new abilities outfits and weapons were ready to end this living hell once and for all.

 _ **(Remnant, Atlas)**_

The last of Remnants forces tried their best to stop the armada which seemed like it was endlessly coming at them with everything they had. Nothing worked and everything seemed hopeless. Until Winter who was the last commander on Remnant looked up and saw four lights coming down to Remnant. One was Blue one red one purple and one rainbow. She got ready for whatever came even if she was going to die. Suddenly the wall in front of her burst open and before the Locust could enter were stopped by the lights which crashed down in front of them. Winter smiled when she saw Genesis was back from the dead.

"Genesis is that you?" She asked. He nodded. "Take five cousin let us finish this." He replied. Genesis Mickey Emile and Noah lunged for the locust and as if by some weird force were destroying everyone of the enemies at speed one could only dream of. Winter was astonished at their new abilities. Genesis spun in a top style slicing hundreds of locust like they were nothing Noah and Emile combined their new powers to form smoke to hide all four of them. It was quiet for a second until Mickey used his power to darken the cloud. Genesis finished by using his light to form eyes which combined made a actual dark cloud monster. Its roar was massive and caused the swarm of locust to retreat. But the cloud demon was faster and by the truckloads gobbled them up.

After a few minutes the cloud faded and only the four remained. Winter walked up to Geneiss and hugged him. "Genesis we missed you. Things have become worse since that bastard the Emperor lied and invaded us. We didn't stand a chance he captured everyone but me and a handful of civilians and brought them back to his world. Please get them back." She begged. Genesis nodded and the four walked to the nearest portal which was built to spawn more troops when the time came. The four stood face to face with the portal and looked at each other for a second before turning to Winter and waving as all four entered. This was the only the begging of the end for our heroes.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Beginning of the end (P2)

_**(Chapter 12: Beginning of the end)**_

 _ **(Part 2)**_

 _ **(Earth)**_

Just as Genesis remembered. The Earth was in horrible condition. Cities were nothing more than ruins. Forest mostly burned and turned to ash. Oceans full of sunken ships and bodies of the past. The world was mostly a wasteland. The only city left was the Imperial city. Granted it was still in pretty bad shape because of Genesis last assault but Genesis quickly noticed that most of it had been repaired. Outside the massive gate which surrounded the city were a huge number of locust. With their new power these monsters were of little threat.

Genesis turned to his group and all three instantly knew what to do. Just like back on Remnant Noah and Emile combined their powers forming a massive smoke cloud. Mickey used his power to change it into a pitch black storm cloud and Genesis gave it life.

The mighty cloud beast roared scaring the armies in front of the city Mickey turned to Genesis and smiled. "Alright Genesis you get in the city and we will meet you there. For now Noah and Emile will help me rid our world of these monsters. Oh and when you see The Emperor..Tell him I said FUCK YOU!" He yelled as Genesis started making his way to the city. Mickey Noah and Emile jumped from their cover and joined the massive storm beast for combat. Many locust noticed the three and ran towards them.

Emile grabbed the first locust and smashed its head with his bladed gauntlets. Noah Stabbed two and quickly threw them at two more who were cut in half by Mickey. Noah turned to where Genesis was and nodded at his friend. "Good luck Bro... And dont you let us down. Neo and Yang and everyone else is counting on you." He thought.

Genesis ran as fast as he could but the city was farther than he thought. Between him and the City was miles of open wasteland. He looked around for anything to help him and stopped when he noticed a vehicle near him. His eyes widened when he realized just who's it was. It was Yangs motorcycle. Genesis clenched his fist and knew he was going to get The Emperor back ten fold. Genesis started up the bike and headed towards the city.

"Yang Im so sorry... All this is because of me... I swear when I end this ill spend the rest of our lives making it up to you and Yuna... And whoever my other child is..." Genesis thought as the city grew closer and closer until. Genesis looked up and noticed a single being standing in the middle of the road wielding a massive sword. "Garland.." He thought. Genesis stopped the bike a few feet from Garland and got up from the seat. He summoned his sword and shield and walked towards him. Garland looked up at Genesis and smirked behind his helmet.

"So you have come back form the dead." He spoke. Genesis nodded. "Death cannot stop Justice Garland. Besides ive come to end this once and for all." Genesis replied. Garland chuckled. "You cannot end this... You cannot end what we have gone through for eon's. Even if you kill me here I will always come back. Just like I told you all those years ago. We are locked in eternal conflict which is part of a cycle of battle. Still you refuse to understand." He stopped.

Genesis shook his head. "I understand everything now Garland. And just like I told you all those years ago I pity you." Genesis stopped as Garland rose his left hand. "Still with the pity of warrior of light. You once thought you could end all this and save me too. Is it not hilarious?" He asked. Genesis looked down at the ground. "Unlike my past self Garland I do not share his sense of sympathy to those who hurt innocent people for sheer pleasure. But I will give you a chance to flee now before its too late." Genesis replied.

Garland turned his head towards Genesis. "Pardon?" He asked. Genesis smirked. "I know we have fought countless battles for what seems like forever...But this all ends here today by my blade... Again I will give you one chance to leave before I kill you." Genesis stopped for a bit end looked at his new blade. It was a temporary blade given to him by Hero to use against The Emperor. Garland picked up his massive trick sword. "Hmmp. I have never heard such nonsense. Truth be told you will die here at my feet." Garland assured.

Genesis smirked and got into a stance. "Then lets end this Garland." Genesis said. Garland copied and quickly got into a stance. "End it if you can." He replied.

Genesis lunged for Garland and swung his sword to get a good slash attack in but was blocked by Garland's massive sword. Suddenly Garland pulled a little knife from his sword and swung at Genesis but missed as Genesis quickly lept backwards. Garland started laughing and went for a massive attack which caused the earth to shake for a second. Genesis jumped and summoned five light swords and aimed them towards Garland. Garland quickly looked at them and pulled his great sword above his head as if it was a massive shield. The first sword was blocked but then Genesis decided to move the next behind him. Garland was hit by the second but quickly moved out of the way of the third and fourth. The fifth sword however went straight for Garland who did not see it and was stabbed in the back. Distracted by the pain Garland was trying to remove the sword which gave Genesis time to Quickly lunge towards Garland and get a few good hits in his chest before backing off.

Before he knew it Genesis was slammed in the back by Garland's great sword and thrown towards a ruined building. He struggled to get up and got ready just as Garland swung his sword in a axe like state and quickly slammed it onto Genesis who was fast enough to block it with his sword. The force of the attack was increasing with each second and Genesis was getting pushing deeper and deeper into the ground. "Have to think quick or this will be over before it even began." Genesis thought. He looked around and thought of one thing. Genesis quickly fazed into the ground which caused Garland to become confused. He looked around the area and waited. "Come out coward!" Yelled Garland.

Genesis waited for a bit to catch his breath before quietly coming out of the negative world right behind Garland. He drew his blade and stabbed right into Garlands back who quickly fell to his knees. Genesis noticed blood coming out of his helmet. "This is over Garland." Genesis spoke. Garland shook his head as he coughed up more blood. he quickly removed his helmet revealing long white hair. "No... This will never end... As long as you draw breath I will always exist... I... Shall... Return..." Garlands last words before falling forward. A puddle of blood formed around him and Genesis payed his respects to him. He picked up Garlands sword and stabbed it into the ground. Then he dug a deep hole and placed Garland in it before burying him and placing his helmet on the handle of his great sword. Genesis said no words but got back on Yang's bike and continued on ward's towards the city.

 _ **(Imperial City)**_

Genesis had to scale the massive wall to enter the city. At this point massive storm clouds formed overhead and strikes of red lightning hit areas around the city. Genesis noticed this. "Damn, Everything is starting to get worse. I have to end this and fast before the end of the world happens. " He thought. Genesis noticed groups of soldiers scouting the city. But These were not the locust he fought earlier they were what was left of the Children of chaos. "So that's why he summoned this new army. Hes low on soldiers. But something seems odd about them.." Thought Genesis.

 _ **(Inside The Emperors tower)**_

Everyone Genesis knew were locked inside cells that lined the walls of the tower. Everyone except Yang who was taken elsewhere. The Emperor sat in his massive golden thrown and looked around at his prisoners, Every last one defied his will and in turn were imprisoned.

He smiled like a madman when he noticed Ruby trying to break the cell door but couldn't because each cell door was infused with his own magic. "Try all you want little girl. My power far exceeds your entire population of your world." He yelled. Suddenly The Emperor noticed something happening on the screen in front of him. "NO.." He thought. Genesis was sitting behind a wall most likely planning something. He glared at the sight and raised his hand. A few guards nodded and walked out of the room. Weiss looked up at the screen and smiled and pointed towards Genesis on screen causing everyone to see for themselves.

 _ **(Genesis location)**_

Genesis noticed soldiers getting restless and saw in the distance to the main tower numbers of soldiers charging towards his location. He didn't have time to fight so he his in the shadow's. Genesis walked as quiet and fast as he could. Suddenly Genesis noticed Blade wolf clawing on a door as if he was trying to get in. Genesis approached him and he turned his head. "Genesis?" He asked in confusion. Genesis looked at the sealed door and turned to Blade wolf. "Whats behind this door?" He asked. Blade wolf turned to the door. "Yuna ran in there and before I could follow her the door closed. She wishes to find Yang and save her." He replied.

Genesis turned to the door and slammed his sword in it and with all his might pried it open. Blade wolf ran inside and Genesis followed. Genesis instantly noticed they were in the dungeon area. As he passed each cell he saw prisoner after prisoner until he saw Yuna a few feet away trying to open a cell door. "Yuna!" He yelled. She turned to him and instantly broke into tears as she ran towards him and hugged him. "DADDY!" She yelled.

Genesis smiled and hugged her back. "Hey you've gotten taller haven't you sweetie." He spoke. Yuna smiled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah Daddy... Ive missed you... Can you help me save mommy?" She asked. Genesis nodded and walked up to the cage and instantly noticed Yang sitting on her knees on the floor with chains holding her arms up in the air. Her head was looking down on the ground and her hair almost touched the floor. She had been here for what looked like a year.

Genesis cringed with the thought of what they could of done to her. Genesis broke the cage door with his might and walked up to her and sat on the ground next to her and lifted her head up to face him. Her eyes were open but it was as if she had no life in her eyes they were dark purple and blank. Genesis placed his head on her forehead and kissed it. "Baby Im so sorry I wasn't here to stop them..." He said. Yang didn't reply. Genesis noticed cuts and bruises all over her. "Baby can you here me?" He asked. She still didn't reply. Genesis freed her from the chains and embraced her in a hug.

"Yang this is all my fault.. I should of stopped this war along time ago... Then it wouldn't of effected Remnant.." He spoke. Still no reply from her. Yuna hugged her mother tightly. "Mommy can you here us?" She spoke. Again still no response. Genesis turned to Yuna. "Im sorry honey but Mommy cant here us." He said. Yuna placed a hand on Yang's and it started glowing. Genesis eyes widened. "You learned what your symbolance was?" Genesis asked. Yuna smiled when she noticed all of Yang's wounds healing. She turned to Genesis and nodded. "Yeah Mommy and aunt Ruby helped me figure out I have healing powers. But sometimes i act like Mommy and get really mad." She replied.

Yang started moving and faced Genesis who moved the hair out of her eyes. He could see the life returning to her eyes and she broke into tears when she saw Genesis. "G-Genesis?" She asked. He nodded and she suddenly embraced him in a hug followed by a kiss. Yuna smiled that she was able to help her mother. Yang turned her head to Yuna and smiled and embraced both Yuna and Genesis in a hug.

Yang stopped for a second and turned to Yuna. "Sweetie where is your brother?" She asked. Yuna smiled. "Hes safe with Grandma Raven." She replied. Genesis was confused. "Wait Yang you saying we have a son?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah the last time we spent alone caused me to become pregnant with our son. You can meet him when we get out of here. His name is Zack. He's just like Yuna. Sweet and strong." Yang finished. Genesis smiled. "Sounds like us. But Zack and Yuna are not my only children. When I was in the afterlife I met Elena and she told me about my other daughter.. Shes somewhere in here." Genesis spoke.

Yang was both happy to hear about Elena and sad that she was confirmed dead. But to know that she was also pregnant the same time as her made her happy but now she wanted to find her daughter and save her.

"Genesis im still a little weak from this could you carry me so we can find Elena's daughter?" She asked. Genesis nodded and picked up Yang and placed her on his back. She held on tight as he walked through the prison. Yuna held onto Genesis hand as Blade wolf walked right behind them. "Genesis did Elena tell you what she looks like?" She asked. Genesis shook his head. "No but my guess is she looks like Elena and I." He replied.

Yuna noticed one single cell all by itself. She ran up and saw a little girl sitting on the bed inside. "Daddy is this her?" She asked. Genesis ran up and nodded. "Yeah somehow I can feel its her." Genesis replied as he opened the door. The girl panicked and hid under a blanket. Genesis placed Yang at the end on the bed and walked over to the girl. "Hey... Its OK. I was told to save you for your mother." He promised.

She popped out from the blanket confused. "B-But Mommy's dead.. " The girl replied. Genesis smiled. "Yeah But your daddy isn't." He said. The girl was confused. "Really I have a daddy? Who is it?" She asked. Genesis smiled and pointed towards himself. "Im your daddy." He spoke. The girl didn't know how to respond to that news and just burst with emotion as she threw herself at Genesis. Yang giggled at the girls happiness. She must have been in this room for years all alone. She wished she knew about her and could of helped her earlier.

Genesis placed the girl on the ground and showed her to Yuna. "Yuna this is your sister...Uhh What did your mother name you?" He asked. She smiled. "Mommy named me Faye. She said im named after a elf princess from a story she would read to me before she died." She replied. Genesis wished he could of been there as a father for Faye. Yuna smiled and hugged her sister. "Hello Faye im Yuna." She said. Faye hugged her back and Genesis picked Yang back up and turned to the door. "Girls lets go we have to save everyone and go home." He said as everyone followed him through the halls of the prison.

Genesis walked towards a massive door and slowly opened it to reveal a massive golden hall which had three other doors. One was opposite of him which most likely led to the barracks. The door to the right probably let to the throne room which is where he was going. And the one on the left was not a doubt the main entrance which is the exit everyone will take when he finished up here.

Genesis slowly walked through the hallway which was empty. Blade wolf took point and when he learned it was clear he motioned for Genesis to follow. Genesis walked up some steps that lead them to the door and Yang tapped Genesis shoulder. "Hey Genesis I think I can walk now. Now I love being carried by you but mind if I walk for a while?" She asked. Genesis smiled and placed her on her feet. She stumbled for a second but got her balance back and nodded when she was ready for Genesis to open the door. He nodded back and slowly opened up the door and walked in. Yuna and Faye held Yangs hands and stayed behind Genesis. Blade wolf left the room to make sure no one else comes into the room.

Genesis noticed the walls were lined with giant cages. Inside were all of the people taken from Remnant. Friends, Family and even people he hasn't even met from Remnant. The room aside from the cages was massive and golden like the rest of the tower. Genesis was confused on why this room had cages when the prison was just down stairs. At the end of the room was a massive throne and a huge stain glass window with a picture of the Emperor. Genesis quickly noticed that the throne had a person sitting in it in a common villain style. The closer Genesis got the more he grew angry at just who it was.

The Emperor was in close range now and Genesis noticed he was furious. He stood from his chair and grabbed his golden sword. "So you still live. How is that even possible. I killed you myself yet you still defy me... How can this be worm?" He asked. Genesis smirked. "Hmmp. Your just mad because you cant get rid of me. Well Ive got news for you Emperor." He stopped and summoned his sword and shield before pointing his sword at the Emperor and glaring at him. "Im so tired of this war. So many innocent people were killed because of you. So many people I cared about gone. And now im going to end this once and for all. This will end with you dying by my sword." He assured.

The Emperor smiled like a madman and laughed. "Really? You really think you can kill me? Many have tried including your pathetic father, His brother, And even your grandfather. And now im going to continue my little game by killing off the next generation." He stopped as he noticed Yang Yuna and Faye behind Genesis. "Ahh I see you saved the child and even brought little Yuna... Oh and look at this your little whore is free from her imprisonment. I guess the guards grew bored of her..." He mocked.

Genesis turned to Yang who hid her head in shame. He now knew what she had gone through. The thought of those monsters doing horrible things to her triggered Genesis rage. His eyes started glowing pure blood red and he lunged for the Emperor and slammed his fist into his face throwing him into his own thrown. With the force of his rage the entire thrown collapsed onto the Emperor. Genesis rage grew even stronger and he was surrounded by Blood red Aura. Yang formed a smile at Genesis getting revenge for the torment she suffered for a whole year.

The rubble of the thrown started to move until the Emperor started to get up moving fallen thrown parts off of him. He was covered in blood and cuts. He was furious. "Damn you... Ill make sure you pay dearly for that worm." He lunged for Genesis and before he could slash his chest Genesis grabbed the sword cutting his hands in the process but stopping the attack and before the Emperor could think twice was flung right back at the wall. The Emperor slowly got back up and coughed up blood. "Fine... I didn't think it would resort to this but I really cant afford to lose here.. My plan is almost complete Chaos must be resurrected and then I can take his place as God of destruction. But I guess all I can do now is become like you.. A Mutant." He finished.

Genesis still in a rage raised a eyebrow at whatever he was planning. The Emperor pulled something out of the rubble and stabbed it into his arm. He quickly threw the vile on the ground and dropped his sword and grabbed his head in agony. Suddenly The emperor started to change. His body grew a similar appearance as Genesis beast form.

There was one difference to his new form. He had golden fur and was twice the size of his beast form. Suddenly The Emperor started tower above Genesis. Yang placed Yuna and Faye behind her. The stained glass behind The Emperor shattered and two massive bolts of red lightning struck and dragged across the floor. When he stopped growing the Emperor let out a massive roar.

Genesis prepared for a hard fight. The Emperor laughed. "Mwahaha... You will soon be sent straight to hell." He roared. Genesis panicked at the power he was about to fight.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Beginning of the end (P3)

_**(Chapter 13: Beginning of the end)**_

 _ **(Part 3)**_

Genesis was in awe. The Emperor had achieved his goal. Years of traveling throughout the multiverse has allowed him to obtain the DNA of several powerful warriors. Infused with his own DNA had made him as strong as a God. He was no longer human. The Emperor was now a monster. Genesis sighed and drew his blade ready to do whatever he could to stop this mennis.

The Emperor laughed. It sounded more of a roar than a laugh but Genesis new thats what he was doing. "Look at me worm... I am a God now that I have this power. No one can stop me now. Only one thing left to do is kill you worm!" He roared as he swung his arm towards Genesis. He barely missed and hit Genesis foot causing him to fall right onto his face on the ground. Genesis slowly got up and before Yang and his daughters could run to him Genesis moved his arm in the way telling them to stay back. Yang could see blood rushing down Genesis arms and legs. That one attack was more than enough to badly damage her husband.

"Listen monster... I dont care how strong you get.. Ill still win... even if I do more damage to myself." Genesis yelled at the top of his lungs as he rushed for The emperor. He smiled at this attack and summoned up a massive arm from his back slamming Genesis back into the ground. "Worm's belong in the dirt. Allow me to send you back." Said the Emperor. Yang had enough and moved Yuna and Faye to a safe spot. She activated her gauntlets and lunged for The Emperor. Luckily for her he was distracted and she got a clear shot right in his face launching him through the wall. She rushed to Genesis and sat by his side.

"You ok Genesis?" Asked Yang. Genesis smiled and nodded. "Yeah thanks Yang." He replied. Yang helped Genesis up and he picked up his sword. "Guess its you and me kicking this guys ass?" He asked. Yang nodded. "Yeah I owe him for hurting you taking Yuna and you from me and trying to take over our home. This guy's going down." She assured. Genesis chuckled and quickly changed his attitude when he noticed The Emperor re enter the room. His expression changed to pure anger.

"You Bitch... You couldn't of just stayed as a slave to my men so you just had to attack me... Very well ill just kill you both then your children and friends and family." He yelled. Genesis smiled. "You know Emperor with this new form we figured you might of wanted to call yourself something more... Threatening." Genesis spoke. The emperor nodded. "Yes that is a good Idea. I figure with all my new powers ill call myself... Discord. Seems appropriate considering my body and power is chaotic." He finished.

Genesis and Yang stood side by side ready for the next attack. suddenly Discord threw both of his arms towards the two and smiled when they avoided his attack and quickly formed two more arms which slammed the two into the ground.

Genesis struggled to get up from the increasing damage. Horrible cuts could be seen all over him. Yang took some damage from the attack but could still stand fine. She quickly turned to Genesis. "You OK Genesis?" She asked. Genesis caught his breath. "Yeah... Just had the wind knocked out of me ill be fine... Lets focus on this bastard first then worry about my wounds OK?" He asked. She was worried for a bit but quickly changed her expression and nodded Genesis quickly rushed left causing all of Discord's focus to be on him. He went for multiple attacks against Genesis but missed and instantly grew furious. "Stop mocking me worm!" He yelled. Yang knew Genesis was distracting him for her and quickly rushed right and while Discord was distracted threw another punch at him with much more force thanks to the damage she received.

Discord flew to the walls which had the cages and slowly got up. Before he could react Genesis spun in the air towards him and slammed his sword as hard as he could onto his face causing him to smack into the floor creating cracks all around him. Genesis quickly jumped back to Yang's side and prepared for the next move.

Discord was furious, He slowly got to his feet and turned to the two. He let out a mighty roar and backed up a few feet. "Huff...Huff... You think your little combined power will save your friends and even stop me...Then your even dumber than you look... In this form... I have strength and defense... But not speed... Luckily one of my abilities has transformation... Ill simply turn myself into a form which can move faster than the two of you combined." He spoke. Discord surrounded himself in a orb of light causing everyone to look away from the brightness of the light. When the light faded Genesis eyes widened at the sight of Discords new appearance.

He looked like he did in his original form but now had spectral wings his color was now pure gold and his eyes were white. Genesis cringed and lunged for an attack against Discord. His sword ready to deliver damage against him but before he could react Genesis attack was blocked and the next thing he noticed was a blinding flash of light as Discord raised his hand then Genesis noticed he was flying towards the wall and slammed right into it. His head fell and he suddenly blacked out.

Yang grew angry from this and went for a attack. Just like Genesis Discord blocked but wasnt expecting Yang to use more force and pushed right through his defense and slammed her fist right into his face launching him far to the other side of the room. She suddenly knew it was just her verses Discord. She quickly readied herself for the next move she would have to make.

Discord smiled. "You have power.. Even in this form you caused a good amount of damage... I underestimated you... I should just kill Genesis and let you Join me.." He laughed. Yang glared at him. "You leave him alone jerk!" She yelled. Discord frowned and moved his arm. "Silence woman!" He yelled as a giant pillar of smoke appeared from his hand and headed towards her. Yang quickly moved out of the way but instantly noticed the attack following her she did her best to avoid it until she was dragged in a corner.

She readied herself to block but suddenly a being moved fast in her way and took the full impact of the attack. Yang quickly looked up from her arms to see Genesis in front of her with smoke coming off of him. He was twitching as if he was about to fall. She moved a hand towards him. "G-Genesis?" She asked. He turned his head showing her bright white eyes and smiled at her. "No one will take you from me Yang..." He promised. She was happy to hear that but was concerned about his eyes.

"You OK to fight?" She asked. He nodded. One of his arms fell to his side and she knew that it was broken. "Genesis you dont have to continue." She spoke. Genesis shook his head. "No... I need to end this monster so no more innocent people get hurt from him." He spoke. Yang placed a hand on his shoulder. "No if you continue you might die...Please dont throw your life away." She begged. Genesis placed his only working hand on hers. "Its ok... Even Im not gonna die... Not yet... And If I do Im taking this bastard with me... That way Yuna Faye and even Zack and you and everyone else will be saved..." He spoke.

Yang shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. "No we need you ... I need you ... We all need you ..." She pleaded. Genesis chuckled. "Dont worry were ending this and taking a long and well deserved vacation." He promised. She smiled and nodded. Genesis rushed for Discord and with his right arm swung his sword but was blocked but what Discord didn't know was that Genesis was a distraction for Yang to slam a fist right into his back. He quickly turned just as she slammed him in the back launching him up in the air. Genesis jumped and slammed him back in the ground but this time Discord turned into mist and floated back to his once throne and smirked. "You think Ill keep falling for your tricks." He spoke.

Discord waved his hand. A light barrier surrounded Yang and she tried her best to break it. Genesis turned to Discord and prepared for a attack. Just like earlier a massive pillar of light emerged from his hand and headed right for Genesis. Genesis prepared for the attack and moved his right arm in front of him to block it. Before it could hit him a massive shadow pillar emerged from the ground and headed right for Discord. He panicked and before he could block was hit full force from the attack.

Genesis opened his eyes to see Mickey Emile and Noah at his side. Mickey was nice enough to even let Yang out of the cage and all five were ready to attack. Discord quickly moved the rubble around him and dark and light aura surrounded him. "Ill make you all pay for that." He promised. Discord moved faster than anyone could react he appeared next to Yang picked her up by her robotic arm and crushed it in his hand and threw her to the wall. Before she could get up Discord summoned up a light spear and slammed it into her chest. Everyone in the rooms eyes widened. Genesis rushed towards Yang and slammed Discord in the face launching him to the opposite wall.

Genesis slid by Yang's side and picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Yang no...No no no dont do this to me." He begged. She coughed up blood and looked up at him with a smile. "G-Genesis...Its going to be ok... I-Im happy that I got to be with you... B-But I dont think ill make it out this time...Before I go take care of our kids...Just know...I love you Genesis..." She spoke before passing.

Genesis placed her on the ground and stood up looking down on her. Everyone in the cages were shocked at Yang's death. Mickey picked up Yang and motioned for everyone to get to the other side of the room as fast as possible. The four stood by a wall next to a cage where Ruby and Weiss were in. Ruby would of used her abilities but thanks to Discord all powers were nullified in the cage. She fell to her knees along with Weiss. Before she could react Ruby remembered Mickey's order. "Wait why did you say to get away from Genesis as fast as possible?" She asked.

Before he could answer Genesis exploded with anger causing a massive pillar of light to surround him. The entire room shook causing the ceiling to crumble.

 _ **(Inside Genesis head)**_

Genesis stood in the darkness. "REAPER I KNOW YOU LIVE SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled. Suddenly Reaper appeared but this time was happy. The two took a minute to talk agreeing to something and suddenly the two began glowing.

 _ **(Earth)**_

Genesis body started glowing and turning bright red and black static like years ago. But something was different about this time. Genesis armor appeared on his body and Reapers cloak covered that. Discord got ready to end this. When the light faded Everyone was in awe at the new form. Ruby was shocked. "Whats wrong with him?" She asked. Mickey smiled. "Discord pushed the one button you should never push against Genesis. He used Reapers powers to combine with his own. This has only happened once when we were younger.. All I know is that Discord stands no chance now. Everyone that is Malthel. A fusion of power between Genesis and Reaper." He spoke.

The being turned to Discord and gave a wicked smile. Discord was scared of the power this being was giving off. "What happened to Genesis? Who the hell are you?" He asked.

The being gave a evil yet insane laugh. "Genesis is me... But not me... I am the Ultimate being... None compare to me... I am Malthel. Lets play." Malthel spoke as he fazed into the ground. Discord looked around the room. Suddenly Malthel appeared from behind him. "Hello Friend.." He whispered. Discord turned to find nothing but a wall. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Malthel somehow on the opposite side of the room. Before he could react Malthel rushed towards him at speeds only dreamed about. He spawned his weapons which were both Reapers and Genesis and quickly fused them into a massive Scythe sword. He spun it around and before Discord could block was slashed in two but Discord was fast enough to turn into mist to evade death.

He appeared at his throne again and threw a onslaught of attacks towards Malthel but every single attack missed. "Come on is this all you have... Were not going to have a fun time if you cant land a single hit against me Discord. Maybe if I put on a blind fold you might be able to almost hit me... Maybe. "He laughed. Discord continued his attacks in vain. "Stop moving runt!" He yelled. Malthel laughed. and appeared behind him. "Who you calling runt weakling. I oughta teach you a lession about hurtful words. Because." suddenly Malthels scythe stabbed right through Discords chest. Discord looked down at the blood pouring out of his chest and coughed up blood. Malthel moved Discord close to him. "Just like this scythe words hurt... I hope you learned a lesson." He spoke as he threw Discord right at the door from the opposite side of the room. Discord slowly got up and moved his hands in front of him as Malthel aimed his scythe towards him. "No... Please no... Mercy.." He begged.

Malthel frowned. "Mercy.. not sure if you truly know what that word means... I mean im pretty sure lots of innocent people said that to you... No you dont deserve mercy... You have to pay for your crimes... And now your scared wanna know why? You see, When you take a life, You live in fear because deep down you know that some day you life will be taken as well. We all have to reap what we sow... There's no way of avoiding that. When you harm others, You're really only harming yourself... Its simple. If you want good things to happen in your life, You have to be good." Said Malthel. Discord fell to his knees and begged. "Please ill change I swear.." He pleaded.

Malthel shook his head and unleashed a massive energy blast from his scythe towards Discord. "Nooo!" He yelled as the light of the blast overtook him. Everyone in the room could see his body disintegrating into nothing from the attack. Everyone cheered at this. The hell that Genesis had to go through for years was finally over and with his death came peace. Suddenly the entire tower started to disappear. Everyone was free and Malthel as everything was disappearing walked up to Yang and the others. Before anyone could react the entire city faded into the sky and a everyone noticed quickly they were in a field.

Malthel sat down next to Yang who was still dead. He cocked his head and realized a way to bring her back. Ruby shrugged his shoulder and he turned to her and smiled. "Yes Ruby?" He asked. She was shocked. "Two things one you know my name? And two thanks for avenging Yang." She spoke. He nodded. "Yeah I know all of you. I have Genesis and Reapers memories and can only be formed when the two form a agreement. They act like a freaking married couple sometimes it makes me wonder why Yang can put up with him." He joked.

Everyone's mood changed to sadness when he mentioned Yang. "It doesn't matter shes gone.." Said Blake who sat by Yang's side. Malthel shook his head. "Not true.. I have a way to bring people from the dead but it only works if they were recently passed. Which luckily for you all she can be saved. Ill just tap into Reapers power and give her some to revive her. Reaper will be weaker from this but i can still exists. They should be fine." He spoke as his right hand was placed on Yangs forehead.

Malthel summoned up his power and Yang's body started glowing. The light quickly faded and Yang's wounds were healed. She quickly woke up and looked up at Malthel confused. "G-Genesis?" She asked. Ruby popped up and shook her head as she Blake and Weiss hugged her. "Nope its Malthel. We will fill you in later... For now can we all go home." She cried tears of joy. Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby and looked at Malthel and mouthed thank you. Malthel nodded and defused from his power turning back into Genesis. Yang broke free from the group hug and threw herself at Genesis who smiled and hugged her back. "I know I know For now lets go home so I can meet my son." He spoke as Mickey activated a portal and before Genesis and Yang walked in turned to Faye who was standing by herself. Yuna walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Lets go home Faye." She spoke with a smile. Faye nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She replied. Together everyone left Earth and headed back to continue their lives in peace. Or so they thought.

The remaining cloaks from the Children of Chaos stood on the grounds which were once the Imperial city. One picked up a massive crystal and looked onto the portal as it closed. He removed his hood and frowned. "You killed my father Genesis.. That means its my turn to lead and finish what he started. We will summon Chaos and end your pathetic life... Mark my words." He finished. The group walked into the distance and disappeared.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS THREE PART CHAPTER. WHENEVER I CAN ILL CONTINUE TO THE NEXT WHICH WILL BE THE SAGA OF CHAOS'S CHAPTERS. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	14. Ruby's secret

_**(Chapter 14: Ruby's secret)**_

Genesis had finally done it. The evil which had destroyed Earth for as long as he could remember had finally been vanquished. Everyone who had died before him had finally been avenged. Genesis stood at the entrance to the portal to earth and slowly formed a smile. He turned to Yang and held her close. "So now that its over I think its time for us to finally and I mean finally enjoy some long and well deserved vacation what do you say?" Asked Genesis

Yang smiled and with her left arm wrapped it around Genesis arm and smiled. "Yeah it will be nice not having to worry anymore about losing our daughter or now our son." She replied. Genesis smiled "Well we should say our two daughters and our son." He spoke. Yang turned to Yuna who was holding onto Faye's hand it reminded her of when she and Ruby were little. But even though Faye wasnt her daughter she would love her just the same as if she were.

Everyone who was captured by The emperor started departing from the group and started off towards their homes. Genesis stood apart from the group next to Qrow and Taiyang the three watched as Ruby Weiss and Blake and Yang were spending time with Faye getting to know her. Taiyang turned to Genesis and patted his shoulder. " Proud of you... Son.. Ya know I've never called you that even though you married my daughter and are my son in law. Youve become a good father to your children and a good husband to my daughter." He finished.

Genesis nodded with a smile. "Thanks but im only a good father because Yang helped me change from how I was before we met. If anything you should be thinking Yang." Genesis replied.

Qrow quickly took a drink from a flask and crossed his arms. "So Genesis. Is it over?" Asked Qrow. Genesis shook his head. "Its far from over. I dont know how but I have a weird feeling that something is coming. I dont know i guess im just a little tired. This war exhausted me." He finished. Taiyang chuckled. "Well I think you deserve a long vacation just you and Yang. If you want Sapphire and I can watch your children. I would ask Raven but I know how you two are. Its like shes your wife because you two argue too much. " Taiyang joked. Genesis chuckled.

Yang held Faye and Yuna's hands and walked up to Genesis with a smile. "Lets get Zack from mom and go home Genesis ok?" She asked. Genesis nodded.

Genesis picked up his two daughters And started walking off towards home.

As home was growing closer and closer Genesis thought of one random thing. "Say Yuna. How did you convince your grandmother to watch over your brother? I mean I've only met Raven once and I know she doesnt like me. So what did you say?" He asked.

Yuna smiled. Well It was hard enough to find grandma Raven but when I did she was really mad that I needed help but I told her I needed to save Mommy and that she was the only one I could ask. At first she said no but then she said fine but to hurry up." Yuna replied.

 _ **(Genesis and Yang's home)**_

As the family walked up to their home Yuna quickly grabbed Faye's hand and rushed towards the house. "Hurry Faye I wanna show you our room!" She yelled. Faye smiled at her half sister as the two walked up to the door. Yang smiled and grabbed Genesis's hand. "Well honey, Might as well follow our daughters." She spoke. Genesis smiled and the two walked into the house.

Once inside the house Genesis noticed Raven sitting on a chair holding his son. Nothing made sense. He only met her the one time and remember her being really rude to him. Whatever Yuna did caused her to want to help or maybe its so much more. Yang sat on the couch across from her mother and motioned for Genesis to sit next to her. Genesis sighed and did as his wife asked. Raven looked up at Yang and Genesis. "Whatever your thinking is wrong. I did this for your daughter not you. Just like Yang I did one favor. And Yuna kinda looks like a young me." Raven spoke.

Yang smiled. "Whatever your reason, thank you... Before today Genesis was dead and I was captured." Yang replied. Raven was confused. "Wait I knew you were captured thanks to Yuna but I didnt know He was dead. But anyway not that it matters but if you want I could come over to see my grandchildren you know every now and then." She spoke. Genesis was confused as she had never acted like this as far as he knew. He turned to see Yang smile at her mothers comment.

Yang nodded as Raven handed her Zack and headed for the door. "See you next time mom." Yang finished. Raven scratched the back of her head and turned to Yang. "Ya know... You turned out to be a good mother. Sorry I wasnt so good to you." She quietly spoke. Yang smiled and hugged her mother. Raven was confused but slowly formed a smile and wrapped one arm around Yang. Raven let go of Yang turned to Genesis and smiled. "Thanks for looking out for my daughter Genesis ill come by some time and you can tell me all about that fight." She finished.

Genesis was still confused but it didnt matter his mother in law who as far as he remembers hated him was for some reason being kind to him. He smiled and nodded as Raven turned and left their house and closed the door behind her. Yang while holding Zack walked back to the couch and sat down and patted the seat next to her for Genesis to join her. He smiled and quickly sat right next to her and looked directly at Zack. "So Yang this is our son?" He asked.

Yang nodded and handed Zack over to him. Genesis gently held Zack and looked at his sleeping son. Yang giggled at the two and leaned her head on Genesis shoulder. "Its cute how much he reminded me of you while you were gone. He looks so much like his daddy." She spoke. Genesis smiled and suddenly Zack woke up and started giggling. "Hey little guy its nice to meet you." Genesis spoke. Yang tickled zacks belly and giggled. "Hey sweetie look who it is. Its Daddy." She said. Zack started mumbling trying to say Daddy. "D..Da...Da" He slowly spoke. Yang smiled. "Its so cute when they first learn to talk.

Genesis sighed and handed the now sleeping Zack over to Yang. "Yang... Im sorry..." Genesis spoke quietly. Yang was confused. "Sorry? What do you mean your sorry Genesis?" Asked Yang. Genesis leaned forward on the couch. "Its my fault that all this chaos happened to Remnant. You guys had your own problems and I just keep bringing more." Genesis replied.

Yang smiled at Genesis and got up from the couch and went into the other room to carefully place Zack in bed and walked back to the couch and sat next to Genesis and slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Genesis dont say that. You have only brought amazing things in our lives. Because of you we have three children even if one of them isnt mine i will still treat her just like Rubys mom did. As far as im concerned Faye is my daughter and nothing will change that. Not to mention you show me every day how much you love me. I can literally ask Ruby Weiss and Blake their opinion of you and they will say they love you just like I do." She stopped and turned Genesis to face her.

Genesis knew that for an entire year she suffered from torment caused by a evil corrupt monarch who only cared for power. Yang held Genesis close to her and kissed him on the lips. Genesis calmed down and returned the kiss. Genesis broke the kiss and smiled at his wife. "Yang I love you. You always know what to say to make me smile." He said. Yang giggled and winked. "Isnt that my line Genesis. Besides during our kiss I kinda had a idea." She spoke. Yang moved to Genesis ear and whispered. Genesis blushed but smiled. "As much as I love that Idea you have to remember we cant leave our children alone." He stopped. Yang smiled. "Maybe I can ask Ruby tomorrow she really loves Yuna and Zack and I know she will really love Faye." She finished. Genesis nodded and the two walked upstairs into their room for the first time in a year and got into the bed together.

 _ **(The next day)**_

 _ **(Afternoon)**_

"So let me get this straight Yang. You want to spend some "Quality time" With Genesis for a few days and you expect me to watch your children for you?" Asked Ruby. Yang nodded and pleaded. "Please Ruby. I havent spent that type of quality time with Genesis in a good few years. I swear ill make it up to you." Begged Yang. Ruby burst out laughing. "Sis calm down I would of done it for free. I love my niece and nephew. And I guess Faye is added as my other niece but since you promised ill think of something you can do for me. Enjoy you crazy parents." Ruby teased. Yang smiled and hugged Ruby. "Thank you!" She yelled. and quickly grabbed Genesis by the hand and bolted out of the door. As soon as Genesis car was out of sight Ruby turned to the three kids who were sitting on the couch.

Yuna tilted her head slightly. "Um...Aunt Ruby what did mommy mean when you and she said quality time with daddy?"She asked. Ruby's face turned dark red. "Uh.. Ill tell you when your older. Or better yet ask your mom when she gets home." Ruby quickly replied. She knew that would cause alot of embarrassment towards her sister. Faye raised her hand and Ruby smiled at how polite she was. "Yeah Faye whats wrong?"Asked Ruby. "Uh. Ms Ruby..-"Faye was interrupted. "Faye you can call me aunt ruby." Ruby quickly added. Faye nodded slowly. "ok aunt Ruby. Um I dont know anything about my daddy... If its ok could you tell me about my daddy?" She asked.

Ruby almost died from how cute this little girl was. She wanted to know about her father who she knew nothing about but already really loved him. She was extreamly cute and reminded her alot of Elena. She had her mothers hair and color of her hair. Ruby smiled and sat on the couch between Faye and Yuna. "Alright well I guess we can start with the day we met. I remember he just showed up in remnant. Didnt know anything about this world. Funny thing was none of us knew that Remnant was his true home. I remember the first time we talked with him I actually thought he was... Well I mean he was really cool. I mean he lived in a new world full of monsters and stuff and he was really nice and funny and just fun to hang around. And then we had our first school dance. I really wanted... I mean I was so happy when he finally asked Yang out. She would not shut up about him ever since she met him. They are so cute together. Im happy for them." Ruby finished.

Yuna smiled at what Ruby said and what she didnt say. "Hey aunt Ruby...Do you like my daddy?" She asked. Ruby smiled. "Of course I do. He is family." Ruby replied. Yuna shook her head. "No I know you love daddy cause hes your family but I mean do you have feelings for daddy?" Yuna asked. Ruby turned red. "What? What do you mean do I have feelings for Genesis. I mean...Yes I really like Genesis... But I cant do anything anymore. I was just to shy to step up to ask him to the dance. If I would of then that kiss he shared with Yang that night would of been with me. I really thought he was cute. But Yang beat me to him cause he liked her more." Ruby finished.

Yuna smiled. "Well that means you can use that favor to get daddy to take you on a fun date. I can ask mommy if its ok to borrow daddy for the day." She assured. Ruby shook her head. "No thats fine. Genesis doesnt owe me a date." She spoke.

Yuna thought for a bit before smiling and hugging her aunt. Yuna wanted to give her aunt a date with a guy she liked. even if it wasnt a real date. It was something nice for her. But for now her parents deserve this little time together.

 _ **(Meanwhile back on Earth)**_

Seven hooded men stood in the old chaos ruins. One man stood above the rest. "Tonight is the night we re awaken the almighty lord Chaos. He must end our enemies... And avenge my father who was wrongfully killed by Genesis. We shall rule over all creation. Tonight we end this all." Spoke the man. Who is this man and what will happen when Chaos returns? Fine out next time.

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading. First off Im so sorry im super behind on everything story wise and even on my Youtube side. Ill be posting the next chapter for each story soon and be posting final fantasy 15 playthrough for youtube soon. again sorry for the delay and if this chapter seemed rushed again im sorry i have the rest of this story planned out now and will be finishing it soon. Until next time guys.**_


	15. Fraxton

_**(Chapter 15: Fraxton)**_

 _ **(Earth)**_

The entire planet started rumbling. Geysers of fire spurt out of the ground. The sky quickly grew dark. Everyone panicked. Every resistance force in the area did their best to evacuate civilians into their now acquired drop ships. Leading this mission was Noah and Emile. The two turned to each other. "Noah what the hell is happening. I thought Genesis ended the Emperor." Emile spoke. Noah shook his head. Before he could muster up any words the world began changing. After the fall of The emperor the world returned to its appearance with thriving cities and towns. But now its as if the world was already falling apart.

The ground started opening. Magma spurt out destroying everything it touched. Noah looked at the now hell that this world had become. He sighed and turned to Emile. "It looks as if something far far worse is awakening. Lucky for us when we were alerted about earthquakes we were quick enough to evacuate everyone including all of their belongings. Were still having problems rounding up at enough of each beast so they can at least keep their population. Ill send Sapphire word that were evacuating the population of Earth to Remnant. Then we will regroup and plan out what to do next." Said Noah. Emile nodded. "Alright Ill get a hold of Mikey. I think the true final battle is about to happen." He finished.

 _ **(Remant)**_

 _ **(Three weeks before)**_

Genesis stood at the foot of the beach. He looked onward towards the ocean. Everything was over. The emperor was dead. His father Sister and friends avenged. But his heart weighed heavy with a question. What was next for him? His entire life was full of lies and war. Hatred and pain. This world he now stood in. Remnant. Before he was even a toddler was taken from this world. He was raised on earth which his entire life believed was his true home. Granted he had lived in Remnant for a good while now it just didn't feel right for him. It was if he were a stranger in his own home. Before he could continue thinking Genesis felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Yang.

She smiled when their eyes met and instantly hugged him. "Whats up Genesis. You've been out here for quite some time. Are you ok?" She asked. Genesis smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Its just, My entire life has been nothing but fighting. Now that its over I really don't know what to do with my life anymore.." He spoke quietly. Yang felt the emotion from him. He was lost. She only knew of one thing to do. Yang wrapped her arm around his and held tightly to him. "Its been years since you first came home to Remnant. I still remember our first time meeting. You were this really cool guy from another world. Life was truly different with you in it. I know you have only known war but I think your new purpose is to protect your family and your home." She said.

Genesis smiled at his wife's words and kissed her head. "Thank you Yang. I promise I wont let anything happen to my family. I will protect everyone with my life. You have my word." He assured. Yang giggled. "Lets come inside Genesis. its time for Yuna and Faye to go to bed and they really want their daddy to read them a story. " She spoke. Genesis nodded and followed Yang into the house.

 _ **(Midnight)**_

Three shadows stood at the edge of the opening in the woods which held Genesis house in the middle. One shadow walked forward and removed the hood he wore. The light revealed a man with really short brown hair and facial hair around his mouth connecting to his head. A scar was slashed through his right eye. His eyes however were a calming dark blue. The man wore maroon armor with a fur hood attached. He quickly drew his sword and motioned for the two shadows behind him to follow. The two nodded and all together the three walked towards Genesis house.

The man without the hood stopped suddenly and quickly jumped a few feet back when he noticed a black sword get stabbed into the ground. He looked up and noticed a Black silhouette standing on top of Genesis house. "Who are you to challenge me?" The man asked. The figure jumped from the roof and quickly grabbed the sword. The man suddenly noticed It was a woman with cat ears. "My name is Blake." She quickly replied. The man smirked. "You are but a woman yet you dare challenge the might of Fraxton the swift?" He asked. Blake glared at him. "I do because I knew you meant to hurt my friends." She replied.

Fraxton laughed as his two henchmen walked by his side and revealed their faces. Each were emotionless as a soulless robot. Their heads were covered by a hood and instead of a normal face had what looked like a gas mask with glowing red lenses for eyes. The two machines drew two swords each from their sides and held the swords facing towards the ground at a angle and awaited for their next command. Suddenly Blake noticed she had to think fast. " This man doesn't look like much but Im sure he can do a lot of damage if im not careful. But those two robots looks more advanced then the ones here on Remnant. I might be outmatched. She quickly got into a stance just as Fraxton motioned for the robot on the left of him to attack.

Blake quickly dodged it but was slammed by the other robots head and sent flying a few feet. Before she could even get up she was slammed right back to the ground by Fraxton and quickly kicked by the first robot into a tree. "What the heck... How are these guys so fast?" She thought as she slowly forced all of her strength to return to her feet. She looked forward to see both robots aiming their swords in a stab position launching towards Blake.

She shut her eyes and suddenly heard the sound of two clashes. She slowly opened her eyes to see not only Mikey but Bladewolf defending her. The two robots jumped back and turned to their master who was shocked. Mikey turned to Blake and helped her up. "You ok Blake?" He asked. She nodded. "Mikey these guys.." She was interupted by Mikey. "I know their the last remaining men from the old empire. I know you are probably shaken a bit but please we will need all three of us working together to defeat this man." He pleaded. Blake nodded. Bladewolf turned to the two. "I have scanned the robots and have detected several weak points around the arms and chest. Aim for these points to destroy the robots." He spoke.

Mikey readied his sword. Blake stood by his side with her weapons ready and Bladewolf readied his tail sword. Before the robots could attack Fraxton slashed right through both of them using some sort of energy sword technique from his sword. He looked up at the three and laughed. "As If I would let you have the satisfaction of beating such weak robots. This way Ill get the pleasure of killing you three then moving onto my true target and just for laughs Ill kill his family as well." He mocked. Mikey glared at Fraxton and lunged for him with his great sword drawn.

Fraxton smirked and pushed him back with a gravity spell. Blake suddenly appeared behind him and slashed him in the back as Bladewolf lunged for his legs. He noticed Bladewolf and slashed towards him. Bladewolf quickly dodged and moved back quickly to rethink a strategy. Mikey got to his feet as fast as he could and ran for a slash knocking Fraxtons sword from his hand. However this only make Fraxton smile more like a maniac. He summoned up aura from his fist and slammed it right into Mikey's chest causing him to cough up blood. Mikey fell to his knees holding onto his stomach. Blake found a opening and started shooting her guns at Fraxton before vanishing only to reappear in front of him to slash his stomach. Blood dripped from his stomach and started coming out of his mouth but still he laughed at this and grabbed her by the throat and punched Blake right in the face. He laughed with each punch. Mikey was unable to help.

He felt powerless and did everything he could to get off of his knees. Nothing.. He was done for. Blake would surely die if he didn't do something soon. Suddenly Fraxton quickly grabbed Bladewolf from behind him and threw Blake to the side. "So you thought this would work did you? Damn mutt i will make sure you know your downfall." Fraxton spoke as he grabbed Bladewolf with both hands. "Ill rip you in two!" He yelled. Blake looked up and couldn't move. " Stop!" She pleaded. Nothing worked. Mikey was still motionless "Bladewolf...I'm sorry" He thought. Suddenly Fraxton's eyes turned Black and with all his might slowly ripped Bladewolf in two. Blake was horrified by Bladewolfs screams as if he were actually feeling this pain. She couldn't watch anymore but she couldn't move.

Fraxton smiled when he was finished and threw the two parts to the ground. He turned to Blake and smiled like a madman. "You see that... That was only 1% of the actual power our lord bestowed upon us. Lets see how easy it is to break you in two." He laughed. Suddenly something started ringing and Fraxton sighed. "Damn i guess our little game will have to wait till next time. But just know... I will kill you Miss Blake. But for now I bid you a fond farewell." He spoke as he faded into the darkness.

Blake couldn't believe what just happened. A new enemy... Even after Genesis ended the Emperor. She knew he couldn't be the only one. Quickly she snapped back to reality and with her last bit of strength crawled her way over to Mikey and the remains of Bladewolf. She turned to Bladewolfs body and started tearing up. A light started flashing in his eyes. Blake moved closer. "B-Blake...P-Pl-Plea-Please... Gr-*buzz* Grab my...Memory ch-Chip... Give... It... To...G-Gen *Buzz* Genesis...Please..." The light slowly faded and Blake did as he asked. She turned to Mikey and helped him get up. Mikey couldn't believe it. Bladewolf was gone. He quickly grabbed his remains and with Blake's help walked towards Genesis house.

Blake while holding onto Mikey banged on the door and sighed in relief when the lights in the house turned on. The door opened and Yang who had answered covered her mouth when she saw a wounded Blake helping a wounded Mikey stay on his feet while holding a lifeless Bladewolf.

the two collapsed from the pain and were out cold. Yang quickly grabbed Genesis and the two placed Blake and Mikey on the two couches in the living room and placed blankets on the two. Genesis took the remains of Bladewolf which were damaged beyond repair and buried them in the back yard.

Even though he defeated the ultimate evil which enslaved his world for eons evil still reigned back on earth. What would befall of Remnant or even what will happen to everyone in the future now that they must face a threat like no other. Only the future will tell.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading and loving my story. When this story started I didn't really have a fan base but over time it has grown and I appreciate that. Thank you everyone. Oh and sorry if this chapter was a little short. I planned it to be a few paragraphs longer having a longer scene between Genesis and Yang but I want that to be in the next chapter. So until next time guys...**_


	16. The message

_**(Chapter 16: The message)**_

 _ **(8:00 A.M.)**_

Mikey woke up and quickly leaned up from the couch he was placed on. He could still feel pain which meant that he wasn't dreaming that last fight. He turned to see Blake on the opposite couch from him. Her face was covered in bandages.

Mikey sat up on the couch and looked onto the floor with disgust. Not only was a friend hurt along with a member of Genesis family destroyed but Mikey felt weak and useless. The image of Fraxton hurting Blake when he couldn't do anything but watch played over and over in his head.

He noticed movement and saw Blake waking up she propped herself up with one arm and rubbed her eyes with the other. His heart sank into a small depression when he saw her smile at him. Blake was confused on his reaction to her smile. "You ok Mikey?" Asked Blake.

She suddenly remembered last night and sighed. She knew he was ashamed of himself for not helping her when she was being attacked by Fraxton. Even so she smiled at him. "Mikey... Thank you for saving me last night. If you and Bladewolf hadn't come when you did... Id be dead..." She finished.

Mikey formed a smile. But it quickly turned back into sadness. "Your welcome but Bladewolf sacrificed himself for us... He's gone now..." Mikey quietly spoke. Blake continued to smile and forced herself to get up and make her way to Mikey. Halfway to him she collapsed from the pain but before she hit the floor Mikey quickly caught her and helped her on the couch next to him. "You need to rest Blake your still hurt.." Pleaded Mikey.

Blake tried her best to ignore the pain and leaned in for a hug against Mikey. Mikey was confused but slowly wrapped a arm around her. "Bladewolf was an amazing person even if he was a robot. What he did was really noble of him and he will be missed. But please know im still happy that you did everything you could to help out. That guy was just too strong for all of us.. Please dont go blaming yourself over something you couldn't help." She begged.

Mikey looked at her and slowly changed his mood. "Thanks Blake... I have to go but please get some rest ok." He replied. Blake nodded and watched as Mikey left the house. At this time Blake turned to see Yang standing on the stairs with a smile. Blake knew why she was smiling and blushed with a frown. "Yang its not what you think... I was only thanking him for saving me last night." She pleaded.

Yang giggled and walked down to the living room. "I know I was just playing with you.. So how are you today? Feel any better?" She asked. Blake nodded. "Yeah by the way I have something to give to Genesis." Said Blake. Yang smiled. "Oh I gave something to him last night." She winked. Blake turned red. "Quit it Yang." Blake begged. Yang giggled. "Hehe Im sorry. I know last night was bad. I just thought I should lighten the mood. I mean Genesis was upset so I comforted him all night." She spoke. Blake sighed. "I know. But before Bladewolf died last night I was told to give Genesis this." Blake replied while holding up the memory chip from Bladewolf. Yang took the chip and examined it.

She noticed it had the words top secret on it with Genesis father's name on it except the last name was not oto but something else and crossed out. Yang didn't pay much attention to it and smiled at Blake. "Alright Ill go wake up Genesis and we can see whats on this." Yang promised.

Blake nodded and layed back down on the couch.

 _ **(Five minutes later)**_

Genesis yawned as he looked at the chip. "*Yawn* Ok I can use my computer back on the Lancer to check this out." He finished. Blake was confused. "Wait what happened to the Lancer?" She asked. Genesis smiled and pulled out a set of keys and pressed a button. Blake noticed a massive ship heading towards the house and landing in the open field next to the house. "Well after our first run in with well you remember... I left my ship here using its cloaking device. Its been out in the woods for at least two years." He replied.

The three walked out and onto the ship. Blake noticed the outside was covered in moss and branches from trees that broke off of it. However the inside was untuched by time. Everything looked brand new. The three walked into the deck and Genesis sat down in his chair. He started typing on a keyboard and suddenly a massive screen appeared from the front window. "WELCOME BACK CAPTAIN GENESIS..." Said a female computer voice. Genesis placed the chip in a slot and suddenly the screen changed to a video with Genesis father on it.

 _ **(VIDEO)**_

"Hello My name is... ...Oto... Ill use that last name for security purposes. Its been at least god knows how long since The Emperor took control of what was once a beautiful Earth. Avoiding slavery like the rest of my friends his... Excellency has given me freedom on the account that I work for him... As long as he doesnt know my true identity we shall be fine... Anyway... Today Im working on a amazing project of my own creation. I may have come up with a way for intern dimensional travel. If my theory is somehow correct this might help us look for a safe haven from this living hell... Damn I have to go... This is signing out.

 _ **(VIDEO 2)**_

"Its Been two months since my last log. Im really happy to say my theory was a complete success. I created a smaller version of the portal and used my XR8 drone to travel into a world which i was lucky enough to lock on using my other devices which for the sake of this video ever being found will not be talked about. However the Emperor knows of this portal now and is forcing me to finish it so he may travel to other worlds and obtain more power... Thats all I have for today... This is signing out.

 _ **(VIDEO 3)**_

...After two years of work my portal is finally able to allow humans to enter. I have been tasked with exploring this new world with a small group of scientist led by a few soldiers. Luckily this is just a recon and shouldn't cause any problems... This is signing out.

 _ **(VIDEO 4)**_

*takes a sip of water* Why did I even do this... Not only was the mission last month a complete sucess but we made first contact with a group of people. They were happy enough to tell us where we were... A Planet called Remnant... In fact... I know it may sound weird but I might have fallen in love with a beautiful woman... Her name is... Sapphire Schnee. I'm not really good with romance kind of things but i was man enough to ask for her to join me for some coffee tomorrow... Ive never felt like this before..."

 _ **(VIDEO 5)**_

"Ive been with Sapphire for a few months now and... I know now she is the one... My mother along time ago always told me love works in mysterious ways. I wish she could of met her... Anyway Im planning on purposing to her tonight... Wish me luck...

 _ **(VIDEO 6)**_

*A Video of the wedding between Kain and Sapphire.*

 _ **(VIDEO 7)**_

"Man it has been a few months since I did a video log... I guess I can say making that portal was the best thing I ever created... Ive lived in Remnant for awhile now and met so many people. I have a new family after so many years... I have a reason to fight... I love you all guys...

 _ **(VIDEO 8)**_

"Hey guys update... Im about to be a dad... our son will be born soon and im about to take sapphire to the hospital to give birth to him... " "Alright im ready honey..." "Alright lets go see you soon guys"

 _ **(VIDEO 9)**_

"...Sorry I haven't posted in a long time... Its been exactly a year and we were expecting another child but... Im sorry..."

 _ **(VIDEO 10)**_

"Im so tired... But finally finished saving our daughters brain using my technology... This way Sapphire and I can still have a daughter... Even if she isnt 100% Human... Mia... We still love you... If you ever see this im so sorry. "

 _ **(VIDEO 11)**_

"I have to get this video out now before its too late... The emperor has sent men to kill Sapphire and my children... Ill do whatever it takes to keep you three alive.."

 _ **(VIDEO 12)**_

"...It has been exactly three years since my last video... My children have been allowed to live as well as me as long as Genesis my son becomes a soldier in The Emperor's army.. We begin... treatment tomorrow giving him samples of blood from all the doners we have obtained over the years. Then we will use shards from a massive crystal the emperor's generals brought to us claiming it contained power of a fallen god. that may be but seriously two much stuff could kill these children... I already feel like a monster from taking them all from remnant... All exept my daughter from my previous marriage... She volunteered to protect Genesis.. Poor girl... I wish I could stop this."

 _ **(VIDEO 13)**_

"I got to meet Genesis for the first time in many years.. He escaped from our care and eventually got captured again but in a Imperial facility thirty miles from this one. Poor idiots... What were they thinking when they captured him... He escaped two weeks later and the reports say he killed every single soldier in the camp... Good... Im just happy hes back with me. Mia seems really happy to be with her brother again.."

 _ **(VIDEO 14)**_

"Sapphire returned after all these years I thought she was dead. She took Genesis to our friend Taiyangs house to heal after Imperials tried to assassinate him during the tournament. At least I got to meet his girlfriend before all this started... She's nice and I really dont understand how but whenever shes around hes never angry... I guess love is amazing.. "

 _ **(VIDEO 15)**_

" Genesis... Im sure by now you have read all my logs. Now you know a little more about me but in time I will tell you the full truth about our family not Sapphire's but the one which is named Oto... One day... For now know that your mother and I are so proud of you... You have overcome so many obsticals... Made so many friends and family. Im sorry your life hasn't been a good one... Im sorry that youve had nothing but lies throughout your entire life... But I know with Yang at your side everything will truly be better. Ill put this chip in Blade wolfs head for safe keeping... If you dont find out about this when your mother gives him to you when you finally decide to marry Yang then if in the off chance hes destroyed he will direct you to take it.."

 _ **(FINAL LOG)**_

"This is my final video son... I'm sending this video directly to bladewolf... Before you arrive on my final hours... If somehow it doesn't ill have Sapphire tell you... First my name isn't Kain Oto as you probably have known... Its actually Kain Lucis Caelum... Your true birth name which I can finally tell you is Genesis Lucis Caelum. We are the last remaining airs to the thrown of lucis... My ancestors brother was the great King Regis. Although this information might seem useless since the ring of kings was destroyed along time ago I figured it was time I finally tell you the truth about my past.

Genesis... I from the bottom of my heart am truly sorry for how your life has been. If I could I would have done more but I was never blessed with the gifts of our family like you were. You have the royal abilities we can call them... You are truly an amazing person. Though the line of kings is over know that the line of Lucis isn't... Walk tall... My son..."

(END OF VIDEO)

Genesis sat in his chair trying to take the last bit of what his father told him. Not only has his entire life been a lie. But now his father before dying years ago finally decided now was the time to reveal more truth about how his full name isnt Genesis Oto but Genesis Lucis Caelum.

Yang placed an arm on Genesis shoulder. "Genesis you going to be ok?" She asked. Genesis nodded. "Yeah... I just need some time to take this in..How do I even know that this is even my real name.. I really dont know what to believe anymore." He yelled. Yang looked at Genesis with a worried look. "Genesis im here if you need anything." Said Yang. Genesis nodded. "I know I just... Im going to go lie down in bed... So many things happening at once. Ill deal with this tomorrow." He spoke as he walked off.

To be concluded...


	17. Horrible Memories

(Chapter 17: Horrible memories)

(A Few hours later)

Hours ago Genesis had watched a tape with video logs from his father. He never knew anything about his parents and to know that his father lied to him about his name. First he learns he was a warrior of light. Now he is to believe he was some prince from a dead line of kings. Genesis really didn't know what to believe anymore. His entire life had been one lie after another just so someone could use him for their own game. He lay in his bed with the door locked so no one not even Yang could enter.

Yang however sat on the couch downstairs alone thinking about what she just watched. Genesis had been through enough and she just couldn't believe that her father in law would keep this from his own son. All she could do was let him relax. He deserved it.

She then knew of only one person who could help them out. Yang quickly grabbed her scroll and called for Sapphire. In a matter of seconds Sapphire answered the phone. "Hello?" Asked Sapphire. Yang took a deep breath. "Sapphire could you come over for a while. I would like to talk to you in person about something if that is OK?" She asked. "Alright ill be there in a bit Yang." Sapphire replied before hanging up.

(Ten minutes later)

Sapphire looked towards Yang worried. "So he finally watched Kain's videos... After all my son has been through he really doesn't need more on his plate." She finished. Yang nodded. "If its not too much trouble could you tell me more about Genesis fathers past. Im sure you have been told or even learned about his past through his notes?" Yang asked. Sapphire nodded.

She pulled out a document from her bag and handed it to Yang. Yang opened it to see pictures from years and years ago depicting a man sitting on a throne and another man smiling at him next to him. "Who is this Sapphire?" Asked Yang.

Sapphire smiled. "Well Kain told me years ago that the man sitting down was the great King Regis and the man standing next to him smiling was his brother. The man standing is Genesis ancestor. I believe his great great great great grandfather. Before the earth was changed into what you saw you know before Genesis fixed it by defeating the Emperor it was a beautiful world. But after the death of Regis his son Noctis took the throne and defeated the darkness forever thus destroying the ring of lucis in the process. With the ring destroyed Genesis ancestor couldn't claim the throne so they decided to reforge the powerful ring. However they failed and five years later the darkness returned as the Emperor entered the world.

As the last of Lucis blood line, Genesis ancestor had no choice but to fight. He was defeated quickly in battle by the power of the emperor. But his son was still alive giving hope to one day returning the line of kings. But eventually it ended up in Kains hands but at that moment he was forced to work for the emperor and couldn't fulfill the new legend passed down from his great grandfather." Sapphire stopped as Yuna and Faye entered the room.

Sapphire smiled at the two. "Hello girls what are you two up to?" She asked. Yuna smiled. "We want to hear the rest of the story grandma.." She spoke. Sapphire nodded. "Alright where was I... Oh yes. Kain knew that The Emperor had to be defeated but couldn't think of any way to do so. That is until he invented his portal which brought him here. You know this part of the story which is why ill skip ahead a bit. Anyway... Genesis had in a short description had been created specifically to overpower the evil. But I swear to you I repeatedly told Kain to keep that part of our family a secret. But he always told me Genesis had to know his heritage. And thanks to the experiments Genesis eventually defeated the emperor as we know. That's it in a summed up version." Sapphire finished.

Yang was in awe. "So basically Genesis is a prince?" She asked. Sapphire nodded. "But The line of lucis is dead. Genesis is the last unless you count Yuna Faye and Zack... Hes the last of the line. Which is why I really wish Kain hadn't told him... Hes gone through so much and adding that caused even more stress." Sapphire replied. Yuna remembered something and walked over to her mother and sat in her lap. "Mommy I know something nice we can do for Daddy..." She spoke Yang smiled at her daughter. "What is it honey?" She asked. Yuna smiled. "Well I remember aunt ruby saying she used to like daddy so how about we ask aunt Ruby to take Daddy somewhere for a while to help relax him. And it will be nice for aunt ruby to get the date she always wanted from him." She replied. Yang had known for many years that Ruby also had feelings for Genesis but not as strong as her. She smiled at her daughter and patted her head.

"Alright honey ill call up Ruby and have her take him somewhere." Yang promised. Yuna smiled and hugged her mother.

About a hour later Ruby showed up in a dress. Yang smiled at her sister and moved to her ear. "Now im letting you borrow my husband for the night. Dont think you can do naughty things with him just because im not there. You may be my sister but no one touches my husband but me." She spoke quietly. Ruby blushed but smiled. "No no I swear nothing like that will happen. I love you both too much to betray you. I want to cheer him up just as much as you do." Replied Ruby. Yang broke out laughing and hugged her sister. "Im just messing with you. I know you wont do that. But please make sure he has fun OK Ruby?" Asked Yang. Ruby nodded.

As Ruby walked off towards Genesis car with him Yang slowly sighed and turned to Sapphire. "Hey Sapphire mind if I ask you something?" Asked Yang. Sapphire nodded. "Sure ask away." She replied. Yang closed the door as she watched Genesis car drive away and sat on the couch across from Sapphire. "In the video logs from Kain... He mentioned a day when Genesis was captured by those empire jerks and was torchered but then he said Genesis killed every single one of the empires guys in the prison. Im pretty sure you have heard or seen of this. What happened?" Asked Yang.

Sapphire sighed. It was only a matter of time before Yang would learn of her husbands dark past... well parts of it. Sapphire grabbed a disk from her bag and pulled out a laptop and placed the disk inside. Yang moved to the couch with sapphire and watched a video of Genesis as a child.

The video showed a prison cell with a young Genesis sitting in a chair in the middle of the room with his head down. Suddenly a man walked into the cell and looked directly at Genesis. There was no audio but Yang could see him laugh. The man suddenly pulled out a iron rod from a table near them and placed it in a furnace on the other side of the room. The man waited a bit before pulling out a red hot rod and quickly stabbed it into Genesis back. Yang placed both of her hands on her mouth in horror as she watched her husband being torchered as a child.

Suddenly Yang noticed Genesis burst out from the chair and quickly turned, pulled the rod from the mans hands and stabbed it into his head. Yang paused the video. She couldn't take any more. Yang turned to Sapphire in shock. "how long did Genesis suffer?" She asked. Sapphire took a deep breath. "This is the last video in a fourteen part surveillance log." She replied. Yang was shocked. She turned to Sapphire. "Genesis has been through too much. Maybe I could do something as well for him to relieve his stress." Said Yang. Sapphire nodded. " If you like I could help you make a nice dinner for him. Whenever Kain would come home from work stressed out I would make him a nice dinner and after we would lay down on our couch and watch a movie. Most of the time we would fall asleep together on the couch and other times we would... You know." Sapphire blushed.

Yang blushed and giggled. "Thats sweet. So you too were really in love were you?" Asked Yang. Sapphire nodded. The two got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen to make dinner before Ruby and Genesis would return home.

(At the date)

Ruby took Genesis to a movie. It was a action movie about a super hero saving a city from a monster. Genesis had bought the two of them a drink and some popcorn to share. Ruby turned to see Genesis smile. Ruby smiled and leaned against him. She was happy that he was in a better mood. Suddenly the movie ended and Ruby turned to Genesis. "So how are you Genesis? Did you like the movie?" She asked. Genesis nodded. "Yeah im feeling a bit better. But the movie could of been better. Anyway its almost dinner time should we head home?" Genesis asked. Ruby nodded and the two left the movie theater. Ruby was satisfied that she finally had a date with Genesis. And for the fact that she helped cheer Genesis up.

The two made it back to Genesis house and smiled when they both saw Yuna and Faye leaving the house towards these two. Ruby giggled when her two nieces jumped at there father and he lifted them both up to his shoulders. Genesis smiled and looked at his two daughters. "Hey girls did you guys miss me? I was only gone for a few hours." He spoke. Both of the girls smiled and hugged his neck. "Yeah we missed you Daddy." Said Faye Yuna giggled. "Mommy and Grandma have a surprise for you Daddy." Said Yuna. Genesis looked over and noticed Yang in a beautiful red dress. He blushed at the sight of his wife.

Yang walked up to Genesis and kissed him. "I know its a bit much.." She was cut off by Genesis. "Its perfect. You look as beautiful as you always do Yang." He quickly replied. Yang blushed and kissed Genesis and grabbed Faye from Genesis left shoulder and held her close. She looked at her two daughters and back to Genesis. "Alright Girls lets get Daddy inside so we can eat." She said. Yang turned to Ruby. "You coming Ruby?" She asked. Ruby nodded and the group walked inside for a big family meal. After Ruby and Sapphire went home Yang and Genesis put their three kids to bed then walked to the living room and the two layed down on the couch under a blanket and watched a movie together.

Yang turned to Genesis and smiled. "Genesis?" She asked. Genesis turned to Yang who kissed him directly then she quickly broke the kiss and blushed. "I love you Genesis... I love you so much.." She spoke. Genesis smiled. " Love you too baby." He replied. Yang smiled and leaned her head against him. The two ended the night by walking to their room and enjoying a "Romantic" evening.

(Earth)

All was quiet in the night. A group of hooded beings stood in a circle around a strange marking in the middle of them. One being walked closer to the circle. He pulled out a strange stone and placed it on the middle of the symbol. "Chaos my lord. Rise from your eternal damnation. Return to our world so that you may continue your rule for all eternity!" He yelled. Suddenly The symbol began to glow and a geyser of fire exploded from the symbol.

The the fire faded one being remained. A giant being with two sets of wings and arms. Horns on his head. and a long tail. He was Chaos the God of destruction and discord. Chaos turned to the circle of hooded beings. "Was it you who revived me mortals?" He asked. (BTW... Its still Keith David talking for Chaos) The one who placed the stone nodded. "My lord. We only wish for one thing in return for your revival." He stopped. Chaos summoned a throne and crossed his legs. "And what is it that you desire. I shall give you whatever you shall desire as long as you serve me." He replied. The man bowed. "Anything you wish my lord. We only wish for power." He replied.

Chaos laughed and waved his arm. Suddenly the circle of beings began glowing. Power was flowing through their vanes. Suddenly the group bowed to Chaos. Chaos suddenly laughed and waved his hand again and quickly threw it to the ground corrupting the area with chaos. Within seconds the area started changing the entire world. Fire spewed from the ground. Chaos looked around and smiled. "Ahh isn't this perfect. This time I shall rule this world for all eternity." He yelled. The group all started chanting "Hail Chaos!"

Hello everyone DannyShades here. Sorry that this chapter took forever and I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed. The prison memory will happen later in my next story. The next chapter though will be not only my last for this story but a extended chapter. I just wanna say thanks everyone so much for reading this I really appreciate this. Hope you enjoy my last chapter and my next story. Until next time everyone. Have a great day.


	18. Ignis Spiritus Exitium

_**(Chapter 18: Ignis Spiritus Exitium)**_

 _ **(Earth- 4 hours later)**_

The sky was covered in black clouds. Fire rained down from the sky and exploded from the ground. Cities were quickly being torn apart. Animals quickly fled their homes as fire overtook them. civilians were being evacuated onto ships. All you could hear was screams and explosions all around. In the center of this Hell sat the God of Discord himself Chaos. He sat in his throne laughing as the world around him crumbled.

Leading the complete evac team was Sapphire. She watched in horror as her husbands home world was burning. She turned to a few soldiers who were bringing in a huge cage which housed a bunch of little cages filled with different animals from the planet. They may not be able to save every animal, but they could save enough to restart a population. It was better than leaving the animals to be obliterated.

Sapphire needed to warn Genesis and the others back on Remnant about the large amount of refugees they were bringing. She quickly ran to a console on the evac ship and pressed a big red button.

 _ **(Remnant)**_

Genesis sat in his living room writing something on a pad of paper. He was planning a few projects for the upcoming weeks to keep his mind off his fathers message. Suddenly Yuna and Faye walked in holding onto Yang's hands. The three Sat on the couch next to Genesis and instantly his two daughters cuddled up next to their father. Genesis smiled at the two and hugged them both. "What are you three up to today?" He asked. Yuna looked up at him and giggled. "Faye and I were going to play Hide and seek with mommy today. Wanna join daddy?" Asked Yuna. Before genesis could reply a light on Genesis wall lit up red. Genesis eyes lit up and pulled out his scroll and called his mother.

Sapphire quickly picked up her scroll. "Genesis im sorry that this is sudden but were at a code black. Everything here is going crazy. We issued a global evacuation to remnant. Ill fill you in more when we get there." She was in a hurry and hung up on him before she could say more.

Yang looked at Genesis with a concerned look on her face. "Whats wrong Genesis?" She asked. Genesis turned to her and shook his head. "There is trouble back on Earth so they called for a global evacuation. Mom is heading here with probably Five Hundred thousand civilians and anything else they took with them. She will be here in a bit and will tell us more. All we can do is wait." He finished. Yang nodded. The four waited for what felt like an hour before Sapphire arrived with the rest of Genesis crew.

Sapphire walked into the house and was quickly greeted by Yuna and Faye. Before anyone could say a word Genesis got up and turned to the group. "Whats the situation back on Earth? Why was a global evacuation called?" He asked. Sapphire turned to Genesis. "Someone used forbidden magic and resurrected Chaos. Earth is now a land full of fire and darkness. I called for a global evac to rescue the population and some of the species which inhabit the lands of Earth." She replied. Genesis took a bit to process that information.

He quickly turned to the wall with the light and slammed the side of his hand on the wall causing it to flip to a control panel. It had a few buttons and switches with a intercom built into the side. He pressed a orange button and then a green followed by a red. The light on the wall suddenly turned green and Genesis quickly spoke into the intercom. "Attention Any and all Earth defense force. Global evac of Earth has begun. This is a code Black I repeat code Black. Prepare for operation seek and destroy. When evacs have finished their duty we will gather our forces and launch a air assault against Chaos. Until then... Prepare for one final battle... Genesis out." He finished and closed the panel back to a normal wall.

Mikey and Emile turned to Noah who all nodded at each other. Yang walked up to Genesis and hugged him. "Whats about to happen Genesis?" She asked. Genesis sighed. "Operation Seek and Destroy is a all out assault created by my father in the event Chaos was resurrected. We stop him here before he moves over to other worlds. His plan is most likely to destroy Earth as he planned to do so Eons ago. Which means I need to go grab something I had fixed up a few months ago." He replied.

Genesis quickly ran upstairs and into the attic and grabbed a long metal box from a shelf and headed back down stairs. He placed the box on the living room table and slowly opened it. Sapphires eyes lit up. "Wait... Thats my... Fathers gun blade... But how? It was destroyed along time ago." She wondered. Genesis smiled. I asked uncle Jacques if I could repair it. At first he was angry that I wanted to mess with your fathers relic but after we talked it out he said fine. Ironically it looks like another gun blade from earth. Owned by one of the 14 heroes of legend. anyway. It took some time but the blade is back to normal with the added bonus of my symbol on the blade. I haven't figured out her name yet but maybe you or uncle know." Genesis finished.

Sapphire slowly reached for the blade and took it out of the box. She had seen this revolver style gun blade in one piece only one other time. But it was when she was younger. Suddenly loads of memories of her childhood and her father rushed in her head. A single tear rushed down her cheek. "Genesis...Thank you for fixing this... I know my father would of wanted you to have it. And its name is...Custos. It means Guardian. My father never used this weapon. In fact it was given to him by his friend. the two were really close. He would tell us stories of that man... I cannot remember his name but I can say from the stories that you are a lot like him. So thats why I know Father would of wanted you to have this. Use Custos well." She finished. Genesis nodded.

Everyone headed outside and towards a small aircraft which had landed in front of Genesis house. A few soldiers stepped out and saluted Genesis. "At ease men. Prepare to head to base for launch." He ordered. Yuna and Faye stopped him in his tracks by tugging on his pants legs. "Dont go Daddy...We dont want you to die.." The two spoke. Genesis smiled. "I wont girls I swear." Genesis promised the two girls who slowly let go of him. Noah turned to the girls and squatted down to them. "Dont worry girls. Your Daddy is the strongest warrior i've ever met. There is no way some monster could even dream about hurting him." He spoke.

The two girls smiled and nodded. "Thank you uncle Noah." Said Yuna. Everyone was ready to go until Yang spoke out. "Please dont go Genesis...If you die out there It will hurt me... I already watched you die once. I was torn because of it." She stopped for a bit just as Sapphire walked outside with Zack in her arms. Genesis smiled and walked up to Yang who turned her back to him.

She was letting out tears. She knew that this fight was a big one with a huge life or death feeling. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing the love of her life again. Suddenly she felt a warm embrace and turned around to face Genesis. She placed her arms on his chest. "Please Genesis." She pleaded. Genesis placed a hand on her chin and brought her face to his and suddenly kissed her. At first she was surprised but gave in to the kiss and quickly kissed back. When the kiss broke Genesis smiled. "Yang Xiao long. You know just as much as I do that nothing will ever keep me away from you. I swear to you I will come back." He finished. Yang slowly formed a smiled and nodded.

Sapphire placed Zack on the ground next to Yuna and Faye and walked over to Genesis and Yang. suddenly she hugged the two. "Come back to me too Genesis." She begged. Genesis nodded Mikey turned to the three and whistled for Genesis. "Alright boss lets go kick some God of destruction butt. He is going to think twice for messing with us." He finished. Suddenly a voice roared out of nowhere." OH I WILL WILL I?" Yelled the voice. Suddenly Chaos appeared as out of nowhere. "How Laughable that a group of weak mortals who think they can stand up to a god is it not. How about I kill you all before you can even make it to my throne. Ill start with those three children." He spoke and suddenly a energy blast came from nowhere and headed towards the three children.

Everyone had not been paying attention to the three and noticed they were far away from them. Suddenly everyone ran towards them to get the three out of the way. In a instant Faye lit up and as the blast hit was protected by a wall of light. She was struggling to stop it and turned to Yuna. Who nodded. She grabbed Zack and left the area as Fayes shield broke. Luckily for her Genesis was fast enough to dive for her. The attack missed and Genesis was holding onto a unconscious Faye. Yuna left the company of Zack and ran for her half sister.

Chaos laughed. "Now the infant is defenseless because of that little girls stupid decision. He quickly fired another blast. Yuna turned around as fast as she could. Everything seemed to be at a slow speed. around them. Yang Genesis and everyone else were in a panic. No one could stop this attack. Before Genesis could get up the blast made contact. Genesis eyes went wide. The smoke cleared and nothing was remaining in the spot which Zack once layed. Yuna fell to her knees. everyone else was silent. Yang walked over to Yuna Fell to her knees and began to cry in both sadness and anger. Genesis Mikey Noah and Emile Charged for Chaos. However the attack was ignored as Chaos retreated back to Earth. Genesis stabbed his blade into the ground and let out a loud yell. Genesis turned to his men and everyone shared a fast nod as they entered the ship. After everything Genesis and his family had been through. He wasn't going to let even the gods have there way. This was war.

As there ship approached Atlas More ships surrounded them and landed in a massive open area. Genesis had sent a message on the way saying the time to strike was now. An innocent child... His was killed by a monster. Everyone volunteered for this fight. Every man and woman of earth and alot of Remnants forces joined in. Genesis stood on a tall platform and addressed this army.

He could see soldiers who he did not think would join. standing in lines saluting him. He took a deep breath. "Alright People of Remnant... People of Earth... The black day we the people of Earth feared has arrived... The End of Earth itself. Someone unleashed the one unholy evil from the depths of hell. Chaos is here. Im not going to lie to you. Im very proud of everyone who wishes to aid in this fight. However it will not be one without sacrifice. Many of you will die. But know this. What we do here today will reflect on the scrolls of history forever. We will show even the gods that you do not fuck with mortals. Together we can win!" He shouted. suddenly the area was lit up with shouting. As Genesis turned around he noticed many others who joined. Samuel and Viola. as well as Nora and Ren and Pyrra and Juane. Ruby and Blake and Weiss along with Gridd Cocoa Velvet and Genesis team. Among others gathered around him. Genesis nodded. "I know we can beat this god. I wont let Zack's death be in vain. Suddenly Genesis was tugged on his right shoulder. He turned to see Yang. Genesis was confused.

Yang was furious but formed a smile. "Your not leaving without me Genesis. I have to pay that monster for taking my baby away. And nothing you say will change my mind." She spoke. Genesis nodded and hugged her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. " He replied.

Everyone boarded a number of ships and waited for the signal to take off. Genesis along with his group and team RWBY took off first and activated a massive portal for everyone to follow in. Everyone took a deep breath as the ship was being flown through the portal back to Earth. Suddenly everyone else followed through the portal.

 _ **(Earth)**_

Everyone was horrified at the current state of this once beautiful planet. Cities reduced to ash. Ocean water turned to Lava. No light left in the world. The sky was covered by black clouds . In the middle of this was a massive platform with a single throne on top. However at the bottom was an army created by the chaos. along with an army headed their way. Beasts who could fly and reborn soldiers using reforged ships headed in all directions.

Genesis got on his mic. "Here they come. Everyone good luck and Godspeed." He finished just as the Battle began. Ships were being taken down one by one. Both the monsters side and Genesis. Suddenly Genesis saw an incoming cruiser. And old Empire cruiser. He headed towards it and suddenly it began a barrage of fire towards his ship. Genesis turned to Mikey who nodded and activated the ships shields. Noah and Emile climed onto the top guns and started firing back at the cruiser taking out a few of the guns in the process. Suddenly Emile's gun was shot and he fell back down to the lower level of the ship. He was furious.

He pulled out his bladed gauntlets and opened the side door. "Alright Boss im going to welcome our new neighbors to the neighborhood." He joked. Genesis nodded. Emile Jumped out of the ship onto the top of the cruiser. Suddenly Monsters formed from the ship and proceed to attack Emile. "Bring it!" He yelled. He slammed his right arm into a monster and threw it onto another. Genesis gave Emile Cover fire killing off the enemies for Emile to enter the ship.

 _ **(Inside the Cruiser)**_

Emile ran through a hallway which looked like it had seen better days. he quickly found the engine room and headed inside. "Alright lets send this ship back to the grave." He spoke. "Not Yet!" Yelled another voice. A massive monster appeared and lunged for Emile who quickly dodged. "Alright Ugly lets dance." Emile smirked. The monster roared and prepared to attack but was slammed to the ground by Emile. "Come on lets go tubby." He mocked. The monster grew furious and grabbed Emile by his legs and threw him against the wall.

Emile tried to get up but was slammed right back down. "You like every one of you humans will be devoured by the chaos." The monster yelled. Emile laughed. "You think a monster as weak as your ugly ass can hurt me... you make me laugh." He started laughing and unleashed his fire aura. The monster was shocked and went for an attack but couldn't. Emile sliced off his arm before he could even make a move. The monster roared in pain. "Arrgh... Damn you filthy human. Ill make sure you pay for that." He yelled. Emile laughed. "Why dont you try." Emile mocked. The monster roared and lunged for Emile. However Emile slammed his bladed gauntlet into the monsters eye quickly killing him. The monster roared in pain and dropped to the ground. Emile nodded and went to the engine and slammed a gauntlet into it. Now he had to get out before he gets crushed. He ran to a window and saw Genesis ship close in. Emile jumped out and landed on the top of the ship screaming in excitement.

 _ **(Back at the battle)**_

The monsters ships were decreasing quickly. Suddenly they began to retreat and Genesis noticed a massive energy blast aimed towards their ship. Before he could try to avoid it he was hit dead on and began to fall right out of the sky. Genesis quickly yelled for everyone to grab a parachute and jump. Everyone did as he asked.

On the ground Genesis looked up to see everyone else was fine. a few other ships landed with his friends and family jumping out ready to take the fight to Chaos.

Genesis walked over to Yang who was removing her Parachute She turned to Genesis. "You ok Genesis?" She asked. Genesis nodded. Lets do this Yang." He replied. Yang nodded and the group ran towards the massive platform. On their way they slaughtered every single monster in their way. Everything was fine until they made it to the bottom of the platform the only way to the top was a long thing of stairs. However at the bottom stood Garland. How he survived is a question for later. This powerful being should of faded into the void when The warrior of light vanished. Genesis approached him. "How... How do you live. I watched you die... I killed you." He asked. Garland laughed. "Hahaha.. Just like I told the warrior eons ago... I cannot die... I will only come back and create another step in the cycle. But however the warrior is no longer with us. I am not here for him... I am however here for you. I wish to test your strength. I have been thinking about breaking this never ending cycle for awhile now. My rival is no more. If you defeat Chaos I may truly rest. " Garland stopped and drew his sword.

He pointed it towards Genesis. "I have seen you fight. You are a Impressive warrior... If you cannot beat me here without the warrior you will stand no chance against Chaos. For you see Chaos and I are one in the same. If you know about my past then You know we are connected. We share similar power.. We are one. If you can beat me then I will finally die happy knowing there is someone stronger than the God of Discord himself." He finished. Genesis nodded and drew Custos.

Garland lunged for Genesis but was pushed back by a attack from Custos. Genesis aimed for another attack and launched himself towards Garland who blocked his attack. He went for a swing of his blade and missed. Genesis quickly slammed his sword onto Garlands back launching him in the air and straight back to the ground. Garland laughed in delight. "Good... You have become so much stronger than last time we faught. If im not careful I may lose this fight faster than I predicted." He smirked.

His helmet fell off revealing his long white hair. Garland turned to Genesis and smiled. "Lets end this." He spoke. Garland lunged for another attack spun his sword around flooding it with aura and slamming it onto Genesis gunblade. Both of Genesis eyes lit up one white one red. Suddenly his blade began glowing blue and the area around them began shaking. A powerful Aura was being dragged out from within the two. Suddenly Genesis Gunblade started breaking Garlands sword and within a instant slashed right through Garland. Genesis sheathed his weapon and turned to Garland. "How was that?" He asked. Garland fell to the ground and began laughing. "Hahaha Good... Very Good... I truly believe you can defeat him... Now go and be the one who ends this never ending cycle once and for all."He spoke as he faded into balls of light.

The group began walking up the stairs. Yang stayed close to her husband as they approached the top. Suddenly Genesis and his group made it to the top. Yang and Genesis were furious to see Chaos sitting in his throne. His top arms crossed and bottom arms were laying on his throne. Everyone stood in front of him as he stood up. Chaos began laughing. "Ahh I see you mortals are more than meets the eye... However this is were you all die. I will kill you all here and continue with my quest to extinguish all light. I shall rule your world along with this and soon every world will bow to the ultimate being... CHAOS!" He yelled.

Genesis waved his arm towards his friends motioning them to let him take this. Yang quickly grabbed Genesis hand. "Be careful honey... I love you." She spoke. Genesis smiled. "I love you too Yang." He replied. Chaos smirked. "So you choose to die in front of your friends... Very well. Let the games begin." He yelled.

Chaos vanished and suddenly appeared behind Genesis grabbing him and throwing him into his thrown. Genesis quickly got back onto his feet and went for a slash from his blade. He missed and was thrown back to the thrown breaking it in two. Genesis unleashed Malthiels aura and using his speed went for a stab attack which made contact and using his aura exploded Chaos throwing him off his platform which he quickly flew back up and floated down laughing at Genesis. "Ahh so you are no ordinary warrior.. That Aura... Has a familiar feeling to it but I cannot put my finger on it." He spoke.

Genesis shook his head and went for another attack. Chaos grabbed his sword and stabbed Genesis in his arm and threw him onto the ground. He quickly summoned up a sword and went for a strike. Genesis quickly pulled out the sword from his arm and blocked Chaos from attacking pushing him back. Chaos was pushing Genesis down getting dangerously close to stabbing his heart. Yang acted quickly and went for a punch slamming Chaos and launching him back off the platform. She ran to Genesis and helped him up. "You ok Genesis?" Asked Yang. Genesis nodded. "Yeah im ok Yang thanks for that baby." Genesis replied.

Yang smiled. Before anyone could react Chaos appeared behind Yang grabbed her by the leg and arms and began pulling. Genesis rammed his shoulder into Chaos and stabbing him in the chest causing him to drop Yang right into Genesis arms. He held her in a bridel style and she smiled at him. "Thanks Babe. I guess were even." She joked. Genesis nodded and placed her down. Yang walked over to the others and just as she did a massive wall of light filled the area trapping Chaos and Genesis in a arena. "Lets end this mortal." Spoke Chaos. Genesis nodded.

Chaos unleashed 100% of his power and went for a punch slamming Genesis into a wall and proceed to smack him again and again blood was rushing down the wall where Genesis was. Everyone thought he was dead until Genesis got back up. He struggled to stand and used his gunblade to prop himself up. "I cant do this... I... Really cant do this..." He thought. Suddenly in his thoughts was a single voice. "Get up Genesis. You cannot die here. You are a strong warrior." Said Reaper. Genesis continued to breath heavily as he tried his best not to fall down.

Genesis entire body was sore his left arm was broken and three of his ribs were cracked. "But Reaper we've faught many strong enemies but never like this... How can-" He was interrupted. "Fool we must combine our powers and use Malthiel one more time. I know he will end this in a instant... Look I will admit I was once a evil being but thinks to you ive become stronger through you. I saw everything... I saw little Zack get killed by Chaos... I dont know why but i seem to care for your family... or I guess our family. Lets make him pay for messing with us." He finished. Genesis nodded. "Lets" He replied.

Suddenly Genesis left eye turned White and his right eye turned Red. His entire body began shining into pure light. Chaos was stunned as the power which was familiar to him was growing in strength. Genesis faded in the light and suddenly out from the top of the ball of light appeared another being. Malthiel had returned. He slammed into the ground with a small chuckle. "Ahh its good to be back... Wait...I know you..." He stopped as Chaos was shocked. He knew who this being now was. "F...Father? I...Impossible you were destroyed Eons ago... How is this possible?" He asked. Malthiel turned to the group and back to Chaos. "These mortals revived me by placing me into this vessel. Through him I live. However I sense I was called to stop you... I guess you fell to the darkness after all..." He stopped. Chaos smirked. "So what if your alive I am the current God of destruction... I will not let you dethrone me... Father..." He finished.

Malthiel sighed but drew his weapon. "I will do what I must." He thought. Chaos lunged for Malthiel but couldn't get close enough before he was smacked onto the opposite side of the arena. Malthiel appeared behind Chaos and launched him into the air and teleported above him and smacked him back down to the ground. Chaos couldn't get up. His father was way too powerful. Suddenly he appeared in front of Chaos as he lifted his head. "Why... Why are you this strong?" He asked. Malthiel smiled. "Because my son..." He slashed Chaos in half. "I serve the light and the light alone.." Suddenly Chaos slowly regenerated himself but not fast enough. Malthiel jumped to the other side of the arena aimed his weapon and unleashed a massive energy blast which Chaos couldn't block and was destroyed. As Malthiel despawned his weapon he sighed. "No matter what you were... You will always be my son... And I will always love you. Goodbye." He spoke as he disappeared causing Genesis to take control.

Suddenly the wall faded and Genesis fell to the ground. Everyone rushed to Genesis and Yang and Mickey helped him up.

The world began crumbling. suddenly a massive light pushed through the dark clouds. A massive being appeared in front of the group. Everyone drew their weapons except Genesis Yang and Mikey. The being raised a hand. "I am not an enemy. I am the one who created this world along with your world. I am your creator. The demon god your friend vanquished was a pest in my creations. Now he is no more... I have watched for a long time as this world was corrupted I was saddened by my creations destroying my perfect worlds. I have no choice but to destroy this universe... However I have learned that my children from this universe were moved to yours to preserve them against the darkness. I have decided to allow them to stay in your Remnant and as a added bonus I shall give everyone a second chance at life. I shall rewind time to a point I choose This way everyone may make a home in Remnant. I believe it will benefit for both worlds. Together you may all prosper... Now before I erase this world I will send you all home..." He finished.

Suddenly one by one the group disappeared back to remnant. Until it was just Genesis and the being of light. Suddenly the being healed Genesis and smiled as he stood up. "You shall not leave as you carry part of the problem within you..." He spoke. Genesis pleaded. "Wait I will do anything to go home to my family... Please there must be a way." He pleaded. The being thought for a second before nodding. "Yes I have a test for you.. You will be my new god of destruction... However the test shall include your family who have fallen in the past few years they two shall be part of the deal. You will not change in age but start as your 17 year old self you must stay away from everyone until the original time in which you met them. If you succeed you will be rewarded. Now step into this light and you will be returned to a time before." He finished as light appeared as out of nowhere.

Genesis took a deep breath. He will be secluded from everyone for along time he would become a "God" Wherever this portal would bring him he needed to be ready. As he walked through the light he faded and suddenly the God of light erased the universe forever...

 _ **(Final Note)**_

 _ **Hello everyone. Thank you all for reading this story. This story may not be the best but It entertained alot of people. Thank you all again. The next Ark for this crossover will be created soon. Look out for RWBY Corruption. Until next time guys.**_


End file.
